


Crimson Hearts II

by jackfruitnim



Series: House of Cards - A BTS x Hogwarts AU [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Problems, Financial Issues, First Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia from 1 parent, M/M, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Moving In Together, New Family, Original Characters - Freeform, Strawberries, jeon jungkook - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 72,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackfruitnim/pseuds/jackfruitnim
Summary: Kim Seokjin and Kim Namjoon are in their final year of Hogwarts and on the brink of stepping into the outside world as grown wizards. For years now they have had strong feelings for each other and the sexual tension as come to a breaking point with a lot things at stake.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: House of Cards - A BTS x Hogwarts AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1219026
Comments: 39
Kudos: 59





	1. The Final Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my series Crimson Hearts I and House of Cards III - A BTS x Hogwarts multi part series.
> 
> This series starts at year 7 (without the HoC suspense bits) and continues on to the adult life of NamJin as both try and get their first jobs in the wizarding world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping the lengthy events that form the OT7 House of Cards story as this is only NamJin focused. 
> 
> There were certain incidents that turned the previous enemies - Seokjin and Yoongi into friends and also started major fights between the four houses. The bullying towards Jimin also gets worse with rumours sprouting from this incident.
> 
> These incidents form the crux of suspense in the OT7 story hence I will only be referring to them as 'incidents' and not state any details or information about them.

‘We’re here,’ Namjoon said for probably the very last time as the horseless carriages pulled the students outside the main entrance arch of Hogwarts castle. The eight students gazed up at the mighty castle glowing golden with the candles from the Sorting Feast.

Seokjin looked to his side, towards Namjoon, ‘Lead the way, Head Boy,’

Namjoon smiled at him. The red prefect badge on his chest was now replaced with the Hogwarts Head Boy badge, a golden shield bearing the sigils of all four houses. 

All of them dismounted one after the other. Seokjin looked at each one of them with fondness. Emina wore the badge of the Head Girl and was explaining to Jungkook what he needed to do before the Sorting ceremony as he was the new Ravenclaw prefect. Hoseok listened closely, he was to follow the same, being the new Hufflepuff prefect. 

‘I’m proud of them,’ Jimin said to Jin quietly. Seokjin could sense a bit of sadness from the Slytherin and turned to the boy, ‘Are you okay? I… I’m sorry, I know you were expecting the prefect badge too,’

Jimin shook his head, ‘It takes more than perfect grades to rise above and control Slytherins. I don’t think my life would be easy as a prefect. Snape made the right choice. The Min-Dracwyns are perfect for keeping the troublemakers in control,’

‘The Min-Dracwyns?’ Jin looked surprised, ‘Are you sure?’

‘Why does it surprise you? Also… what happened in the Slytherin dungeons? You still haven’t told me about it,’

‘It was nothing,’ Seokjin looked away, his eyes flickering to Taehyung for a moment. ‘Let’s head in,’

‘Can you guess who my roommate is?’ Jimin asked him as they all turned and walked under the arch of the castle gates. When Jin shook his head, Jimin replied with a roll of his eyes, ‘Its Min Yoongi. Out of all the people, I get Min Yoongi,’

‘Maybe it’s destiny after all,’ Soekjin said under his breath.

‘What is destiny?’

‘Nothing, I was just being dramatic,’ He looked behind to where Taehyung was on the side of the pathway, and from the looks of it, he was trying to catch a pygmypuff in the dark. ‘Tae, c’mon don’t get left behind!’

‘I’ll be fine Jin!’ Taehyung, ‘You go ahead!’

‘Absolutely not!’ Jin walked back and grabbed his hand protectively, ‘You’re not staying in the dark alone. We’ll look for pygmies tomorrow morning,’

‘I’m not a child anymore! I’m a fourth year student!’ Taehyung argued but to no avail.

‘Yeah yeah, when you grow taller than Namjoon then I’ll treat you like an adult,’ Jin said.

‘So does that mean Jimin will forever be a kid?’ Jungkook sniggered and the Slytherin launched himself on Jungkook, getting on his back and pulling his ear. Jungkook just laughed, running into the castle with Jimin on his back.

*

The air felt different as final year seniors. Everywhere they looked, they realised that this would be the last time they’re living in Hogwarts. This castle will soon cease to be their home.

The approaching NEWTs hung over their heads like an invisible alarm clock but no seventh year was in the mood to study when all they wanted to do was do all the things they loved doing for one last time in this castle. 

Unfortunately, the seventh years were also experiencing a kind of discourse they had never experienced in their past six years at this school. Ever since the year had begun, the tensions between the four houses were at an all time high. The Gryffindors and Slytherins always had a rivalry, that was nothing new. But in the past year, the other two houses had been feeling a little left out. First the Ravenclaws started to act out, all instigated by the hatred between their two prefects- Jungkook and Laura. Then Hufflepuff stepped in to resolve the disunity, led by Jung Hoseok but instead they got insulted by both houses and now everyone was at an unfriendly stance.

To add to this, there had been a couple of unwarranted incidents in the past few weeks. Namjoon and Emina had just been busy resolving issues between different people of the four houses. It also did not help that Jungkook and Laura had just gotten into a dangerous duel with each other just a week ago (and ended up in detention for the first time in their lives), or that someone had started a rumour of Jimin being a werewolf due to the unfortunate incidents.

Namjoon was standing over his herbology desk in the greenhouse, feeling his shoulders ache. He was tired, tired of it all. Next to him, Emina the Head Girl was writing out memos to be sent to all the students involved in these unpleasant incidents. She looked exhausted too, her face pulled down and eyelids heavy. Both were thankful they had each other to lean on. And Jin, their third best friend also helped them in whatever way he could. 

Emina tapped the last of the memo and spoke, ‘Slytherin common room. Min Yoongi and Laura Dracwyn,’ and then she yawned wide. ‘I hope they come,’ she said. ‘Those two don’t respond to my memos much,’

A third voice spoke from behind them, ‘You mean my prefects?’

Namjoon and Emina jumped slightly and turned around. Emina went wide eyed for a moment, seeing Vanessa Turner there, the Slytherin one year junior to them, and her long time (ex) crush.

Namjoon glanced at Emina who seemed to be in a bit of a stupor so he answered for her, ‘Yeah. We really need the Min-Dracwyns to attend this council meeting. Along with Park Jimin and Ash Vorhart,’

‘Oh,’ Vanessa nodded her blonde head. ‘Is this regarding what happened a week ago? Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they come for the meeting,’

‘Thanks a lot Turner,’ Namjoon said and then nudged Emina.

And Emina blurted out ‘You’re welcome,’ She blinked twice and then shook her head, ‘I mean, thank you, thanks Turner,’

Vanessa smiled at her, ‘No problem. By the way Carter, your gillyweed sapling is growing really well. Would you mind giving me some pointers later? Mine died away,’

‘My gillyweed? Yeah sure. I’ll… yeah, whenever you want,’

‘Thank you,’ the Slytherin girl waved them goodbye and left.

Once she was out of sight, Namjoon turned to Emina who was now staring at a spot on the floor.

‘I take it your crush lives on,’

Emina closed her eyes and sighed, ‘Yeah I guess so,’

‘You two are single now,’ Namjoon said. ‘You and Lisa broke up when she graduated didn’t you?’

Emina looked at Namjoon with shock, ‘Vanessa Turner is single????’ 

‘Yes,’ Namjoon replied, ‘At least that’s what Hoseok told me. She hasn’t spoken to Hobi since the break up. He assumes it wasn’t an easy one,’

‘Well… that is…’ Emina was back to staring at the spot on the floor. ‘I never expected Min and her to break up… they were so tight,’

‘Things change… people change,’ Namjoon said, closing his textbook and rolling up his parchment. 

‘I was over her you know…’ Emina said. ‘Or… I don’t know… but this year I saw her, I knew something was off and I just… I wish I could do something so she looks happy again,’

‘At least try and be friends with her,’ Namjoon said. ‘You won’t know till you take the first step,’

‘First step,’ Emina gave him a judgy look which had Namjoon taken aback.

‘What-what is that look??’

‘Nothing Genius Namjoon… nothing. Let’s go now, we need to be in the council room.

The student council left their respective common rooms and walked up to the council room on the fifth floor. Each prefect took their seat and three extra chairs were called for Jimin, Seokjin and Ash Vorhart. Namjoon and Emina sat on the front end of the long table. Once everyone was settled, Namjoon stood up.

‘We all are well aware of the rifts between the four houses of Hogwarts,’ he said to them, ‘We might be in different houses, but we are all a part of one school. We are all Hogwarts students first and then house members. I know inter-house rivalry is not a new thing, but fights between council students, fights between two prefects, that is no way an example of good behaviour,’ he looked specifically at Jungkook and Laura. ‘If you continue this animosity, it means you do not possess the good values that a council student needs,’

‘You talk real big don’t you?’ Min Yoongi’s voice cut between what Namjoon was saying. The Slytherin was leaning on one of the arm rests of his chair, looking at Namjoon cockily, ‘Why don’t you first fix the wrong that people do to my house? Or forget that, why would you do anything for Slytherins. Why don’t you first fix the wrong that’s happening to your friend?’ And Yoongi pointed at Jimin. 

The female Ravenclaw prefect Sierra Gibson leaned towards Jungkook to whisper in his ear, ‘Told you these two were the worst choices for prefects,’

‘What was that Gibson?’ Laura shot her a sharp look, ‘Why don’t you speak loudly? Or are you scared of what we’ll hear?’

‘It was a private matter!’ The girl glared back at her and then scoffed, ‘You really think this entire school is scared of you isn’t it? Entitled pricks,’

‘Sierra Gibson!’ Emina stopped her then and there. 

‘This is beyond disappointing, all of you,’ Namjoon said. ‘This is my third year on this council and I’ve never seen such behavior-‘

‘Why should I care about that?’ Yoongi drawled. ‘Keep your standards to yourself Kim Namjoon. And honestly, check others before checking us. We keep to ourselves, but others butt into our business. Jimin is tormented everyday. Now as Head Boy, can you actually do anything to stop it or do I have to take matters into my own hands?’ 

Yoongi was burning up Namjoon’s temper. It was not easy to get Namjoon angry. He was a patient man, always listening first, trying to understand before citing his own opinion but Min Yoongi was driving his patience over his head. Namjoon’s fists were balled on the table. He looked away from the blonde Slytherin and looked at his friend, ‘Jimin, really I’m so sorry that this stupid rumour has gotten so out of hand. All of us will do better now to end this as soon as possible,’

‘Thank you,’ Jimin nodded. ‘Please, put an end to it and you know things like this have been happening since the first year. It’s high time people stop,’

‘Changed colors already,’ Seirra Gibson murmured but only Emina heard and she glared at her again. 

‘Is that all?’ Laura asked. ‘Can we go now?’

‘From now on,’ Namjoon said, ‘I need all of you to enforce unity amongst the houses. If I see anyone instigating hatred then your council position can be revoked. Does anyone have anything else to add?’ He looked around the table. No one was meeting each other’s gaze and there was an uncomfortable silence on all of them.

‘Alright then, dismisses,’ the Head Boy said. The Slytherins were the first to leave their seats and walk out of the room. Even Jimin did not look back at any of his friends. 

‘I always told you,’ Sierra Gibson crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair, ‘A Slytherin will always be with their kind. You’ve lost Jimin to them, haven’t you?’ She asked Emina and Jungkook.

‘We haven’t lost Jimin,’ Jungkook said to her, feeling slightly angry at what she was implying. ‘There’s nothing to lose here, Jimin is his own person,’ 

‘He did not spare a glance to any of you, and you all call him your best friend,’

‘He’s going through a lot right now Sierra, so stop making assumptions,’

Sierra rolled her eyes and then turned to Emina, ‘Did the staff give you any further information?’

‘Information about what?’

Sierra looked at her in disbelief, ‘Information about the _incident._ Have they found out who’s responsible? It has to be the Min-Dracwyns, I just know it-‘

‘Sierra Gibson,’ Seokjin walked closer to the Ravenclaw group. He stood next to her, his face impassive, ‘Please refrain from speaking trivial rumours, did you not hear what Kim Namjoon just said?’

Sierra looked at him and scoffed once, ‘I cannot believe that you out of all the people have a problem with me suspecting the Min-Dracwyns,’

‘I have a problem with slander about anyone, so take care of what you speak,’ 

‘Think what you want Kim Seokjin,’ Sierra said. ‘But I will keep my caution when it comes to those two cousins,’ and she stood up and left.

‘What’s up with her?’ Jungkook asked Emina once Sierra disappeared behind a gargoyle statue. ‘I know we all hate the Min-Dracwyns but… she is quite frustrated with them since last year,’

‘No idea,’ Emina said but deep down she knew why. She could see Sierra’s eyes linger on Jungkook every now and then. Problem was that Jungkook was usually too preoccupied with his own hatred towards Laura Dracwyn. And Sierra was a very competitive person. She did not like this preoccupation of Jungkook’s mind.

The Gryffindor prefects along with Namjoon and Seokjin returned to their dorms. Charlie Weasley waved them goodnight as he sat down to finish his assignment. Namjoon had some to finish too but he felt so utterly exhausted that he just couldn’t make himself look at his alchemy notes right now.

*

[Sleeping At Last - Thrives](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wyrSZ5PYN4&ab_channel=SleepingAtLast-Topic)

They entered their twin sharing room and Namjoon removed his cloak, throwing it over one of the chairs. He stretched his cracking back with a groan and sat down heavily on his bed, plucking his black shoes off of his feet. 

‘I’m so… fucking tired,’ Namjoon ran his hands over his face. ‘Can’t believe it’s only been few weeks since school began and my head is already killing me,’

‘Hey,’ Soekjin came to him. He softly ran his fingers through Namjoon’s blonde hair and the Head Boy seemed to like it because he closed his eyes, his frown eased away. ‘Why don’t you lie down?’

‘Huh?’

Seokjin sat on his bed and tapped his own lap. A slight shiver passed through both of them but Jin powered through, ‘Come here,’ 

Namjoon did as told, lying on Jin’s thighs with a confused pout on his own face.

‘Now close your eyes,’

Namjoon’s eyelids shut and he felt Jin’s fingers running over his forehead and it felt pleasantly cool. 

‘You’re carrying all these responsibilities since 3 years,’ said Jin as he slowly stroked Namjoon’s forehead and temples. His voice was smooth and comforting, lulling Namjoon to sleep. ‘So for now, just think you’re free from it. You’re not a head boy, you’re not a council student, you’re just Namjoon. A simple existence, just you, nothing else,’ 

‘Hmm,’ Namjoon breathed out. He felt Jin’s hands softly tugging at his tie and undoing it. He wanted to open his eyes but at the same time he felt a kind of nervousness, feeling Jin’s hands working on the knot of the tie, so close to his neck and chest. 

He didn’t know when it actually started, but Seokjin was absolutely endearing to him. It wasn’t like with his other best friends… Seokjin was different. With Seokjin, he wanted to sit silently but he wanted to sit close. With Seokjin, he wanted to touch, he wanted to hear him giggle close to his ears. He loved it when Jin did that. He loved it when Jin did anything at all as long as he was close to Namjoon while doing it. He just wanted to feel something of Seokjin on him all the time, his eyes, his laugh, his voice, his breath, his touch, anything. Whatever it was, he just wanted Seokjin close. 

The last two years were difficult for Namjoon, because he felt Jin was being distant or circumstances were just pushing them apart. It was in these difficult months that Namjoon realised he was in love with his best friend. A blinding, irrevocable love where Namjoon could not, and would not see anyone else but Seokjin. 

Namjoon slowly opened his drowsy eyes. Jin looked beautiful looking down at him, his perfect features soft and relaxed.

‘Why are you so good to me?’ Namjoon asked, voice hoarse with approaching sleep. 

Jin was startled for a moment, his dark eyes going round as he looked at a sleepy Namjoon and then he chuckled.

‘Because… because you’re family to me… and because you’re _you,’_

‘I’m me?’

‘You’re the most incredible person I’ve come across,’ 

It was Namjoon’s turn to be wide eyed and red eared. He shut his eyes and tried not to smile shyly. 

Namjoon so very badly wanted to reach his hands out and touch Jin’s face. He had always found his lips absolutely mesmerising. He could look at them and fall into a trance and a good way of breaking that trance would be if Namjoon could kiss those lips. He would’ve… he would’ve done it and a lot more, if it didn’t put his best friend in a difficult situation. Namjoon was no fool. He knew how much Jin was struggling in wanting to be what his family wanted. Jin was trying to find his place, his way, in certain things, trying to negotiate and compromise. Namjoon did not want his relationship with Jin to be something he would need to sacrifice. Maybe it would be better if it never begins.

When Namjoon woke up next morning, he found Jin sleeping next to him, laid over the pillows, along the headboard. Namjoon was still nestled around his lap, his head in the curve of Jin’s spooning body. 

Namjoon sat up slowly, trying not to disturb Jin’s sleep. He could not take his eyes off him, how he looked like a carved statue in his sleep. Namjoon was deeply tempted to lean down and kiss Jin’s cheek. He made do by gently running a finger along the apple of said cheek. He retrieved his hand within seconds, feeling all of this to be too heated. 

They had rarely been alone even though they had been together always. It had never been this way, enclosed in a cozy and comfortable place with no eyes watching and no voices other than their own. Everything in this space was purely Seokjin and him - their clothes, their bedspreads, their whimsical stuffy cushions, their posters, their books, their mix of Muggle and magic items. 

A part of the room smelled like Jin’s strawberry shampoo and the other part like Namjoon’s pine perfume. It was so hard to keep sane. There were times he wanted to hold Jin by the wrist and pull him into himself, flush against his chest. And sometimes it was so overwhelming for Namjoon that all he could think of was to grab Jin’s face and kiss him senseless everywhere. 

But thinking and acting had a difference of a few hundred steps.

*

A week later, Namjoon was heading towards Dumbledore’s office when he saw Hoseok sitting quietly on one of the parapets in the courtyard. He seemed to be in deep thought and absolutely silent, it wasn’t too often that he became this way. Namjoon slowly walked towards him and sat next to him. 

‘What’s gotten you in a stupor?’ He asked the Hufflepuff. Namjoon’s eyes fell on the brass astronomical instrument in Hoseok’s hand. 

‘Wow that’s a fancy Turquet! I’ve always wanted this model but it was too expensive-’

‘How to know if you like someone?’ Hoseok straight out asked him and now Namjoon was in a stupor. 

‘Wha..?’

Hoseok turned to him. ‘How… can you tell if you seriously like someone or it’s just a fleeting crush… how to figure out if you should act on it or let it be? This is so… confusing. Now I know why Ji-‘ his eyes widened for a moment’ J-Jack was always in a turmoil,’ 

‘Who’s Jack?’ 

‘A Muggle friend. Always… had love troubles. Anyway, tell me, how does one know? You’re the one who’s had a boyfriend, you should know a thing or two,’

‘Listen that guy really wasn’t my boyfriend. Yeah he was attractive but I didn’t like him enough to date him,’

Hoseok turned to him with a pout, ‘How did you know?? How did you know you don’t like him enough?’

Namjoon was lost for words. The only real explanation the Head Boy had was that whenever he thought of the words ‘like’ and ‘date’ and ‘love’, Seokjin’s face just automatically came to his mind. 

‘I guess… when you really like someone, they cloud your thoughts. You will want to spend time with them… you’ll _like_ to spend time with them,’

‘And…’ Hoseok’s nose went pink, ‘What about other things?’

‘Other things?’

‘What if you… really… feel like kissing someone?’

‘Well,’ Namjoon chuckled, ‘Well then you definitely like them,’

‘And so I should date them?’

‘Who is this mysterious person?’

Hoseok chewed his lower lip and his fingers tightened over the Turquet. ‘It’s… it’s a Slytherin,’ 

Namjoon did not have to ask as to which Slytherin Hoseok was talking about. And yes, this would be one hell of a complication. Seokjin would probably not be very thrilled. 

‘Hobi… things that look amazing now can remain amazing or take a bad turn. Same for things that are complicated right now… they may worsen or get better, no one can tell. Is this Slytherin a good person? Who will treat you well?’

‘I believe so,’ Hoseok said. ‘He… he’s always visited me in the infirmary when I’m sick. He listens to me yell at him,’ Hoseok chuckled. ‘He’s different from what people talk about him,’ 

‘I trust in you Hobi,’ Namjoon said. ‘If you feel he’s worth taking on some complications, then you should be with him. It’s up to you, what you want more. Do you want to be with him more than you want to be away from complications?’

Hoseok breathed in and then gulped and then shook his head, ‘I’m crazy, this is all probably in vain. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like me at all,’

‘People can surprise you,’ Namjoon said and then stood up, ‘I have to go to Dumbledore now,’ he patted Hoseok’s back and then left with a smile. 

*

When Namjoon walked into the Great Hall, he could feel a tangible buzz in the entire room and all eyes were darting from him to the rest of his friends seated at the four house tables. Namjoon had an inkling about what this could be. A lot had happened in the past 6 weeks, more than any of them could’ve ever imagined.

Namjoon could understand the questions on everyone’s faces. How the hell had the infamous Slytherin group of Min-Dracwyns managed to pull Namjoon’s friend group into theirs? If last year someone had told Namjoon and Kim Seokjin and Min Yoongi would be friends, that Jin would take Yoongi’s side while the rest of the school called him the spawn of a Death Eater, he would’ve laughed in their faces. But here they were, their group of eleven connected through mysteries and relationships that went back 800 years.

When he sat at his table, the Daily Prophet was rudely shoved into his face by one of his housemates.

‘Did you see what they’ve written about Seokjin and the Dracwyn girl?’

Namjoon looked at the junior boy and asked in a dead beat voice, ‘What is it?’

‘Are they really secretly in love? What a Shakespearan setting they have,’

The anger spiked in Namjoon. He knew the news was bullshit. He knew Laura Dracwyn better than anyone on this table, he knew his roommate better than anyone in the world probably.

‘It’s false news, just to create gossip,’ he said and returned to his cereal.

‘Are you sure? Rita Skeeter has photos!’

‘Rita Skeeter is the worst journalist in the world. Stop reading what she writes,’

‘But they’ve been talking a lot lately, even I’ve seen them-’

Namjoon shot him a look, eyes hooded. It was nearly impossible to get Kim Namjoon angry to this extent but he couldn’t help it this time. The junior looked away and backed off, folding the Daily Prophet and tucking it in his lap.

This is by far one of the most unpleasant breakfasts that Namjoon had had. When Jin entered a few minutes later, everyone again broke into whispers and questions. It all hurt more because Namjoon knew one thing that the others didn’t. He knew that Jin’s father approved of this useless rumour.

After spending a day in silence, Jin finally cornered him after their midnight Astronomy class in the tower.

Seokjin smiled and tried to not make this heavy, ‘You’re more upset about that fake article than I am,’ he lightly punched Namjoon’s arm as they descended the stairs and headed back to their dorm, walking a few feet behind the rest of the class.

Namjoon did not meet his eye, ‘It’s not like that,’

‘Will you tell me what it’s like then?’ the hand that punched him now grabbed onto his elbow and tugged him.

A few silent moments passed before Namjoon spoke, ‘I accidentally read your father’s letters to you,’

Jin’s grip on him loosened and his eyes widened.

‘I really didn’t mean to. I think in all the chaos that’s happened, your letters got mixed with my stuff on my desk. And… and I know I should’ve put it down when I realised what it was but I saw my name in there and I couldn’t help it,’

‘Namjoon, don’t believe that-’

‘Why does your father hate me so much? What have I done?’

‘Don’t listen to what he’s saying!’

‘But it’s coming from somewhere! Why is he calling me bad company?’

Seokjin grabbed both his arms and turned Namjoon to face him.

‘He’s wrong. He’s wrong and he’s delusional and scared. Scared that you are more important to me than his money, or any big position. Namjoon… its… it’s difficult for any child to accept that their parent may be wrong. But this time, I know for sure how wrong he is. He’s forcing me to do things, you know that. But I’m not going to listen to any of it,’

But Namjoon’s mind was still not at rest, ‘Is it because I’m a muggle born?’

‘No Joon-’

‘The Kims and the Dracwyns are rivals since hundreds of years. Still your father didn’t object to that article from today. Because she’s a pure blood,’

‘I don’t care what my father does or says. From now on, we’re going to ignore every single word of his unless he’s praising you,’

Namjoon huffed, ‘Praising me… I’m sure he wishes I never existed,’

‘Namjoon I will always choose you over everything else, no matter what. Get that in your head. If you aren’t there right next to me, there’s no way I’ll be happy,’

Namjoon remembered those words faintly. It was a mirror to what he had said to Jin last year when Jin had his breakdown.

‘Promise me, you’ll forget what you read and ignore any such thing that comes in the future,’ Jin said with resolution. ‘Because I’m going to ignore it. I’m saying this because I know my father is a persistent man. But I’m not letting anything change what we are unless you want it to change. Do you trust me?’

Namjoon nodded, ‘You know I do,’

Seokjin smiled and put an arm around Namjoon’s shoulder, ‘Nothing is going to change what you mean to me. If there’s anything I’m a 100% sure of, it’s this and this alone. Now let’s head back, I think I saw Mrs. Norris on the staircase,’


	2. The Four Houses of Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping the lengthy events that form the OT7 House of Cards story as this is only NamJin focused.
> 
> There were certain incidents that turned the previous enemies - Seokjin and Yoongi into friends and also started major fights between the four houses. The bullying towards Jimin also gets worse with rumours sprouting from this incident.
> 
> These incidents form the crux of suspense in the OT7 story hence I will only be referring to them as 'incidents' and not state any details or information about them.

Seokjin speed walked to cut across a few bumbling fifth years to accost Dumbledore who was conspicuously darting away from the staff table as he saw Jin approach with blazing eyes while the students gazed at him.

‘Flies, dear,’ Seokjin said to a passing sixth year who had paused to gape at him. The Gryffindor clamped his mouth shut in a daze.

‘Professor!’ he called out as he neared the throng of students at the very front of the hall. ‘Professor Dumbledore!’ he called again hoping to catch his attention. His head of house Professor Mcgonagall turned, eyeing him over the rim of her glasses as she paused beside the headmaster.

‘What is it, Mr. Kim?’ she asked. Seokjin reached her after squeezing past two frightened second years standing still looking at him wide-eyed, his eyes determinedly fixed on Dumbledore’s back. It looked like the headmaster had been engaged into a rather lackluster conversation with Professor Roland against his will.

Mcgonagall brought his wayward attention back to her, clearing her throat, ‘If this is about inviting Muggle singers for the Halloween Feast again, Mr. Kim,’ she started with a long suffering sigh.

Jin shot her his most charming smile, ‘Professor, of course not. Muggle singers in Hogwarts?’ he dismissed with a wave of his hand, ‘No-no! It’s not about muggle celebrations this time professor!’ He paused and leaned back for effect, almost noticing Dumbledore was trying to slink away again.

He called the headmaster and several heads turned in his direction including Roland and Snape. Dumbledore turned around slowly as Jin waved to him, ‘Professor I must ask about which rock band you intend to invite for the Halloween Party?’

Mcgonagall frowned beside Jin and Dumbledore almost looked slightly weary as he approached the duo. ‘I’m afraid I do not understand Mr. Kim. What party are you referring to?’

Jin’s confidence had to be lauded for he stood up straighter and looked the headmaster right in the eye, ‘The party happening this Halloween professor. On the 31st. With costumes and music?’

Mcgonagall frowned, she folded her arms and looked squarely at Jin, ‘We cannot have a party ON TOP of Quidditch during the semester exams Seokjin. We’ve been over this many times. A feast is enough, I cannot have students spending more time on designing costumes and partying late at such a time,’

He made a surprised expression like it was beyond him that he was being denied something that was his fundamental birthright. ‘I remember Professor Dumbledore promising the students a stress-free environment for magical learning and I am deeply stressed right now.’ Jin’s arms shot up to hold his head, ever the dramatic one he even went as far to act out how stressed he was.

‘Sorry Seokjin,’ Dumbledore shook his head. ‘You know I love a party but Minerva is right. Now unless you can process a new academic plan wherein we don’t need to keep term exams in November and the second Quidditch round before the Christmas break in December, we cannot have a Halloween party,’

And before the voice could escape from Seokjin’s retorting mouth, Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked away. And Seokjin’s pout did not melt McGonagall.

\---

Seokjin arrived in the Gryffindor common room like a storm making Namjoon immediately look up from his Advanced Transfiguration textbook.

‘Don’t tell me you got all of it approved,’ the Head Boy asked incredulously as he jumped to his feet. A scroll of parchment rolled down the floor when he moved.

‘No, but we’re doing it away,’ Seokjin had the fire of determination in his eyes and Namjoon was already anxious of how many rules they would be breaking.

But he couldn’t say no to Seokjin even if he was the Head Boy of Hogwarts and the prime example of a law-abiding student. He sighed, scratching his eyebrow in thought, ‘So what’s the plan?’

‘We need a secure location, away from any of the staff’s chambers. We need to bribe the kitchen elves to provide us food. We need experts to hold up a sound proofing charm for the duration of the party. We need lights and music,’

‘And we need to add a few precautionary measures against exploding costumes and the use of creatures live or otherwise is banned,’ Namjoon said. ‘And that Peeves needs to be contained. You better ask for volunteers to finish everything or this is not possible,’

‘Happy Halloween Seokjin!’ A group of people came to him and who they assume was the group leader - Jessica Simpson, handed him a big basket.

Seokjin chuckled uneasily, ‘Um, thanks, happy Halloween,’

‘We didn’t forget our Head Boy!’ another one of them handed Namjoon another basket while he just looked at them dumbfounded, ‘Any plans for Halloween?’

‘No, no plans,’ Namjoon said curtly.

‘Jessica, you really need to stop getting us gifts,’ Jin said to them. ‘We can’t accept so much from you,’

‘Oh don’t worry about it!’ she flashed a smile. ‘You two work so hard for the student council! You know if you need any help, just ask me,’

‘Or ask any one of us!’ the group said.

‘Thanks, but we have it covered,’ Namjoon tried to smile politely, ‘Shall we get going Jin? Need to.. Um, Hagrid needs us,’

‘Yes yes, okay, thank you but please, this was the last gift ever,’ he said to the group. They had always been showering Jin and Namjoon with gifts since years and though at first both were slightly flattered by it, as the group grew larger, it became more and more awkward and in all honesty, it was becoming an unnecessary thing. Seokjin often caught them trying to be too involved in his life and showing concern when he didn’t ask for it, not to mention they prided themselves on being Gryffindors a bit too much and had never been kind to Jimin.

\---

By evening, the news of the Halloween party had reached the intended people. Jungkook and Jimin were given the decor duty, Jin and Yoongi were trying to strike a negotiation with the kitchen elves. The Slytherin girls Laura and Ash were given the location scouting duty since they could communicate with the Bloody Baron and Snape would not deduct points from their house if they were caught snooping around. Finally, they decided on the secret room they had been informed about by a senior, on the fifth floor. It was named the Room of Requirements and when the decor team of Jungkook and Hoseok entered it, they found it absolutely perfect, with a mysterious skylight on the ceiling and creepers growing about the wide hall. Taehyung flitted from one group to the other, all excited about the secret party.

Namjoon was overlooking the Party’s preparations, keeping a wary eye out for any of the ghosts. It had taken quite some convincing to control Peeves but Jimin begged the Baron to send Peeves away and the ghost listened.

Jungkook waved his wand in a huge arc, accidentally covering Namjoon with a huge spider web while Hoseok tried to conjure live bats, only managing to set the curtains on fire.

Namjoon felt so stressed already, when Taehyung came around with a note in his hand. Namjoon looked at him exasperated, ‘Please tell me it's not something extra to do?’

Tae shook his head and Namjoon looked at Jin’s crooked writing on the note. Opening it, he saw a note directing him to a closed corner of the room with the words ‘costume fitting’ written in bold and underlined. They had taken an area of the Room of Requirements as the costume rooms so that there would be no worry of secretly getting to this secret room in a halloween costume without drawing attention to oneself. Namjoon knew Seokjin was extremely excited for this party, even though they were doing it with the available food and makeshift costumes.

As soon as he entered the costume room, he could hear a worked up Seokjin. ‘I swear to Merlin if you whine one more time, I will tie you up and feed you to Hagrid's newest addition to class!’

‘The ears are humongous!’ Yoongi screamed back at Seokjin.

‘It’s a cartoon mouse! This is the drawing Emina gave me and it’s accurate!’

Namjoon walked closer to them and saw that Emina had drawn Mickey Mouse on a scrap of parchment and he looked at Jin quizzically.

‘Why Mickey Mouse?’

Jin gave a lopsided smile and looked at Yoongi, ‘Tell him Min, why Mickey Mouse?’

Namjoon saw Yoongi’s face puff up as the Slytherin mumbled something.

‘What?’ Namjoon leaned closer, ‘Couldn’t hear you,’

‘Hoseok.. Likes this… mouse,’

‘Ah,’ Namjoon grinned, ‘I see, I see,’

‘You two are all over the place,’ Jin rolled his eyes as he tried to conjure an animated tail. ‘Both of you should’ve been in the same house so that I don’t have to see you snogging in our clubroom everyday,’

‘Oh, is it more romantic to be in the same house?’ now Yoongi gave a lopsided smile, ‘Sharing the same room and what not? Total privacy isn’t it?’ his eyes flickered to Namjoon who was suddenly staring at the blank ceiling with much interest. ‘You can do a lot more than just snogging on the lips then. Various kinds of snogging on various places of the body-’

‘Shut up and wear these shorts,’ Jin thrust the clothing on Yoongi’s chest as he tried to keep his entire face from reddening.

‘What are you two dressing as?’ Yoongi asked them.

Namjoon coughed before speaking, ‘A… A Dryad. Need to… get some saplings from the greenhouse,’

‘And I’m the god of the party,’ Jin said with mock haughtiness, ‘I’m going as a Greek God, Dionysus,’

‘Hope you live up to his name,’ Yoongi said. ‘And bring your special potions,’

Namjoon gave Seokjin a look, ‘Are you really bringing alcohol-’

‘Of course I am!’ Seokjin said, ‘I’m the god of wine after all, this is my duty-’

‘You just made it your duty, Jin if we get caught-’

‘Don’t worry!’ Jin clapped his back. ‘The Slytherins have such parties all the time!’

‘In their common room! Which no one can enter except Snape!’

‘And no one can enter The Room of Requirements either,’ Jin tried to reassure him. ‘Would you just relax and let me take care of everything. Right now, Yoongi, you and Hobi need to help me with my costume. It needs to be a Greek style robe. And a crown made of grapes and vines,’

Yoongi rolled his eyes, ‘Any other requests my lord?’

\---

Three hours later…

The music thrummed lowly, vibrating within the walls of the Room of Requirement. Sultry vibes simmered into the very heart of the eerily decorated room. Candles oozed dark and light wax in clusters around the high arched ceiling, and the multi-coloured crystal chandelier that was made to spin like a disco ball emitting fluorescent flecks of light, giving the room a dim-lit look with only few pockets of light. There was a steady rise of mist from somewhere or perhaps it was smoke, but it made seeing the floor impossible as it rolled in thick and nearly opaque. The ambience overall was chill.

The kitchen elves had managed to give the group a portion of the tea snacks and some dinner items.

‘Jimin, here is your water bowl,’ Ash brought in a four and a half foot tall round glass bowl towards Jimin who’s lower half of the body was in a green fish scaled sheath. It wasn’t perfect but it was good enough for what he had managed to sow in these few hours with the fabric he found from Slytherin quidditch banners. His ears were made pointed and gills drawn on the neck, just below the ears.

‘Oh thank god you found it!’ Jimin fondly pinched Ash’s nose, the tip of which she had blackened to make it look like a muzzle. She chuckled and swatted his hand away and helped him climb into the bowl.

‘You look cute!’ Jimin looked at Ash’s long, white, hairy costume up and down.

‘Yeah? Do you think the hair should be longer? Demiguises have longer hair on the head. I sadly couldn’t find yellow contact lenses. At least I got the tail,’ Ash turned around and showed him the white tail. ‘Should I fill your bowl with water?’

‘Sure!’

‘Aguamenti,’ she pointed at it and the bowl started to fill up. ‘You sure this won’t be too heavy for you to levitate?’

‘I’ll manage,’ Jimin waved his tail in the water and it shimmered in shades of green and silver.

Jungkook and Laura entered, each carrying a big carved pumpkin. The boy was dressed in a white robe and had long black hair that flowed till the floor. His skin was pale as well, eyes lined darkly while Laura was in a much lighter costume of brown trousers, a yellow waistcoat and blue jacket with a briefcase and pocket watch.

‘Ok where do you want this?’ Both asked Jimin at the same time. The Slytherin boy gave them a puzzled and alarmed look as his eyes darted between the two huge pumpkins and the faces of the two prefects waiting for him to give a reply.

‘Which one is the centerpiece?’ Jimin asked.

‘Mine,’ both answered together yet again and immediately shot each other a spiteful glare.

‘Mine talks,’ Laura said haughtily.

‘Mine bites,’ Jungkook snapped forward and Laura almost dropped her pumpkin with a jerk.

‘Okay nope,’ Jimin flapped his tail fin. ‘You two are not fighting tonight. Both are centerpieces,’ and he held his hand up when both opened their mouths to argue. ‘Now go place it on the center table, side by side. And behave,’

Both rolled their eyes but did as Jimin instructed. Jungkook almost got a kick in the shin from Laura when he called her a penguin for walking with a pumpkin bigger than her body.

‘Maybe you should’ve dressed as a penguin instead of a… medieval man,’

Laura turned around sharply with wide eyes, ‘Medieval man! Do you not know who I am???’

‘No??’

‘Have you not read the author’s name on your Care of Magical Creatures textbook of 3 years!’ She bellowed.

‘How am I supposed to know what Newt Scamander looks like!’ Jungkook yelled back. ‘And why Scamander anyway? Isn’t he a Hufflepuff hero?’

‘He…,’ Laura turned to the front and placed her pumpkin on the table. ‘He’s the only one who treats dragons well,’

‘Dragons are dangerous-’

‘Dragons are amongst the wisest creatures!’

‘I have seen a Hungarian Horntail and it looked nonsensically angry,’

‘Because they’re not supposed to be kept captive. If you let them roam freely, they won’t be so angry all the time,’

‘Doesn’t your family own dragon sanctuaries?’ Jungkook asked and placed his pumpkin next to her’s. His pumpkin immediately tried to bite hers so she moved hers a foot away.

‘Yes they do. You need a lot of forest land to let them stay put without going insane. But the Ministry is trying it’s best to cut down on that as well. My family wealth is not unlimited but the ministry wants to think like it is and the amount of taxes and legal issues we face… it’s unfair. The ministry started having these smaller dragon sanctuaries where the lower common breeds are basically just living as captives. Newt Scamander was against all of it. He actually worked for my great grandfather you know. It was brief, but he was a valuable sanctuary guardian,’ she looked at Jungkook who was silently listening to her, his eyes round. ‘What?’

He shook his head and looked away, eyes still round and he stalked off, biting his lower lip in deep thought.

‘Hey Carter!’ Laura called out to Emina who was floating on smoke in her silver shoulderless genie costume. ‘Vanessa had a message for you,’

Emina looked surprised, blinking at Laura a few times, ‘For… for me?’

‘Yeah. She said she’ll be late to the party but she’ll surely come,’

‘Oh, that’s no problem, if she’s busy with her assignments I can help her out,’

‘So you don’t wanna be at the party?’ Laura asked suggestively.

‘I-I mean… if she is really stuck or something…’

The Slytherin smirked. ‘Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll be done soon,’

Jin walked into the room with loud cheerful noises with Namjoon following him. The Head Boy looked even taller as a dryad, leaves crowning his head and butterflies fluttering around him. Somehow, someone had convinced him that a shirt would look odd on a tree and Seokjin was thankful to whoever that was. So all Namjoon had on him was a green cloth draped around the waist. Vines covered the rest of his body - over the arms and the shoulders. The saplings twisted over his forearms and intertwined with his fingers, giving each fingertip a sprouted leaf.

Kim Seokjin already looked like a beautiful sculpture on a regular basis and now he looked like literal marble come to life. He too wore a crown - of grape vine and red flowers. He held a vine draped silver staff in one hand and a bunch of grapes in the other. He created a makeshift ivory robe out of the window drapes and now it covered his torso and thighs, draped in the Greek fashion, over one shoulder and Seokjin had added a parting on the thigh of one of his legs. Namjoon was having a really, really, really really really, tough time keeping his eyes on a place that was not Seokjin’s bare skin.

‘You know you two ended up matching,’ Jimin said as he let them in. ‘All wrapped up in vines, two spirits of the forest,’

Hoseok came towards them in his carnivorous sunflower costume. His face was lined with sharp yellow petals that opened and closed on his face and his own teeth had fangs, with hands hidden within big leaves. He whistled looking at the Gryffindors from top to down, ‘My my Kim Seokjin, never seen you in anything other than your victorian era clothing, and now look at you in this tantalising robe,’

‘Well,’ Jin flicked his hair back, ‘I figured if I can’t dress sexy right now, I won’t ever be able to. I won’t get the company that’s just the people present here,’

Hoseok’s eyes briefly flickered to Namjoon to check how he was doing and the suppressed panic on Namjoon’s face was nearly comical.

Jimin levitated closer to them, ‘Hold on, let me take a picture,’ he gestured to the matching pair to huddle close near the lit pumpkins and floating bats. ‘Closer, what are you feeling shy for? Jin I can see you flush through your pale makeup,’

‘Shy?’ Jin fumbled, ‘I’m not shy,’

‘Closer then. Put your grape hand around Joon’s neck, I need to see both your hands,’

Not knowing what to do with the inner hand, Namjoon first hovered his palm over Jin’s scantily clothed back, finally resting it on his waist softly. That touch tingled Seokjin. Things already felt heated between them, every short exchange of glances and every awkward chuckle.

‘Yeah, relax,’ Jimin the cameraman said. ‘You need to look like you’re enjoying the party, not trying too hard to pose,’

‘Would you click it!’ Namjoon rolled his eyes. ‘We haven’t started to enjoy the party yet!’

‘Is that Tae?’ Emina asked in surprise. Taehyung was in a pirate costume, hair long, blonde and knotted with a red bandana over his head. He looked grown up and handsome with his whole face exposed to the light, jaw turning sharper as he grew closer to 15 years of age but his eyes were still big and wondrous like they had been when he was eleven.

‘I'm sorry Jin but you ain't the prince anymore,’ Emina said.

‘I might just agree with you,’ Jin nodded in shock.

‘LOOK AT TAEHYUNGIE!’ Jimin almost plopped out of his water bowl in order to hug his friend. ‘When did you grow up so much!’

From between Jimin’s squeezing hug, Taehyung’s eye fell on Yoongi evidently adding something to the big jar of green drink that was on the their snack table.

‘Since I’m all grown up now,’ Taehyung started to say, ‘Maybe it’s time for my first proper drink?’

‘No can’t do!’ Jimin turned instantly. ‘No butterbeer before you officially turn 15,’

‘I’m almost 15!!’

‘Half a butterbeer then,’ Namjoon said to him and patted his blonde head.

Seokjin moved into the party to complete the second mission in his party plan.

‘God! I’m so thirsty,’ Jin mumbled hand held out to Laura who seemed to have a secret compartment in her Newt jacket costume. Jungkook gasped as she produced a tall flask, and Yoongi pinched his side trying to keep him from acting so suspicious because Namjoon wasn't very far away and they didn't want to get caught spiking the drinks so soon into the party. Not after Namjoon had told them not to.

And the explosion of bad acting unfolded.

‘Oh, I’ll get you some punch Jin!’ Yoongi said and unscrewed the flask’s cap, carefully pouring down its entire contents into the Punch. Jin was standing head to head to him, ‘Is that all of it?’

Yoongi gave him a side glance, ‘No there’s some more,’ he replied, pointing to Laura’s jacket reassuringly.

Jin nodded seriously, giving the large bowl a slight mix, to disperse any lingering evidence. He slightly moved to the right proceeding to slip a thin flask out of the tiny vials on his belt which he had implied were part of the costume of this god of wine, ‘My stocks are low this winter.’

Jungkook fidgeted in front of them, the unwilling accomplice wilting a little as Namjoon made direct eye contact with him. Yoongi was talking to Van and didn't notice the head boy slowly make their way over to them.

‘What’s happening here?’

‘Namjoonie!’ Jin was all big smiles and crinkled eyes and he pushed a glass of the green drink into Namjoon’s hand. ‘Here,’

Namjoon looked at Jin with suspicion, ‘Did you… did you spike the drink?’

‘What’s done is done,’ Jin clinked his own glass with Joon’s, ‘Now drink up! You know we have more to do than to stand and analyse the drinks!’ And he downed his own drink, urging Joon to follow.

And as always, just a smile from Jin was enough to make Namjoon a little more easy going. He shook his head with a smile and downed his drink too.

\---

A purple light shone directly into Namjoon’s eye while he downed the last of his third drink, making him squint and spill some on his chest. Hoseok, cheeks already an adorable shade of pink - thanks to the alcohol - saw it and laughed at him. Namjoon rolled his eyes and turned around to put his empty glass back on the table behind him, immediately reaching out to a pink cocktail. He handed his friend one and took a sip of his own.

He could clearly taste the alcohol in his drink, but he knew it would come to this anyway. It was near impossible to keep some of his friends from trying to magic the higher spirits into the open Punchbowl.

The music was loud now, loud enough to get them all moving but under control from not crossing over the noise blocking charm around the room. The pumping bass had everyone tapping their feet or swaying.

Namjoon looked away and caught sight of Jin making his way back with a small army of drinks bobbing along beside him. The look of exaggerated horror on Namjoon’s face brought a cute grin on Jin’s face.

‘Are you planning to pass out?’

‘Only if you promise to carry me back to our room,’ Jin replied the colour high on his cheek, flushed sweetly. But he was nowhere near as tipsy as he let on and Namjoon knew that because Jin always managed to hold his drink better than him. He asked himself why he was doing this impromptu competition at all, but suddenly he couldn't be bothered to remember.

Hoseok, Emina and Vanessa cheered as Namjin started throwing the drinks back, all of which looked to be popping vigorously. Jin grimaced after his first shot and Namjoon almost gasped, ‘W-what’s in these?’ he asked, clutching the table they had snagged to themselves.

Jin looked up, tears collecting on his lash, ‘I dunno,’ he grinned, ‘Grabbed the first thing I got from Yoongi.’

Vanessa was laughing with them, her hand hitting Emina’s bare shoulder to try and reign in her laughter and ground herself ‘Yoongi likes to surprise people,’ she said by way of explanation.

‘Okay, no stopping,’ Emina exclaimed, handing Namjin another popping drink each, urging them to continue.

Namjoon blinked a bit slowly when his pretty pink cocktail was thrust back into his hand, ‘I love this colour, Jinnie,’ he slurred. Jin looked at the big oaf, smiling at him with dimples in full display. ‘It reminds me of you,’ Namjoon continued scrunching his eyes shut like whenever he witnessed something incredibly cute.

‘Seokjinnie,’ Namjoon wailed suddenly, arms going around Jin’s middle and tugging him close. He was almost pushing his face into Jin’s neck and the man froze, ‘I- I think you’ve had too much to drink Joonie. You need some water or lemonade,’ he breathed, his skin tingling where Namjoon dragged his hand back up his back.

‘What we need-,’ said the dryad in question, jaw gong slack, ‘Wwe needs to d-dance.’ Jin gave an airy laugh completely sure that Namjoon was too far gone on the seven cocktails they had had together. Although to be fair, Namjoon had been on a steady diet of alcohol and Fruit Punch from the beginning of the night.

Namjoon dragged Jin to where Taehyung and Jungkook were completely losing their minds on the dance floor. Nobody really knew what dance steps they were doing, limbs moving and hips swaying in whatever direction the music moved. Namjoon took Jin’s hand and twirled him around but Yoongi’s shoulder accidentally hit Jin hard on the elbow.

‘Owe!’ Jin exclaimed over the loud music. They were hardly able to hear each other.

‘What happened!’ Yoongi turned around and Namjoon came closer.

‘Electric current hit my elbow!’

Jimin sauntered closer, ‘Did you get hurt? Maybe you should tell someone to kiss it better!’

‘Namjoon! Why don’t you kiss it better?’ Yoongi yelled.

‘What?’ Namjoon leaned towards Yoongi, almost losing balance in his tipsy state.

‘Kiss him!’ Jimin pointed at Jin who was currently frowning with an adorable pout as he rubbed his elbow, ‘He wants you to kiss him or he’ll be sad,’

Namjoon blinked, leaned in closer and pressed his soft lips to the apple of Seokjin’s cheek. He pulled back, still looking innocently at a shocked Seokjin ‘Don't be sad Jinnie! What happened?’

Everyone was wide eyed with a mischievous ‘did that just happen?’ grin on their faces as Jin appeared red even through the shades of the party lights. Suddenly he started to giggle and that transformed into a full blown laughter as he pointed at his elbow.

‘Jin?’ Namjoon was even more confused now. But Jin was laughing so hysterically that he fell back and his butt landed flat on the dance floor.

‘Jinnie!’ Namjoon dived to pull him up, unaware of his own inebriated state. The lack of coordination sent the headboy careening down to the floor as well. For a few moments, the two Gryffindors just sat on the floor and laughed into each other’s shoulders until they had tears of mirth on the corner of their eyes.

‘My butt,’ Namjoon laughed, ‘My butt hurts! Jinnie you made me fall!’ Namjoon felt like he had been betrayed and pushed Jin’s shoulder, ‘You’re supposed to take care of me!’

Jin wanted to giggle so bad and he did. He couldn’t stop himself gazing, and biting his lip. He had never seen Namjoon be this clingy or this adorable and Jin wanted to press him into his chest, not letting anybody see how precious he was being just then.

Jin was just about to untangle himself from Joon to get a little something to sober them up when he felt a little tug on his robe. The adorable Dryad had his hands fisted at the bottom of Jin’s robe and the sight of it, the hand curled around him, the way Namjoon was looking at him right then like he needed Jin to just sit by his side till the sun rose and stay even after for subsequent mornings, it made Jin crazy, his chest was going to burst.

‘If you get any cuter I’ll have to eat you,’ he said softly and Namjoon looked a bit dazed. Jin smirked, ‘Stay put,’ he warned, watching Namjoon’s cheek heighten in colour. ‘We need some lemon juice in us before we get sloshed beyond repair,’

It was well beyond 3am when everyone decided to stealthily creep back to their dorms. None of them had the mindset to be half as careful as they were while coming in but to their fortune, they did not get caught.

NamJin entered their dorm, giggling in secret excitement and flopped on their beds but the Dryad sat up as quickly as he had flopped down, ‘Oh! I have to remove these saplings first! They shouldn’t get crushed,’ and he started to fumble with the vines that twisted around his forearms.

‘Let me,’ Jin came to him. Namjoon was far gone, his hands completely uncoordinated and speech slurry thanks to the alcohol. He looked at Jin with sleep lidded eyes and just smiled.

‘You’re taking care of me,’

‘Didn’t you want that on the dance floor? So here I am,’ Jin said while removing Namjoon’s boots which had roots growing over them. Jin was seeing him more closer than ever and he couldn’t help but realise that every bit of Namjoon was beautiful. Even his ankles, his toes, his knees. Jin’s eyes lingered from Namjoon’s feet to his thighs as his thumb subconsciously rubbed over the ankles he was gripping.

Namjoon started to giggle again, eyes disappearing and dimples deepening. Jin moved up and carefully unwound the vines from his forearms and lifted them off his shoulder. Finally he removed the crown, now leaving Namjoon with his green wrapped skirt. Jin realised he shouldn’t stare anymore because it was getting harder to look away from what was in front of him, Namjoon’s bare and soft chest. Jin had drunk plenty of liquids through the night but his throat suddenly felt parched. He bit his lip and started to stand up but Namjoon’s palms caught his arms.

‘Stay… where are you going?’ Namjoon’s nose was almost touching Jin’s and it was too much… too much heat, too much tension, the way Jin felt being pulled to Namjoon, like gravity. His stomach had surely turned into a whirlpool.

‘I’m here Joon, but you need to sleep now,’

‘No!’ and Namjoon hugged him and Jin softly gasped. He was right, Namjoon’s body was soft… soft, warm and strong. Feeling Namjoon this close, skin on skin, Jin was melting and combusting at the same time.

‘Did I…’ Namjoon said softly, ‘Did I tell you… you look so beautiful today. You’re… Beautifullest,’ 

Jin couldn’t help but grin shyly into Namjoon’s shoulder, ‘I’m… I’m happy you think that,’

Namjoon pulled away, looking Seokjin in the eye, ‘Am I? Am I beautiful to you? Even a little?’

He looked at Jin so innocently, so pure with curiosity and a bit of insecurity and Jin had to cup his face in his palms. He stroked Namjoon’s cheeks with his thumb.

‘You have no idea… how beautiful you are,’ and then Jin grinned ‘You’re beautifullest too,’ he gazed at Namjoon’s face. He would’ve kissed him, right here and now. But he could see Namjoon’s eyelids falling shut in his intoxicated state. Would Namjoon even remember these moments? Would he himself remember this in detail?

Probably not. And Seokjin wanted his kiss with Namjoon to be etched into his memory for eternity.

‘Joonie, lie down now, we have class tomorrow, remember?’

‘Pssh… let’s bunk,’ Namjoon said but obeyed Jin when he pushed him down on the mattress and pulled the covers over him.

‘Alright Head Boy, I’ll see what your views are on that tomorrow,’ Jin brushed his hands through Namjoon’s hair and softly kissed his forehead. By the time Jin pulled away, Namjoon was asleep, mumbling some half formed words.

The next morning when both woke up in their individual beds, they glanced at each other across the room. Both remembered last night in almost sequential detail with a few blank spots. The long glance between them was like an unspoken acknowledgement. Both were far too shy and embarrassed to verbally ask the other if they remembered what happened, if they remembered that Namjoon kissed Jin’s cheek, if they remembered that they coined the word ‘beautifullest’, if they remembered how close they were to risking it all and devouring each other’s mouths.

For now, the gaze was all the ambiguous acknowledgement they would get.

*

Some Weeks Later...

Namjoon and Seokjin sat dumbfounded on their regular maroon couch in the Gryffindor common, looking at the two wrapped gifts in front of them on the rug.

‘Now the gifts are random? Without any occasion?’ Seokjin asked.

Charlie who passed by them chuckled, ‘At this rate, I don’t know what’s going to happen on Valentine’s day. You two are going to flood this entire common room,’

‘This is not our fault!’ Namjoon exclaimed to his junior.

Seokjin leaned closer to Namjoon and whispered, ‘This… this is from Jessica Simpson and her group of friends isn’t it?’

‘I guess so,’ Namjoon nodded.

‘Yes it is,’ Charlie answered for them. ‘I saw her group buying this at Hogsmeade. It’s your final year so I think they’re all trying extra hard, like a last chance to hear a yes from you two,’

Seokjin sighed, ‘I honestly… don't know what to do. I have declined these gifts so many times. They make me feel like a monster now,’

‘Don’t think that,’ Namjoon placed a hand on his shoulder, ‘Everyone should know their boundaries and to politely be within them. Hold on, I’ll write both of us a refusal note. We can’t take any more gifts from them and they need to understand that. Also, Charlie?’ he called the Gryffindor prefect, ‘How’s prefect duty going? I didn’t have time to look through the prefect’s reports,’

Behind them a couple of Gryffindors were heading out and Seokjin saw them carrying Quidditch gloves and headgear.

‘Hey, where are you all headed to?’

‘The Quidditch pitch,’ one of them replied. ‘Thought we would have a game,’

‘Oh, alright,’ Jin replied. ‘ Is the pitch vacant right now?’

‘Should be,’ Charlie said. ‘But someone’s booked it for noon so, don’t play beyond noon,’ he looked at the boys who nodded and left.

Charlie sat on the armchair next to them and sighed, ‘The prefect duties are not going well. At all. I’m pretty sure at this point that there are certain people in this school who are instigating and propagating this feeling of disunity. Also, many are not happy that now, you two are friends with Min Yoongi and his Slytherin posse. And Jung is dating him? How in the world did that happen?’

‘Why do they care who we are friends with?’ Namjoon said. ‘That’s our personal business, why is it becoming a cause for all school hate,’

‘You probably don’t realise it but you had a lot of power and influence in the school. People look up to you two. It’s just the way you both are, and your looks don’t hurt. People are charmed in an instant. Add Jin’s princely status and your academic excellence, you two are a power duo. Not to mention more than half of student council is close friends with you, the head girl, Jungkook, Hoseok,’

Seokjin crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on the couch with a serious face, ‘Then perhaps they should get influenced by the fact that we’re trying to look past the prejudice against Slytherins. I mean if anyone should hate Yoongi and Laura it’s me and Hoseok. No one in this world has more cause than us to hate them. But we’ve ended up doing the opposite,’

‘That’s true,’ Charlie nodded. ‘But people don’t know _why_ you and Jung should not be hating the Min-Dracwyns and how that reason is much deeper than their pettiness. Heck even I don’t know the full story. But… the majority of the student body isn’t acting smart. Someone is providing a narrative through whispers and the rest are following like a herd,’

Namjoon leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, ‘And what is the narrative?’

‘The general narrative is you two are being influenced by the Slytherins,’ said Charlie. ‘That they don’t deserve your goodness and you two are being naive by giving them this chance of friendship. They’re talking like the Min-Dracwyns want complete control over the student council and now they have both of you, Emina, Jungkook and Hoseok. And you know how people add their creativity to rumours. Some think the Min-Dracwyns have put a dark spell on you and are controlling you,’

Seokjin and Namjoon were at a loss for words.

‘So these people think they know us better than we know ourselves,’ Seokjin said. ‘It’s funny how they can look up to us and consider us naive, all in the same breath,’

‘I hope this gets sorted soon,’ Charlie said. ‘It’s a nightmare, trying to resolve fights everywhere,’

Seokjin nodded, trying to assure Charlie but when he glanced at Namjoon, he felt his best friend might not be that unaffected by these rumours. Namjoon looked pensievely at the rug, his clasped hands rubbing over each other uneasily.

Once Charlie left to start on his OWL assignments, Jin turned towards Namjoon and placed his hand on the other’s knee.

‘Joon, don’t overthink it,’ he gently said.

‘I… I thought people would behave better than this. Isn’t that what the entire staff… and the student council always teaches them to be?’

‘Don’t you dare take this as your responsibility,’ Jin said, grip tightening on Namjoon’s knee. ‘No place is perfect. And we have plenty of good, kind students. In every house. It’s just that we’re having an unfortunate period of time where the unkind ones are being louder than the nice ones. But this will pass. Also, we will graduate in a few months. You know what my mother says… there won’t be more drama in your life than when you’re a senior in school. The kids here are still growing, not all them talk sensibly. Once you step into the adult world, the pettiness will be lesser as you grow older. So we just gotta bear with it for a few more months,’

‘Speaking of the adult world,’ Namjoon turned to him. ‘I think I’m going to take the advice you all gave me and take a Ministry job,’

‘Follow your mind more than our advice Joon,’ Seokjin said. ‘I and Hobi suggested a Ministry job maybe because both our fathers are also Ministry workers and that’s what we’ve seen most closely. And why we suggested it for you is because we see the potential in you. You’re not a fool, you will survive and rise to make a good difference. But the Ministry is a dirty playground. Your job there might not be a happy one,’

‘If I’m unhappy with it, I’ll quit and ask Dumbeldore if I can teach here,’ Namjoon smiled, ‘Hey! Maybe you could teach too! Potions! Once Snape retires,’

‘Retires,’ Jin laughed. ‘Have you seen Dumbeldore and McGonagall? They’re ancient. By the time Snape gets that ancient and retires, I’ll be 50. What will I do till then,’ he shook his head.

‘Have… have you given it any thought?’ Namjoon asked cautiously. ‘About your career direction?’

‘How about baking?’ Seokjin asked. ‘I love baking, I love photography, I could have a dessert gallery?’

‘You are a great baker,’ Namjoon said, his gaze turning honey. ‘Put your heart to it and it will be amazing,’ he extended his own hand and rubbed Jin’s knuckles that were gripping his knee. They didn’t speak, just looked at each other. The silence felt comfortable.

‘Namjoon! Seokjin!’ Charlie came running into the common room again, ‘Quidditch grounds, NOW!’

The two seniors jumped, eyes looking at Charlie in confusion and worry.

‘What happened??!’

‘There’s a big fight,’ Charlie turned on his heel and ran with NamJin following him. ‘BIG fight!’

As the Gryffindors rushed towards the grounds, they could hear rough yelling and what looked like a crowd gathered in the middle. Ash Vorhart and Emina joined them midway, hurrying to the chaos.

The mixed house players were almost ready to have a go at each other, making extremely crude remarks which could have them suspended if McGonagall heard even a syllable of it. Everyone was here. Vanessa and Laura were rushing from the greenhouse. Jungkook rushed into the fight to separate the boys. Charlie and Hoseok followed.

‘What are you guys doing!’ Charlie looked at his fellow housemates, the same ones who had just left the common room to play quidditch.

‘These guys aren’t supposed to be here!’ Yoongi yelled, pointing at them all.

‘This time slot was ours for Quidditch team practice. Half of you aren’t even on your house’s team!’ Jimin was quite angry, his face red and eyes hooded.

‘Well you played dirty!’ a 7th year Ravenclaw Freddie pushed his chest and something small fell on the grassy ground beneath them. Everyone looked at it and a Hufflepuff swooped down to pick it up before anyone else did. It was a glass vial with a clear brown liquid inside it, a purple belled flower soaking in it. Everyone was curiously looking at it. The label on the vial read W.B.

‘Wolfsbane!’ the Hufflepuff exclaimed. ‘Its wolfsbane!’

Everyone looked at Jimin in shock and fear.

‘What’s happening?’ Vanessa whispered to Laura. ‘Jimin doesn’t carry wolfsbane like that,’

‘It fell from Jimin!’ Freddie pointed at him. ‘I saw it fall, we all did! He’s a werewolf indeed!’

‘That is not wolfsbane!’ Jimin yelled.

‘Oh yeah? How do you know wolfsbane so well?’

‘Coz he’s been taking it everyday thats why,’

‘We’re letting a werewolf live with his, he’s a fucking monster-’

Freddie fell from a hard punch from Yoongi’s fist. There was a loud gasp from the students surrounding them.

‘Don’t you dare!’ Yoongi yelled.

‘You bloody snake!’ A Gryffindor came at Yoongi and punched him on the jaw.

‘Oh no you don’t!’ Laura yelled and ran to the Gryffindor, throwing her shoulder into his chest and smacking him straight on the nose.

Vanessa went in next, whipping her wand out, trying to separate whoever she could find but the chaos was too much.

Ash and Jin gave each other a fearful look and the four went in, trying to separate everyone, getting hit themselves in return. Supporters from all houses had joined in and now fists and feet were thrusting in all directions, all of them yelling, growling and abusing. Vanessa was trying to pull Emina away from being crushed between two big seniors. Jimin had the maximum people attacking him. Jungkook launched himself in between them, pushing his own housemate away, earning a remark of ‘traitor’ by him. A Slytherin punched Hoseok and he fell on the floor, howling. Yoongi dragged that person away by the hair yelling ‘DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HOSEOK!’

‘ENOUGH!!!’ they all heard the hair-raising, deep voice of their headmaster echoing loudly across the pitch. Everyone abruptly stopped, looking in the direction of the voice to see Dumbledore standing on one end of the pitch, looking furious beyond their imaginations. His jaw was hard, lips curled into a line and blue eyes hard like ice.

Everyone separated from whoever they were holding or sitting on and looked sheepishly at the Headmaster before looking at their own feet.

‘The Great Hall. Now. All of you. If I find even one student missing, they will be suspended immediately,’ Dumbledore’s cold eyes swept over them once and he strode back to the castle.

Soon all students of the school were gathered in the Great Hall, the head of the houses standing in the front. All involved in the fight were standing in a line in front of the staff’s table. Dumbledore stood at the centre, his eyes looking at them in disappointment.

‘Never,’ he started and paced the length of the line. ‘Never in the centuries of this school, has something this shameful happened. This has crossed all levels of atrocities… I… I had never expected this from any of you!’

‘We invited the Slytherins for a match but they played dirty!’ A Hufflepuff with a bleeding forehead said. ‘Look!’ and showed him the wound.

Dumbledore sighed, clearly unimpressed and looked back at the students. ‘If the students of the houses cannot get along with each other, we might as well have four separate schools. Why call yourself a Hogwarts student when all you can think about is being a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff!’

The students looked down in guilt again.

‘We are sorry Headmaster,’ Namjoon stepped in front and started to apologise.

‘Yes we really are,’ Hoseok joined him. ‘It will never happen again,’

‘The ones who started this fight should be saying these words,’ Dumbledore said, eyes flickering to the real bullies in all the four houses. ‘Yet they are still silent,’ he shook his head and walked out.

The students started murmuring to themselves and the staff looked at each other before taking off behind Dumbledore.

‘Prefects keep order,’ McGonagall said before disappearing into a corridor behind the other teachers. The Min-Dracwyns rolled their eyes in a mirror-like manner and turned to keep their house in order. Laura had a scratch along her forearm. She pulled her sleeve up and was wiping it with her scarf when she looked up to see Jungkook looking at her in concern. He had a bleeding bruise on his eyebrow and a scratch on his cheek and immediately, the female Ravenclaw perfect Sierra was there to tend to Jungkook’s wounds.

‘What’s gonna happen?’ Yoongi whispered to her.

‘I don’t know… but we aren’t apologising. They need to apologise for calling Jimin a werewolf,’ Laura bit through her teeth. Jimin stood slightly away from everyone, seething in anger.

The teachers returned and McGonagall took the centre. All eyes and ears turned to her.

‘After discussion with the Headmaster, we the professors of Hogwarts, have decided to initiate an event for the betterment of this school and its unity,’

The students started whispering to each other again.

‘This event should help you all work together, putting your competition aside,’ she said. ‘The event is an age old of tradition for uniting magical students - The Yule Ball,’

The whispers grew louder.

‘The Yule Ball?’

‘Isn’t that for a tournament?’

‘Are we finally having a dance?’

‘Is that like wizarding prom night?’

‘The Yule Ball,’ McGonagall continued, her voice louder over the whispers ‘is traditionally a dance conducted during the Triwizard Tournament, where 3 neighbouring wizarding schools compete with each other. It is an event to promote international magical cooperation. But seeing as how we need cooperation within our very walls, we think it will be a fine event for you all to learn that,’

The students were mostly smiling at the news.

‘Furthermore, we have also decided the student body will carry out the tasks for this event. The decorations, the food, the activities, all will be organised by you. And, the president of this committee appointed by Dumbledore is Park Jimin of House Slytherin,’

At that, everyone looked at each other in confusion.

‘He will choose 4 members from each of the 4 houses to head each department. His words and decision will be final and can only be questioned by Professor Dumbledore,’

‘What!? Why is he chosen?’

‘The werewolf boy?’

‘That’s too much power. Why should a Slytherin decide everything?’

‘Is she serious?’

McGonagall looked at the Ravenclaw girl who had made that last comment.

‘Yes I am very serious Miss Presley,’ she said to the girl who looked away sheepishly. ‘The staff knows Park Jimin is quite capable of this responsibility and will be a fair person to head this event. I suggest you all keep that faith as well,’

Jimin looked at McGonagall unable to understand what was going on in the staff’s mind to have made a decision like this but she only smiled at him encouragingly.

‘Well, you all have a month to prepare so Jimin I suggest you start planning immediately,’ and she left the dias.


	3. Friends, Potions & Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends from the four houses have some fun, competitive activities as they prepare for the Yule Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a meme-y chapter :P

The moment the Yule Ball had been announced, Namjoon knew he wanted to ask Seokjin if he could take him to the ball. He just didn’t know how exactly he should do it. He wanted to put at least some effort into it, and not let it be just a plainly worded question.

The day after it was announced, Jimin called a meeting of the seniors and asked the student council to help maintain the decorum. Even though Dumbledore had given him a place of importance, there were still people who refused to listen to him.

The seniors, fifth to seventh year were gathered in the side room adjacent to the Great Hall during the lunch break. It was big enough to accomodate half of the school, with wooden floors, a tapering ceiling and benches which had been pushed back for space. There was a self writing quill taking down names of students as they entered.

‘Alright,’ Jimin said loudly and cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention. The Slytherins were fully supportive of him and shushed all other students so that Jimin could talk. Namjoon and Emina stood on either side of him, keeping a subtle eye on the gathered students.

‘The staff has approved one of my suggested lineups for the Yule Ball’ Jimin said, using the sonorous charm on his voice box. ‘I will need 4 members from each house to fill in the following departments - food, decoration, music, stage,’

‘Stage?’ There were hushed discussions among everyone.

Jimin continued, ‘The stage is for the going to have a talent show that we’re going to have. And since this is a ball, so yes, all of you will be bringing a partner,’

The discussions turned to excited whispers and giggles.

And then Jimin said something to cut through their excited chatter. ‘A partner from another house,’

Namjoon’s heart sank. His eyes automatically sought Seokjin and found the boy looking straight back at him.

‘WHAT?’

‘You're kidding!’

The protests from the students grew louder.

‘This event is about learning to get along with each other,’ ‘Well,’ Jimin addressed them. 'So let's take it in that spirit. Talk to someone you haven't. Ask someone who is your acquaintance. Get to know them,’

The students again burst into disordered murmurs.

‘Silence!’ Jimin’s voice echoed over the students and they hushed, looking at him. ‘This is Dumbledore's decision and it will not be met with disapproval,’

‘As for the talent show, you will participate at least in a team of two, and again, this has to be an inter-house team,’

‘We don't need that,’

‘Let's just not compete,’

‘The prize is clearance in all assignments for the whole year… including potions,’ Jimin said, watching them all intently as their disgruntled faces turned to a look of shock and wonder, jaws hanging open. Snape was a pain in the neck for everyone. And potions was among the hardest subjects… if it meant they wouldn't have to bother about Snape for a whole year… there was nothing better than that. No more detention, no more suffering of your overall marks because Snape was in a bad mood.

*

Jimin, Jin and Ash, the three who knew the basics of ballroom dancing agreed to teach their friends for an hour everyday until the Yule Ball. Jungkook and Hoseok, the most eager students, made their way to the practice room to set up the gramophone and do some warmups. When they reached the practice room door, they found the floor flooded with packages and notes.

‘Oh what's that?’ Jungkook bent down to pick one up. The red note was addressed to him, it was a Yule proposal from a Gryffindor.

‘Promposals!’ Hoseok exclaimed. Jungkook gave him a quizzical look.

‘Muggle schools also have a dance at the end of the year. It’s called a prom, like our Yule Ball. Wow, most of these are for you Jungkook,’ he flipped each card open. You got so many! Sadly I didn't get any,’ Hoseok frowned.

‘That’s coz everyone knows you are going with Yoongi!’ Jungkook chuckled. ‘Why would they want to ask and then hear a no from you. Who do you want a promposal from?’

‘No one really,’ Hoseok said. ‘But seeing you get so much attention makes me want to get some too!’

‘You have a boyfriend who's giving you all the attention in the world! Let me tell him you’ve been wanting other to ask you out, let's see what he-’

‘Don't you dare say anything to Yoongi! You know I’ll reject a thousand requests just to go with him!’

They entered the practice room and Hoseok started the music but did not start his stretches. Instead he was moving to the door. ‘I’ll see you in a bit,’

‘Where are you going?’ Jungkook called out.

‘To get my promposal from my boyfriend!’ he set out with purposeful steps.

Hoping he would find Yoongi in their common clubroom on the other end of the castle, Hoseok entered the clubroom, his face looking longer than usual in his sour mood. He stood beside Jin who was on the couch, stashing away a few cards. They had lace running along edges and ribbons tied on them.

‘I heard Tae is not talking to you?’ Hoseok asked Jin.

‘He won’t even look in my direction,’ Jin sighed. ‘And honestly, I don’t wanna talk to him right now,’

‘He is in his prime angst years. Remember how we were at 15? I’m sure he feels like we’re… babying him too much. We’re older than him but I know he wants to feel as old as you,’ Hoseok sat next to him.

‘It’s not about my ego,’ Jin looked at Hoseok. ‘I just… I need a break ok? I’m trying so hard to help that boy and he shoves his anger on me. I need to first come up with a solution to his anger problem, only then will I go talk to him,’

‘It sucks that we are fighting when we should all be having fun and preparing for the Yule Ball,’ Hoseok said, leaning back as Jin tossed another card into the box.

‘Hey,’ Namjoon entered, holding a set of cards as well. His eyes fell on the box on the floor, ‘Is this the box you are gonna set off into the Great Lake with all your cards?’

‘Yeah,’ Jin said.

‘Can you take mine as well?’ Namjoon handed him the cards in his hand, embarrassment coating his cheeks pink. ‘I don’t know what to do with them… throwing them away seems mean and I don’t know where I can possibly keep them all,’

‘Sure,’ Jin pushed the box in front of him. The box was barely two feet tall but Hoseok couldn’t see the bottom.

‘Is this one of those infinity boxes?’ Hoseok asked.

‘Yeah, purchased from Zonko’s,’ Jin said.

‘And what’s it for?’ Hoseok asked.

‘Yule Ball Proposals,’ Jin said.

‘I see,’ Hoseok pouted again.

Jin gave him a knowing look, ‘If you’re looking for Yoongi, he might be in his dorm,’

Yoongi and Jimin were lounging in their respective beds in the colder than usual Slytherin dorms. There was a surprising knock on the window and both jumped slightly, turning their heads to find a red haired boy peering into the misty glass.

‘Let me in! It’s freezing!’ Hoseok yelled and Yoongi hurriedly opened the window for him. Hoseok climbed in, stumbling down the table but stood up quickly, hands on his waist, eyebrows narrowed and cheeks puffed in a pout. The drizzled droplets sat on his damp hair.

‘What are you doing here!?’ Yoongi was perplexed. Hoseok pursed his lips and pushed him aside, going to Jimin.

‘Jiminnie!’ He hugged the boy from the back, kissing the top of his raven haired head. ‘Our dance teacher! Wait, if you’re here, who’s watching Laura and Jungkook’s practice?’

‘They’ll manage,’ Jimin shook his head. ‘Staying there with that sexual tension between them… I don’t know how long this will go on,’

‘Is that why you paired her with him?!’ Yoongi asked from behind, hands on his waist. ‘Was this all a ploy behind my back-’

‘Oh hush!’ Jimin waved him off. ‘We all know you’re soft for Jungkook. Stop being all big brother-y,’

‘I swear if they don’t get together by the end of the Yule Ball, I give up,’ Hoseok threw his hands up. ‘By the way, did you figure out who you’re going with?’

‘Not yet,’ Jimin shook his head. ‘But I’m not too worried about that. Luckily you’re all sorted,’

‘No I’m not,’ Hoseok replied bluntly, making Yoongi’s brows furrow.

‘What do you mean?’ Jimin looked at him.

‘I mean, I’m not going with anyone for the ball, yet,’

Jimin’s eyes went from Hoseok to Yoongi, who was opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the words.

‘Hobi what do you mean-’

Hoseok looked at Yoongi, ‘Anyway, hope you get someone to go with _you_ ,’

‘But, we’re going together aren’t we!’

‘Have you even asked me yet? Where’s my promposal?’

‘Prompo-what?’ Yoongi was utterly confused.

‘I’m not going with you until I get my promposal,’ Hoseok crossed his arms and his pout was back in place.

Yoongi chuckled warmly, ‘I know you’re not really angry with me when you pout like that,’

‘Anyway, I’m off now,’ and left through the window, giving a last glare to Yoongi.

Yoongi sighed, sitting heavily on the bed. ‘I’m supposed to ask him for the ball? I thought it was obvious,’

‘You’re so boring! Give him the attention he deserves!’

‘Oh I give him plenty of attention!’ Yoongi rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

*

‘5, 6, 7, 8,’ Hoseok pressed on the gramophone and music filled the wooden floored practice room. He moved to the beat and tune, demonstrating the choreography to the two chosen for the opening dance - Jungkook and Laura who were again (unsurprisingly) not on talking terms with each other.

A sweaty Laura slumped to the floor, wiping the trickle down her forehead as she watched Hoseok in agony. Jungkook was tired as well. But Hoseok required perfection and he won’t rest until he gets it.

At some distance on the floor, Seokjin yawned and put his head on Namjoon’s lap. The Head boy was startled at first but smiled as he looked down as his roommate with those signature honey eyes that seemed to sparkle and the shy dimpled smile.

‘Finally we’re having a ball,’ Namjoon said. ‘I’ve always wanted to go to one,’

‘They’re a piece of work,’ Seokjin said and started to play with one of Namjoon’s hands. ‘But we gotta find an outfit for you. We should go to Hogsmeade soon,’

Namjoon nodded, letting Jin observe his fingers, compare their palms and do whatever he wants. The two were starting to be braver with their physical affection. They had been carding their hands through each other’s hair since a few years with the occasional hugs and dimple pokes. But slowly, they were pushing the boundaries, leaning heads on each other’s shoulders, sitting close by as they heard their friends rant and complain.

So now, Jin was quite happily nestled on Namjoon’s lap.

‘Speaking of Hogsmeade,’ Namjoon said, ‘I heard Three Broomsticks is having a special yule-eve dinner-’

‘I AM SICK,’ Emina’s yell interrupted the atmosphere of the dance practice room and they watched her enter in like a storm, ‘SICK I TELL YOU,’

‘Sick of what?’ Seokjin asked her with a frown and she put some gift boxes on the floor.

‘You. Two.’ She glared at the Gryffindors and Seokjin sat up rather guiltily. ‘You two either pick a partner for the ball or just CANCEL THE BALL! I cannot keep carrying messages for you from the thousand students of this school,’

‘We don’t have thousands-‘

‘I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!’

‘How about I take a date to the ball if YOU muster up the courage and ask out Vanessa?’ Jin pouted and Emina looked even angrier now. Jin’s eyes fell on the contents of one of the boxes in her hand.

‘Chocolates!’ he jumped at it hands outstretched. Emina frowned and slapped his hand away before he could grab it.

Namjoon was wide-eyed, watching Jin nurse his hand with a scowl on his face.

‘What’s your problem? It’s just a box of chocolates!’ Jin said, snatching the box as he dodged Emina’s hand again. He opened the red box, taking a big sniff, ‘Ah… smells so… so nice,’

‘Oh yeah?’ Emina sounded sarcastic. She sat on the floor opposite them and crossed her legs. ‘What does it smell of?’

‘Kind of smells like the detergent Namjoon uses. And of my room. And my favourite moisturiser… and…’ Jin stopped as he realized why he smelled Namjoon… something of Namjoon, he couldn’t figure out what exactly.

‘No, it smells like strawberries. Like your shampoo?’ Namjoon said, sitting across him and Jin turned pink. Emina was biting down a smile.

‘Hobi,’ she called. ‘What does this smell of?’

Hoseok took a sniff. ‘Smells like Yoongi’s bed in his dorm,’ he said with a dazed smile.

‘Jungkookie!’ She called him closer.

‘What!?’ Jungkook turned his head from the dance he was practicing. ‘I'm busy!’

‘Just come here a moment’ she beckoned him and Jungkook knew she wouldn’t let it go so he jogged towards her glancing at his dance partner once who was now stretching her legs.

‘What does this smell like? Tell me quickly,’ she pushed the chocolates to him. Jungkook took a long sniff and his smile disappeared, being replaced by his signature shocked face. Images of the luxurious prefect’s bathroom swirled in his mind- lilies, frankincense and musk… with a hint of his favourite blueberry lollipop.

‘Well?’ Emina asked him with raised eyebrows as everyone else looked at him with curious eyes.

‘Doesn't…. I can't smell anything,’ Jungkook said as his neck turned red.

‘Are you sure?’ Emina crowded his vision, looking at him with big eyes.

‘Yes of course I’m sure! What is with you!’ Jungkook pushed her forehead back with his finger and Emina hit his hand, both breaking into a small fight with Emina calling him a liar and Jungkook defending himself with a very high pitched ‘I am not!’

‘Hey! HEY!’ Jin pulled them apart. He realised the moment he smelled the scents of Namjoon that these weren’t just regular chocolates and now he needed this topic to end, ‘Enough. Chuck the chocolates, Jungkook get back to practice,’

‘Wonder who spiked them,’ Hoseok said, flipping the cover of the box to find any distinguishing labels. ‘It has to be someone skilled, this love potion doesn’t seem like an amateur's work,’ he frowned, when he didn't find any.

Jin and Namjoon sighed disbelievingly. And then they realized what they had just said a few moments ago.

Namjoon’s detergent… Jin’s shampoo… their room.

Namjoon glanced at Jin and looked away instantly, pretending to busy himself with the rest of the boxes.

‘How do we find out who did it?’ Jin said.

‘Well, that's tough,’ Emina said. ‘Unless one of you eats it and starts voicing out your delusional desires to meet that particular person. So I'd say let's just chuck it. And next time you two get something which smells like whatever you described, don't-eat-it,’

‘What did it smell like to you guys?’ Jungkook asked.

‘Well ok time to stash these away, I'll see you in class,’ Jin stood up, grabbed the red box of chocolates and ran out of the room. Namjoon watched him go quietly, wondering why Jin had smelled those things. He remembered reading about love potions long ago in his fourth year. A well made potion made you smell the things you liked the most. When you drink the potion, you would start smelling those same scents on the brewer of the potion, which entices a fake desire in you towards that person. Since love potions are for people who may or may not already be in love with someone else, the scents they smell can range from the scent of the person you love to just other more materialistic things. Could Jin be smelling Namjoon’s detergent in there because Jin’s always been a clean freak? He's often said he liked freshly laundered clothes.

Jin reached his dorm, kneeling near the fireplace. He opened the box and took a sniff one last time. It was as if Namjoon was in that very box. The smell of his hair, his clothes, his chapstick, their cozy room, it was all in there. He gulped, feeling his heart beat race. He was tempted to eat it just because it smelled so sinfully delicious. He wondered if the chocolates would taste like Namjoon’s lips… if that's what it tasted like if he ever kissed those lips. Jin closed his eyes, a shiver passing down his spine. Well, no matter what, this was not the real deal and it had to be destroyed.

Jin opened his eyes, looking down at the box in his hands.

‘Incendio,’ he whispered into the fireplace and it blazed into flames. Jin tossed the box into it and watched his favourite smells turn themselves to smoke. He sat back on his knees, trying to gather back his thoughts. He was tempted… tempted to make the first step. Namjoon had smelled Jin’s strawberry scent in the potion… should he just take this as a sign?

By the end of the day, the love potion news had travelled across the student body, without any initiative from NamJin or anyone else present when Emina had brought the chocolates.

‘Well then,’ Namjoon asked Emina. ‘Any luck on knowing who sent them to us?’

‘Well… I'm only hearing rumours,’ Emina replied, looking a bit unsure of proceeding further.

‘And?’

‘I heard Ash Vorhart gave a first year Gryffindor the chocolates to keep in your room,’

‘Wow,’ Namjoon rolled his eyes disbelievingly. ‘Just wow,’

‘Hey I'm not the one saying that,’ she got defensive. ‘I know she won’t do that,’

‘So Ash is trying to seduce both of us huh?’ Jin joined in. ‘Who comes up with all this?’

‘Oh yours isn't from Ash,’ Emina said with sarcasm. ‘Yours is from your beloved Dracwyn as per rumours,’ Emina rolled her eyes.

‘Oh wow,’ Jin gave a heavy dry laugh and clapped his hands. ‘Yes of course. Rita Skeeter made us fall in love. Where is my beloved?’ Jin stood up from his seat and pretended to search the Slytherin table. ‘Where art thou my beloved?’ He called out loudly making all heads turn to him. Emina facepalmed herself and returned to her table before the drama intensified.

At the Slytherin table next to them, all eyes were on Jin as well.

‘What's that dork upto now?’ Yoongi eyed him suspiciously.

‘Well someone's been spreading rumours that Ash and Laura sent love potion spiked chocolates to NamJin,’ Jimin stated.

‘You have got to be kidding me,’ Ash said exasperatedly. ‘I need a break,’

‘Ah there you are my beloved!’ Jin spotted Laura amongst her group, and pointed a long arm with a sleek finger and she was staring at him dumbstruck with her spoon still in her mouth. Namjoon covered his face in embarrassment as Jin conjured a red paper heart from his robe pocket and sent it flying towards Laura.

‘Thank you for the chocolates, we loved it!’ Jin announced. Laura put her spoon down and caught the flying heart.

‘I'm glad you loved them,’ she yelled back sarcastically. ‘I shall send you more,’

‘Can't wait!’ Jin shot her finger hearts until he could pinpoint which segment of his table was most flustered.

‘What is he doing? I thought he didn't eat the chocolates!’ Came the flustered voice of a fifth year girl.

‘Ssshhh!’ Another hushed her but NamJin’s eyes had already caught them. The group of juniors guiltily looked away and resumed eating their dinner.

*

‘Aah,’ Namjoon’s voice was almost a moan. ‘Slower,’

‘Right here?’ Jin asked him.

‘Hmmm,’ Namjoon closed his eyes, feeling Jin’s fingers work on his back.

‘Your shirt fabric will rub on your skin and give you a burn,’ Jin said. ‘I can't massage it properly then,’

Namjoon’s heart beat faster, ‘Sh-Should I take it off?’ he asked nervously.

There was a moment’s silence.

‘Yeah,’ Jin’s answer was affirmative and Namjoon complied, taking the piece of clothing over his head and off him.

‘Sit comfortably now,’ Jin said, his legs coming on either side of Namjoon's as both sat on the younger’s bed. Namjoon felt heat tingle where Jin’s hands touched his bare skin, a ghost sensation leaving its trail everywhere even after the contact broke.

Jin was having a hard time keeping his hands on Namjoon just for a massage. Namjoon’s occasional sighs while being shirtless in such proximity was sending his mind in all directions. He wanted to plant kisses along the younger’s shoulders, move his hands to the front to caress his chest, feel him pressing his body on him, and wrap his legs around Namjoon’s. He wanted to cocoon him, turn his head back and kiss him, so that for a few moments, only they existed and none of the exterior world. Blinking, trying to get his thoughts back to reality, he brought his hands to the sides, massaging his arms as well, eliciting another light moan of relief from Namjoon.

‘You’ve been staying up late again?’ Jin asked, now pushing and kneading his thumbs into Namjoon’s upper back.

‘Well… there are so many assignments,’

‘You took too many subjects for NEWTS. I was worried you will stop taking care of yourself. Did you have a proper breakfast?’

‘Kinda,’

‘What is _kinda_? You need to eat well! Tall guy like you! At least 50 pancakes!’

‘50 pancakes! I'm not a gian- ah!’

Jin’s tone changed instantly to one of concern, ‘Sorry did I hurt you?’

‘No, it was just a passing current. Keep going,’

Next, Jin silently massaged Namjoon’s neck and shoulders, listening to the younger’s deep breaths. Poor boy had been bent over his desk and writing all night. Jin was keeping himself content by taking this golden opportunity of observing his muscular arms and shoulders at close length. His musk was enticing and Jin now realised this was the indescribable scent he smelled in those chocolates. He could just bite Namjoon right now. He watched Namjoon’s head slowly lull and then jerk back up. He was falling asleep.

‘Are you sleepy?’

‘Hmmm,’ Namjoon replied, half awake.

‘Come here,’ Jin closed his legs around him slightly and leaned back on the bed’s head rest. He wrapped his arms around Namjoon’s torso and made him lean.

‘Jin-’

‘Shhh, just sleep,’ he spoke near Namjoon's ears.

‘Sing for me?’

Jin’s lips pulled up in a fond smile. He hadn't sung in years. ‘What should I sing?’

‘Hum that lullaby,’ Namjoon’s body grew heavier and he rested his head on Jin’s shoulder.

Jin started a low hum, a soothing vibration through his chest and soon Namjoon was lightly snoring on Jin’s chest. The older stroked his hair, his arms, putting him into a comfortable slumber.

When Namjoon woke up, it was past sunset. He found his body draped over Jin’s and Jin was awake, lazily stroking Namjoon’s hair with a content face. Namjoon hoisted himself up, face reddening at the proximity of their bodies… and he was shirtless? Then he remembered what led to this. Jin moved to face him but Namjoon’s expression confused him.

‘I- I’m sorry I just fell asleep-’ Namjoon started to move away.

‘Why are you sorry for that?’ Jin asked, not moving the hand that was draped around Namjoon’s back.

‘It… its mustn't be comfortable for you right, I slept off with all my weight-’

‘It was quite comfortable. I had a very good nap,’

Namjoon looked at Jin, lying on the bed like a sinful work of art. His one arm was lazily thrown above his head and the other was around Namjoon. His chest moved slowly as he breathed, the thin fabric of his shirt outlining the shapes within and his stomach peeked from the gap between his tugged up shirt and pyjamas.

Namjoon stopped moving and lowered himself on his elbow.

‘Why are you worried?’ Jin asked as both lay facing each other.

‘I don't know… I just…’ he gulped. What was he to even say? That he doesn't want Jin to know his true feelings and push him away?

‘Is your back better?’

‘Yeah. The pain is less now,’

‘Now can you put me to sleep? I like it when you stroke my hair,’

‘Sure,’ Namjoon brought his hand up to Jin’s face who closed his eyes and his breaths got deeper.

Namjoon wondered as he gazed on Jin’s ethereal face… maybe he should tell Jin about how he feels. How many friends shared the kind of intimacy that they did? He tried to recall if such moments existed between him and his other close friends. Plenty of times Hoseok had dozed off on his shoulder, Taehyung and Jungkook had slept on his lap. But that was nothing like how Jin was in front of him right now. Could it be that Jin felt the same way too? And that's why he is maintaining this level of intimacy? Or did Namjoon just think this was different because of his own feelings for Jin? He didn't want it to be just in his head. He wanted to know Jin felt the same way for him. It would make him the happiest man on earth.

Jin’s body moved and he draped his arm over Namjoon’s torso. Looks like they will be sleeping together yet again. These nights had become too frequent to be just a platonic relationship. Immersed in the heat of Jin’s body and his soothing scent, Namjoon decided that he will be braver. He didn't want to regret not doing all the things he wanted to do with Jin.

And it’s like Jin read his mind, ‘What were you saying about Hogsmeade?’

‘There’s… a special Yule dinner night in Three Broomsticks. I was wondering if we should go for it,’

‘Just the two of us?’

Namjoon gulped, ‘If you’re okay with that. Thought we’ll have some quiet time to ourselves,’

‘I’d love that… quiet time with you,’

Namjoon would feel Jin’s lips smiling against his shoulder and in a few moments, he saw that Jin was asleep with peaceful, deep breaths.

Next Week…

Jimin stood at the raised platform in the front and kept the wand to his neck, ‘Thank you all for coming,’ his voice boomed by the Sonorus charm. ‘You all have a list in front of you,’ he flicked his wand and a big list dropped down, with the used of the engorgio charm on the handwritten list that they had. ‘The Yule Ball committee has decided that leading up to the main event on the night of 20th December, we will have 2 other activities for you all to participate in,’

The students read the activities in the list.

Under the Great Lake

Mixed Team Quidditch

‘This Friday at 3PM, is Under The Great Lake. And on 18th December at 10AM we will have the Mixed Team Quidditch Match. Followed by the Yule Ball on 20th December,’

‘Who decides the team?’ A Hufflepuff girl asked. ‘For the Quidditch match,’

‘Well, let me leave that to you,’ Jimin. ‘Vote for the top 19 players you would like to see play with or against each other. It's going to be a Team of 9, not 7, so that more people get to play,’

‘How do we cast our votes?’

‘I’ll arrange for that soon,’ Jimin said. ‘You all will be notified,’

‘Who’s taking us underwater? Isn't that dangerous?’

‘Professor Vector, Madam Hooch and Professor Sprout are expert divers. They will be taking students in batches of 10 to explore the lake. Upto 4 batches will be taken, for an hour under water. So give your names to Madam Hooch soon. Any other doubts?’

There were murmurs of ‘no’ and shaking of heads.

‘Alright,’ Jimin clapped his hands. ‘If you have any questions you can contact me or Alby anytime. ‘And hurry up and get your dates for the ball. I don't see you all mingling enough,’

The students nodded and slowly dispersed out for dinner. His friends waited up for him.

Three Days Later…

Jimin held the most awaited results in his hands as he stood in front of the entire student body once again in the great hall. All eyes looked at him with anticipation from the four house tables while he stood at Dumbledore’s dias.

‘The results are out,’ he said. ‘You guys have voted. And here is the lineup for the two quidditch teams of 6 players each,’

There was a loud cheer from all the students. The players had not even been announced yet but the excitement was overflowing.

‘Team A,’ Jimin called over the noise. ‘The players are… Hufflepuff's Kim Taehyung, Ravenclaw's golden player Jeon Jungkook, Hufflepuff’s Jung Hoseok and his beloved half, Slytherin's Min Yoongi... and me,' he giggled, 'Slytherin's Park Jimin’

The four houses cheered and the Hufflepuffs roared, sending up their captain and prefect to the front where Jimin was. Jimin motioned them all to stand to his left.

‘Team B, players… Hufflepuff’s Bogum! Two friends already against each other I see! Who's next in Team B... Slytherin's Ash Vorhart, Gryffindor's Charlie Weasley! My amazing seeker Terrance Higgs of Slytherin! Oh wait, you are playing against me this time,’ Jimin’s face fell. ‘Next up Team B, Slytherin’s strong and sturdy Graham Montague! Ravenclaw's Yugyeom and the last player with most votes... KIM SEOKJIN!’

The uproar was deafening. The Hogwarts prince would be back in action, going against the other Slytherin prince, who everyone held with formidable respect. Seokjin walked up, giving Jimin a half hug and then clasping hands with their team players.

‘The teams will decide their leader, team name and color,’ Jimin said. ‘The match is a week from now, next Sunday, 3 PM. Oh hold on, there has been unofficial voting on the commentators too,’ Jimin unfolded another note.

‘Since Kim Seokjin, the prince of Hogwarts will be playing on the field, we have voted on the following students to be commentators. Vanessa Turner of Slytherin!’

The Slytherins looked surprised but happy at the turn out. Yoongi was clapping softly with a proud smile on his face as he watched Vanessa get up on stage.

‘And Emina Carter,’ Jimin announced and Jungkook almost fell down sniggering as he watched Emina shyly get to the front and stand next to Vanessa. The Head Girl glared at him, mouthing some scary threats that seemed to take Jungkook's teasing down a notch.

After that the the students dispersed. The 7 along with boys automatically huddled together, unable to contain the excitement of the match.

‘We’re in the same team!’ Yoongi put his hand around Hoseok’s waist. ‘I never thought that would happen,’

‘Yeaaaahhhh,’ Jungkook and Jimin hugged each other and then looked at Jin and Ash who were already discussing game plans and the pair looked quiet formidable while doing so.

* 

**The Great Quidditch Match (on major crack)**

**Day of the Match**

**Team A meeting**

Yoongi had been unanimously voted as the leader. They gathered in one of the unused classrooms on the ground floor to finalise on a name.

Jungkook clapped his hands as he sat at the table, ‘C’mon le’s get it!! Let's come up with a name that’ll make the other team shake by just hearing it!’

‘Let’s hear them quickly,’ Yoongi stifled a yawn. ‘I have to get to my pre-game nap,’

‘How about Gladiators!’ Hoseok pitched in.

‘Too old school,’ Taehyung flicked a piece of parchment on an unsuspecting Jimin who was busy reading a book. The boy scowled, leg coming up to kick Taehyung’s calf.

Jimin pitched in, ‘How about Fireballs? From the Chinese Fireball dragon breed?’

‘Yes let’s go with dragons!’ Jungkook grinned with much enthusiasm but Yoongi interrupted him.

‘We are not doing dragons! I don’t need more dragon terms in my life,’ The Slytherin dismissed the idea.

‘Thunderlions is the best name for us,’ their Gryffindor beater said.

Hoseok rolled his eyes, ‘You only agree coz the name has a ‘lion’ in it,’

‘Well too bad Thunder-Badger doesn’t sound as cool-’

‘ENOUGH!’ Yoongi yelled, standing up. ‘I’ve heard enough of all your stupid mouths blabbering with no end to it. I’m gonna go take a nap,’ he pointed towards the door. ‘And when I return, I need a name finalised or else I’m gonna name it whatever the fuck I want!’ and he stormed out.

They all watched him leave with shocked faces and as soon as he was out of earshot, Charlie turned to the rest with a grin. ‘See? Doesn’t a dragon name suit our leader? So shouldn’t we keep it fireball?

‘They’re gonna make so much fun of us if we name ourselves ‘balls’!’

The commotion resumed. Hoseok sighed, looking longingly towards the door through which his boyfriend had walked out.

‘I’m gonna go nap with Yoon,’ he mumbled to Jimin and left.

Hoseok walked to the next room where Yoongi had cast a sound proof charm. The blonde Slytherin was curled like a kitten on the couch and Hoseok poked his arm.

‘Yoongz, Yoongiii…’

All he got was a groan from him in return.

‘Can I squeeze in?’

Yoongi didn’t say anything but scooched to the side. Hobi gave a big smile and lay down next to him. He knew Yoongi wasn’t the touchy one, whereas Hobi was a cuddler, so he pinned his own arms under his sides so as to not bother Yoongi and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he could feel Yoongi move in his sleep behind him and the older boy’s arm snaked around Hoseok’s waist, the legs spooning him. Hoseok smiled, trying to keep the butterflies in his stomach from swirling around too much.

(outside the sound proof love bubble)

‘Blue Thunder! Thats final!’

‘But we are not representing Ravenclaw! We can’t be blue!’

‘Purple Thunder!’ Jungkook piped in.

‘Purple Thunder? We aren’t a Funk Rock music band,’

Jimin tapped the table to bring everyone’s attention back. ‘Do we have a name yet or not?’

Jungkook spoke through a mouth stuffed with wafers. ‘I dont even know what we doin here ‘nymore,’

At that moment, Yoongi entered, hair messy and eyes half open, ‘Has our name been decided?’

All at once starts yelling random names and arguments.

‘I sacrifice my sleep for y’all dumbasses!’ The Slytherin was annoyed again. ‘I shouldn't have signed up for this…

‘But we need a name,’ Jimin said. ‘You decide for us,’

All started yelling their choice of names again.

‘Quiet!’ Yoongi held his hand up. ‘I don’t wanna hear it! I’ve decided on a name,’

‘Well what is it then?’

‘Our name will be…’ Yoongi’s eyes narrowed in concentration, trying really hard to work a sleepy brain. ‘Our name will be… Team!’

Silence hung over them all as they tried to understand.

‘Team, really?’ Taehyung asked, eyebrows raised. ‘That’s your great solution?

‘It’s final, no more arguments,’ Yoongi waved his hand, already turning around to return to his nap.

Jungkook slid out of his chair and hopped to his captain. ‘But Yoongi! This name is so-’

‘Jungkookie,’ Yoongi put a gentle hand on Jungkook’s head, ‘You are like a little brother to me now. Won’t you support your big brother?’

Jungkook had stars in eyes at that. ‘We… are… brothers?’ he could hear the victory song in his heart. Yoongi had accepted him as his own. He’s gonna sail towards Laura Dracwyn with the wind on his side. ‘YES! TEAM IS THE BEST NAME EVER! WE ARE NAMING OURSELVES TEAM. ITS GENIUS! MIN YOONGI YOU ARE A GENIUS!’ Jungkook grinned.

The rest of them groan and facepalm themselves.

**Team B Meeting**

Jin stood up tall and cleared his throat. ‘As your team leader- No, hold the light higher Bogum, it needs to illuminate my face right,’

Ash rolled her green eyes, ‘Your face is illuminated enough,’

But of course Jin ignored that.

‘As your team leader, and encompasser of all that is beautiful in the world, I have decided on the best name this team can have. A name that resonates perfection, magnificence, beauty and elegance of our game play,’

‘Ok what is it?’

Jin ran a hand through his hair. ‘Our team will be called- Kim Seokjin,’

(awkward silence)

Ash sighed, ‘Ok fair enough,’ she clapped lazily in approval and the rest followed.

Namjoon walked in proudly at that time, a big grin plastered on his face, 'I made this banner,' he held it for Jin to see, and of course, it was his face on it, blowing a kiss. Jin looked at it with doe eyes and then gave a thumbs up to his roommate.

'You're playing after so long!' Namjoon continued to grin. 'I'm so excited!'

'Ok wrap up the love, we gotta get out of the tents!' Ash said, 'C'mon, let's get changed, the match literally starts in five minutes!' 

*

‘Welcome to our first ever interhouse team quidditch match!!’ Emina’s voice echoed over the stadium which was already high in spirits. ‘This is your dream team, arch rivals and best friends going up against each other!’

‘The audience really is anticipating the return of the prince, man would you look at those banners!’ Vanessa’s voice boomed. Almost the entire stadium held banners of Seokjin.

‘Yeah, this time it’s really hard to tell which side is supporting which team,’

‘Which is actually a good thing I guess, in the spirit of the Yule Ball Festa. Almost everyone is supporting multiple members from both teams!’

‘I think we should start the match before someone in the crowd falls down from excitement, coz I have never seen them this wild. Madam Hooche do we have an all clear?’

‘Teams are you ready?’ They heard Madam Hooch call out from outside the tents. Charlie Weasley pushed the flap of his team’s tent and nodded and saw Ash nod from the other side. Madam Hooch have a go signal to the commentators and Lee came to the two girls with a note in hand.

‘Why do you have that?’ Emina asked.

‘The silver team captain has asked me to play this on their entry,’ Lee answered.

‘And have they finalised at the name?’

‘Er… yeah,’ Lee said. ‘Both teams have finalised,’

‘Ok what are they?’ Vanessa asked, taking a quill to write it down.

‘Well…’ Lee didn’t know how to make this sound less ridiculous. ‘Yoongi’s team… is called… Team,’

Both the commentators caste her a look.

‘What?’ Vanessa asked her dumbfounded.

‘Yeah, their team’s name is Team,’

‘Oh god Yoongi,’ Vanessa said under her breath. ‘Ok the other team?’

‘Kim Seokjin,’

‘Yeah, Seokjin’s team, what’s the name?’

‘That’s the name. Kim Seokjin,’

Vanessa and Emina looked at each other utterly exasperated.

‘I don’t even…’ Vanessa shook her head and wrote the names down-

White and gold Team - Kim Seokjin

Black and Silver Team - Team

‘Ok are we ready for their entry?’ Vanessa looked at Lee.

‘Yeah, just let me press play,’ Lee said and pressed a button on the box.

 _(Don't forget to open in a new tab/window)[Team Seokjin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xomrqgZ9X_Y&ab_channel=%E2%80%A2minamochi%E2%80%A2) _

It blared music, in theme with the Kim Seokjin players flying up into the air with white and gold cloaks. They left a trail of golden sparkles wherever they flew. The crowd oooed and awed, watching them circle the pit and then all of them flew high in a straight, close line, parting in different directions like a star, with the middle bursting into fireworks.

‘Wow that was some spectacular flying by Team Kim Seokjin! Will team Team be able to match-’

Vanessa’s commentary was interrupted by the sound of another song playing across the pitch, the bass booming like an earthquake.

_(Don't forget to open in a new tab/window)[Team Team](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmimK6HxqK4&ab_channel=%EB%A0%88%EB%AA%A8%EB%A7%81) _

They saw Laura and a few others holding up another boom box and suddenly, out of nowhere, the players of team Team cut through the golden glitter with trails of black smoke. They looked omniously awesome and to add to their effect, the sky was getting darker. The players criss-crossed over the sky, creating a net with the smoke trails and suddenly the trails ignited, a mesh of fire bursting and falling down in sparks and right at that moment, there was a loud thunder with a bright flash of lightning.

‘Did you do that?’ Jungkook asked Yoongi while they floated on their brooms.

‘I can’t control the weather. Guess nature wants us to win,’ Yoongi smirked. ‘Told you that name was lucky,’

‘Oh my god looks like team Team brought the thunder with them!’ Vanessa said. ‘I’m gonna call this team Thunder!’ She saw Yoongi give her a look. ‘Yes Captain Min I’m gonna call this team Thunder coz saying team Team is ridiculous! It's gonna confuse the heck out of everyone!’

Yoongi rolled his eyes, ‘Whatever Van! Doesn’t matter coz we gonna win!’

‘Team Thunder it is then!’ Vanessa said and she could see the team’s players sigh in relief at the name change.

The players rounded up on either side of Madam Hooch who had the Quaffle in her hand.

‘Now players,’ she said. ‘Play a good game, and try not to be electrocuted,’ she looked at the lightening in the sky. ‘Alright are we ready to start?’

‘Of course!’ Jin said, bringing his hand forward and Yoongi shook it with a smirk.

Hooch put the whistle in her mouth and blew it as everyone saw the red ball being thrown fifty feet up in the air.

Jin rushed forward, before Yoongi could make his move, and grabbed the quaffle. Jimin and Jungkook wasted no time in flanking Jin and soon the Quaffle was out of his hands, but Ash caught it in the niche of time and rushed to score before the other team had time to catch up to her.

‘Team Seokjin makes the first score!’ Vanessa cheered. ‘It’s now 10-0 and Jungkook has the ball, and he passes it to Jung Hoseok! Wow, Hobi should wear bandanas more often, let that glorious face shine,’

‘Ahem, Miss Turner,’ McGonagall looked at her with warning eyes.

‘Oh lighten up professor,’ Vanessa said. ‘What’s the fun if we can’t make it fun?’

‘Oh no Jung Hoseok is being tackled by Yugyeom and Charlie! He’s like a ball stuck in a tube!’

Yugyeom made to grab the Quaffle but instead ended up grabbing Hoseok’s outer jacket. Hoseok let his hands off the broom and did an impossible turn, getting the jacket off him and Yugyeom was left with the black cloth limp in his hands while Hoseok soared ahead.

‘Oh my would you look at that!’ Vanessa said. ‘What kind of impossible moves! So Jung Hoseok has decided to ditch his jacket for more breathability of his arms but in turn getting most of us short of breath,’ Vanessa said.

‘Now now Vanessa, don’t get Yoongi worked up ,’ Emina chuckled.

Yoongi was floating there, mouth open, watching Hoseok cut through the other team. He dodged a bludger, tackled Charlie, and spun, throwing the ball right into the hoop.

‘JHOOOOOOOPPPPPEE!!!’ Yoongi yelled at the top of his voice. Hoseok looked at the cheering crowd and bumped his fists into the air. He had that unusual aggression which he showed only on the field, mouth screaming, teeth sneering, veins showing through his temple and neck, sometimes his tongue flipping out rudely. They called this the alter ego of Hobi.

Hoseok looked at Yugyeom and teased to ‘come and get him if he can.’

‘THATS MY JUNG HOSEOK!’ Yoongi yelled.

‘Oh, is that so?’ Jimin flanked them. ‘Coz he’s like this in bed?’

Yoongi’s ears turned red and eyes wide, ‘Pay attention to the match you perv!’

‘Oh please, who you trying to fool,’ Jimin rolled his eyes. ‘The only reason you don’t look surprised and just look turned on is because you’ve seen him like this, a lot,’ he sniggered and left before Yoongi could kick him.

The match went on with the sky getting even darker. The wind was getting stronger as well. Both teams made equal goals, the score being neck to neck throughout. This match brought out the best players from all houses, no one was going to slack, no one was going to back down. The beaters had been given 3 warnings, half hour into the match. For one brief moment the seekers - Taehyung and Terrance, who’s existence seemed to have been forgotten by the audience rushed down, zigzagging around the players.

‘Oh my!’ Emina exclaimed. ‘Has the snitch been spotted? Oh my gosh!!’

The crowd started screaming again and Taehyung and Terrance were sniggering to each other. Those two didn’t really know where the snitch was.

‘What are they doing?’ Jungkook looked at them cluelessly.

‘WHERE IS THE QUAFFLE?’ Jimin asked him. Jungkook had the Quaffle last until the seekers had intersected them.

‘Quaffle,’ Jungkook looked at his hand it wasn’t there. Below him, Ash has caught it and was rushing to score.

‘YOONGI!’ They screamed in unison. The red ball touched the keeper Yoongi's fingers and went into the hoop.

‘Team Seokjin scores! The teams are now at a tie of 140 points!’ Vanessa said. ‘Min Yoongi please wake up,’

‘I am awake!’ Yoongi yelled back.

Yoongi threw the Quaffle at his team and Jungkook caught it. In front of him, the opposite team had lined up to tackle the Quaffle out of him so he flew upwards, passing by Taehyung who was circling the field like a hawk.

‘Where’s he going?’ Laura said, craning her neck up to see Jungkook who was a speck of black now.

‘He’s going to do the canonball!’ Someone in the spectators screamed and everyone started cheering again.

‘JE-ON JUNG-KOOK! JE-ON JUNG-KOOK!’ The right side of the audience stands was chanting like thunder. Jungkook had the Quaffle in hand and was rushing down from top. He saw the gold players create a whirlwind-like circle around him, drawing closer in a spiral to make him feel trapped. But Jungkook kept going, bumping into Charlie but turning out to be the one with more momentum and strength. Charlie got shoved to the side with the force of Jungkook’s shoulder. As Jungkook rushed ahead, he looked back once to see if Charlie was alright but that one moment of distraction cost him. Jin tackled him from the side and the Quaffle almost slipped from Jungkook’s grasp. Jungkook stabilised just in time and flew faster, so fast that he could feel the wind rattling his rib cage. The goal posts were in view and he threw the Quaffle, almost crossing over the keeper’s boundary but pulled back just in time. The Quaffle brushed the edge of the ring and went in, the bell tinged and the silver team supporters jumped up in hurrah.

‘Team Thunder’s done it! They are officially ahead by 10 points and it’s half time!’ Vanessa screamed over the noise.

Taehyung came flying to give Jungkook a high five and both flew in a circle around the stadium, waving to everyone. They reached the center of their supporters were Laura was holding a big banner and screaming with everyone else. They were high fiving the people they could reach and waved at the others. Taehyung blew a small hand kiss back to his many fans.

The match commenced after 10 minutes. This was by far the longest match since the past 5 years.

‘Come on come on get the Quaffle!!’ Jin urged his team. ‘Terrance!’ He looked up and screamed. ‘How we doing up there?’

Terrance have him a thumbs up.

‘You know it would be great if you at least spotted that damned golden ball!’ Jin yelled again.

‘Well I didn’t make it disappear!’ Terrance yelled back. Jin trained his eyes back to the front where the ball was being tackled between Ash and Jungkook. He decided to shake things up a bit. He kicked his broom forward and started to fly around the field but not near the players, rather he was near the crowd next the Thunder’s keeper. He passed by Namjoon who held a huge banner of him and gave him a wink. The people started to cheer, seeing him up close. He sent a flying kiss to a row of people, running his hands through his silky brown tresses.

‘Oh my god he’s gorgeous!’ Someone exclaimed and they could hear some high pitched screams.

‘What’s happening?’ Yoongi looked at the crowd. ‘Are you serious Kim Seokjin? This isn’t a modelling campaign this is Qui-’ And the Quaffle shot past him into the hoop.

‘Min Yoongi!’ Van yelled. ‘Do you need glasses now!?’

‘Did Hooch really release the snitch?’ Ash wondered. ‘The seekers seem bored,’

‘Did we lose the snitch for good?’ Charlie asked.

‘Charlie!’ Jimin heard people scream and looked to his side where a bludger had hit the Gryffindor right on his face. Charlie looked like he was losing consciousness so Jimin rushed to catch him. He tried to somehow balance himself and a bleeding Charlie in his arms while on the broom. Fortunately, Ash reached them in time and both took Charlie down towards the tents.

‘Is he going to be ok?’ Ash asked Madam Pomfrey who was there with her nurses in case of emergencies. Pomfrey checked if he was conscious and Charlie was responding, though he was in pain, nose leaking tremendous amount of blood.

‘Thankfully his skull is intact, no cracks,’ Pomfrey said, examining his head. ‘A broken nose. He should be ok by tomorrow,’

‘Go beat them Ash!’ Charlie did a weak fist bump and fell back on the stretcher, ‘Ow that hurts,’

‘Go on you two,’ Pomfrey said. ‘They’re waiting,’

‘Jimin your shirt's bloody,’ Ash noticed as they flew back into the air.

‘Ah, fuck,’ Jimin looked down at it, ‘I’ll change it during half time,’

‘What’s the situation?’ Jin came towards them. They had called for a timeout.

‘We are one player down,’ Ash said. ‘We don’t have a substitute Jin, what should we do?’

‘Alright Team Kim Seokjin!’ Jin called to his members. ‘Gather around,’

Jimin flew back to his team while Team Seokjin gathered.

‘We can’t play with one less player,’ Yugyeom said. ‘They will destroy us. Park Jimin and Jung Hoseok combined? We are dying out here,’

‘Alright, we need a new player,’ Jin said. ‘Any thoughts who?’

All of them murmured names here and there but none were too sure.

‘Well, let’s get Kim Namjoon,’ Jin said.

‘Namjoon?’ Yugyeom asked. ‘He’s amazing of course but he hasn’t played this year at all,’

‘He played well when he trained the Gryffindors during practice,’ Jin said. 

‘Alright, I’m in,’ Ash said. ‘Let’s go talk to Hooch and McGonagall,’

They team flew towards the two teachers.

‘You want Namjoon to join?’ McGonagall asked. She looked back from Jin’s shoulder to the opposite side of the stands were Namjoon was sitting cluelessly, wondering when the match would resume. ‘Does he want to join?’

‘He’ll join us, don’t worry,’ Jin said. ‘So, can we do this or not?’

‘Well, we didn’t account for substitutes for this match, and I don’t want this turning into a bludger game where you all try to knock out one player after another to even the number so yes, take Namjoon,’

‘Yes!!’ Jin did a small celebratory fist bump and turned back to face Namjoon.

‘Namjoonah!’ He yelled at the top of his voice, ‘Go get changed!’

‘What!!??’ Namjoon yelled back from there.

‘You are our new player!’

‘WHAT?! ME?’

‘JUST GET YOUR ASS HERE!’

‘TAKE HECTOR! HE’S A CHASER!’

‘BUT I CHOSE YOU! YOU MORON!’

Everyone was rolling their eyes and shaking their heads.

‘GET MARRIED ALREADY!!!’ They heard someone yell from somewhere, the voice sounded a lot like Jungkook’s and Jin sent a glare towards the Ravenclaw who was cackling, almost falling off his broom.

‘Hurry up Seokjin, get your player ready,’ Hooch said and so Jin flew towards where Namjoon was.

‘Hope on,’ Jin moved slightly to the front. Namjoon carefully put his foot on the bipods and and grabbed on to Jin’s waist before he could fall.

‘Alright let’s go!’ Jin flew down to the tents towards the training room. The rest of his team followed shortly.

‘Here’s your jersey!’ Jin threw a white and gold shirt towards Namjoon. ‘Be quick!’

‘Are you sure I should play?’ Namjoon said, stripping down and wearing whatever Jin was handing to him. ‘I haven’t played-’

‘Shush! This is no time for doubts! I believe in you!’

‘Okay?’

‘Not just _okay?_ ’ Jin tried to pump him up. ‘It should be OKAY!!! WE GONNA DO THIS!’

‘YEAH!’ his team members came in to motivate him.

‘We are gonna go out there, and slay them all!’

‘YEAH!’

‘I CAN’T HEAR YOU!’ Jin urged them on.

 **‘YEAH!!!!’** This time Namjoon joined them too.

‘THAT’S THE SPIRIT!’ Jin grabbed Namjoon’s head aggressively and kissed the top it with an audible smack. ‘NOW GO OUT THERE AND DESTROY THEM!’

Team Seokjin headed out and took their positions on the field.

‘Oh my, the god of destruction is back,’ Yoongi looked at Namjoon, feeling slightly worried. They didn’t who was in danger now. The quaffle was passed around and Ash scored. She knew Yoongi’s keeper style and skills and was finding ways to fool him. She made 2 consecutive goals and was still going strong towards probably the third one.

‘HEY! JIMIN!’ Jungkook yelled over the noise and came flying towards the Slytherin. ‘Get this off,’ he started pulling on Jimin’s shirt.

‘Wha-whu-What are you-‘ Jimin was perplexed at his actions.

‘I need your shirt,’ Jungkook said, relentlessly.

‘But why?’

‘Don’t play with a bloodied shirt, it’ll get stuck on you, c’mon get it off,’ and he pulled the shirt over Jimin’s head and in that time there was the sound of the score bell. Jimin hurriedly pushed his head out of the hem of the shirt to see what was happening and their team had scored and Ash’s eyes were darting from Jimin to the goal post and back at him in embarrassment. She had lost the Quaffle when her eyes got distracted by whatever Jungkook was doing to Jimin. 

Ash was chewing on her lip at the rudeness of this boy, meanwhile Jungkook was cackling on the side.

‘HEY!’ Jin came flying towards the whole scene. ‘What are you guys doing! I’m calling a foul!’

‘A foul for what?’ Jimin asked him. ‘I needed to get the dirty shirt off me, it was sticking to my arm, I wasn’t able to move it well,’

‘Stop distracting my star player!’ Jin pointed at Ash who was still looking at Jimin from the corner of her eye. ‘PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!’ Jin looked towards where the teacher sat and she slightly jumped in her seat at being called out so loudly. ‘ARE YOU GOING TO ALLOW THIS?’

Vanessa leaned into the microphone, ‘Professor McGonagall has kindly asked me to remind you all that all players need to have at least their shirt and pants on at all times. So Jimin you have 1 minute to cover those glorious abs up before Madam Hooch has to give you a foul by rule,’

The Thunder team’s ‘waterboy’ threw him an extra jersey and Jimin wore it reluctantly. There was a deafening thunder and lightning struck the top of one of the stands in a bright flash, making the crowd yelp for a moment. Drops of rain finally started to fall, fast and heavy.

‘Oh man!’ Emina seemed disappointed. ‘There goes our visibility,’

‘Hold on Em,’ Vanessa brought out big round glasses with a thick black frame, ‘Here, these should keep our vision clear,’

‘They’re so dorky,’ Emina frowned.

‘JUST PUT THEM ON AND GET BACK TO THE MATCH!’ Vanessa pushed it on her face. ‘Ok so Charlie has the Quaffle in hand!’ Vanessa turned back to the game. ‘And he’s been tackled by our fiery Jung Hoseok who seems to be in another mode for this match,’

‘JHOOOOOOOPE!!!!’ cheers rang loudly all around. When Hoseok saw Ash and Namjoon come toward him, he did his signature axial flip, throwing the ball into the hoop, which hit Bogum so hard that both the keeper and the Quaffle went through the hoop together.

‘JHOPE! JHOPE! JHOPE!’

‘HOBI!’ There was a panicked yell from between the cheers. Yoongi grabbed the bat from his beater and rushed towards a bludger that was coming towards Hoseok, courtesy of Montague. He pushed Hoseok out of the way, startling him and he dropped the Quaffle. Yoongi swung the bat with all his force. It went like a canon towards Montague, hitting him at the back of the broom, sending him tumbling down.

‘Remember that next time you throw the bludger this way!’ he yelled at him and the Thunder supporters started cheering his name.

‘Now you know not to mess with this power couple,’ Vanessa said. ‘Aint no escaping Yoongi’s wrath!’

‘Yoongi!’ Hoseok yelled and came flying towards him. Yoongi was startled because Hoseok looked somewhat angry. Hoseok grabbed Yoongi’s face and gave him a quick, chaste kiss. Everyone went deaf with the way the entire field was screaming in frenzy.

‘Hobi,’ Yoongi murmured, feeling his entire face burn but Hoseok just smiled at him and flew to get the Quaffle back.

‘Are we allowing this?’ McGonagall looked at Dumbledore who was chuckling.

‘Ah, young love,’ the headmaster said. ‘Well Minerva, you only live once so let’s allow this,’

‘The winds might be freezing cold but the match is fiery hot and these two have just taken it to the next level!’ Emina said.

‘Ash has the Quaffle now,’ Vanessa said. ‘Oh no, Thunder’s chasers and beaters have surrounded her!’

‘And she’s thrown the Quaffle towards Namjoon!’ Emina continued. ‘Namjoon’s heading to score but Jimin’s tackling him,’

‘Over here!’ Jin waved for him to throw the ball.

‘And he’s passing to Jin and- omg Namjoon scores!’

‘Huh?’ Namjoon looked at the goal post in confusion. He was supposed to pass it to Jin who had an open shot but he threw the ball so hard and fast that it went through the goal post, past an unexpecting Yoongi who thought Jin would be taking the shot.

‘YAAASSS!!!’ Jin came to high five Namjoon.

‘Oh man!’ Yoongi looked at them. ‘Team reform!’ He called. The players shuffled their positions. Jimin came to the defence line while Jungkook rushed forward. Hoseok was currently tackling the Quaffle from Charlie and it was Jimin’s job to make sure there’s a clean pass to Jungkook who would score. But Ash joined in and took the ball from Hoseok. Jin seemed to be on the front, ready to throw the Quaffle in as soon as it reached him and Jimin was standing ready to block him.

‘Hey Jin,’ Yoongi called. Jin didn’t respond. ‘Hey Kim Seokjin,’

‘Don’t disturb me now you moron!’ Jin waved a hand, eyes on the ball.

‘Wanna hear a joke?’ Yoongi said. ‘It’s a good one,’

‘I don’t wanna-‘

‘What do you call an elephant that’s not important?’ Yoongi asked. He knew Jin knew the answer and he was itching to speak it.

‘C’mon you know the answer,’ Yoongi urged him. Jin’s face was turning red and lips trying their best not to stretch into a smile but his eyes were trained at the Quaffle which was now in Ash’s hand and she was rushing ahead, Hoseok an inch away from her. Finally after 2 attempts Jin burst out, ‘Irrelephant,’

‘AHAHAHAHAHAA’ a light laughter came from the side, Yoongi turned to look who the hell it was and by then the Quaffle was in Jin’s hand and into the hoop.

‘PARK JIMIN!’ Yoongi came to swat his arm. The boy was laughing uncontrollably, almost falling off his broom. ‘WHY THE HECK IS THAT LAME JOKE FUNNY TO YOU!’

‘HEY!’ Jin yelled at Yoongi. ‘You said it was a good joke!’

‘Jin’s face,’ Jimin managed to say between his gasping laughter.

‘WE ARE GETTING DESTROYED OUT HERE!’ Yoongi yelled.

Yoongi was silenced by the roar of thunder and lightening again split the sky into white, hitting a tree on the castle grounds.

‘Oh my,’ Professor Sprout stood up from her seat to see the damage. The tree was burnt black.

‘The weather conditions are getting dangerous,’ Emina said. ‘And the match has been on since 3 hours,’

‘Everyone’s drenched in the cold rain,’ Vanessa said. ‘Have the seekers had any luck?’

The match resumed. The Quaffle was now with Jimin who was rushing forward towards Jungkook. Ravenclaw's Yugyeom flanked Jimin and signalled something to Ash who was next to Jungkook. Jungkook fully understood the coded signal and wanted to facepalm himself. He dived behind Jimin because Yugyeom was gonna grab the Quaffle and pass it back. As soon as Jungkook caught it, he passed it to Hoseok and grabbed the beater’s bat.

‘Can I have that for a moment,’ he took it from her.

‘What are you-’ Anne was confused.

Jungkook raced towards his roommate Yugyeom, ‘YOU MORON!!’

‘WHAT DID I DO!!’ Yugyeom ran from him.

‘DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR RAVENCLAW TO CREATE THAT CODE??’ Jungkook started swinging the bat. ‘WE STILL HAVE TO PLAY AGAINST SLYTHERIN! YOU SHOWED THEM EVERYTHING!’

‘I HAD NO CHOICE!’ They were flying in circles around the field now.

Jin watched all of this and yelled to Hooch, ‘MADAM HOOCH! THIS IS A FOUL! JUNGKOOK IS ASSAULTING MY TEAM MEMBER!’

‘I AM NOT ASSAULTING ANYBODY!’ Jungkook yelled. ‘Wait till you get to the dorm room!’ Jungkook pointed the bat at Yugyeom. ‘The seniors are gonna be so angry!’

Yugyeom gave him a pout and stuck out his tongue.

‘Mr. Jeon!’ Hooch blew her whistle, ‘Stop pointing the bat at Kim Yugyeom and get back to your position!’

The lightening now struck again, lighting one of the flag towers on fire and at the same time, it hit Bogum’s broom and he fell to the floor unconscious.

‘OH NO! Bogum is down!’ Vanessa and Emina both got up from their seats to look below. Pomfrey, Hooch and the other players ran to him and he was taken on a stretcher to the infirmary.

‘Dumbledore,’ Pomfrey said. ‘Injuries by lightning can be fatal. It’s not wise to continue this match or some of them won’t be able to attend the Yule Ball,’

‘Not attend the Yule Ball!?’ Jin looked perplexed, ‘That cannot happen!’

‘But we can’t leave the match hanging,’ Yoongi said.

‘You’re only saying that coz we’re winning right now,’ Ash gave him a smirk.

‘By 10 points,’ Yoongi narrowed his eyes. ‘Give us 5 mins in the field and we’ll match it,’

‘We need a solution to this Professor Dumbledore,’ Jin flicked his wet hair out of his eyes. ‘Something that doesn’t jeopardise Yule Ball for me,’

‘Oh I think Yule Ball can go on with you Seokjin,’ Dumbledore chuckled.

‘Oh really?’ Jin raised his eyebrows. He turned to face the people. ‘HEY GUYS!’ He yelled with the Sonorus charm on his throat. ‘I am not going to the Yule Ball,’

‘WHAT??? NO!!! KIM SEOKJIN!!!’ There were combined voices of shock and disappointment.

‘DO YOU WANT ME THERE?’ Jin asked them.

‘OF COURSE!!!! YEAS!!!’

One voice screamed out louder, ‘WE NEED THE PRINCE THERE! HE’S THE VIP!’

Jin smugly turned to Dumbledore, ‘There you go,’

‘Dumbledore,’ Hooch tapped her feet impatiently, ‘Can we get a solution?’

‘Well, since we can’t find the snitch,’ Dumbledore said, ‘How about everyone looks for it?’

‘What?’ McGonagall looked at him, ‘So everyone plays the seeker?’

‘Exactly,’ Dumbledore said.

‘Yes!’ Jimin fist bumped the air, ‘I’ve always wanted to play seeker once!’

‘But,’ McGonagall looked at Dumbledore again. ‘Which team wins?’

‘No team wins. The one who catches the snitch is a solo winner,’

‘There’s going to be utter chaos,’ McGonagall said.

‘Everyone wants to play seeker once,’ Dumbledore said, ‘so let them, after all you only live-‘

‘You only live once, yes I know,’ McGonagall shook her head.

‘YOLO,’ Dumbledore said. ‘To put it shortly. Nice term isn't it? Yolo. I think it’ll catch on,’

‘Ok players!’ Hooch called, ignoring Dumbledore’s newly invented abbreviation. ‘Now each of you play for yourself. The first one to catch the snitch wins,’

‘What do we win?’ Taehyung asked.

‘You choose the dinner menu for the week,’ Dumbledore said.

‘Yes! Amazing!’ Jin clapped his hand while others looked at Dumbledore doubtfully as to how awesome that prize actually was.

‘And the glory that comes with catching the snitch,’ Dumbledore said. ‘Now get on your brooms all of you!’

Hooch blew the whistle and all players shot to the air.

‘So a bit of change of rules folks,’ Vanessa said. ‘The teams have been dissolved and now we will have one solo winner, whoever catches the snitch,’

‘And they get to choose the dinner menu for a week,’ Emina said.

‘If its Jin we’ll be eating steaks for a week,’ Vanessa said. ‘Has anyone spotted the snitch yet?’

‘I see it!’ Ash screamed and dived, regretting the public proclamation of finding the golden ball because behind her, 5 others were chasing the ball. Namjoon popped out of nowhere, cutting her path and both collided.

Jungkook’s trained seeker eyes didn’t lose track of the ball and he continued to follow it, hand outstretched, only to be bumped from both sides by Yoongi and Jimin. He was startled to see Jimin’s aggressive mode and the older overpowered him, crossing ahead. The sky was a beautiful chaos of all the players flying at stop speed, taking steep curves, diving and colliding behind the little golden ball. Lightning was still falling strong, Ash closely saved herself from getting struck. The people’s cheers were yells of different names and nothing could be heard distinctly. Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin were soaring high up after the snitch. Out of the 3, 2 had their cheeks and lips numb with the cold rain. From the side, Montague came at Jungkook, pushing him so hard that the Ravenclaw almost fell off his broom. Jungkook slipped back, hand gripping the end of his broom handle and body dangling in the air. Everyone below gasped loudly, pointing at him.

‘JEON JUNGKOOK! GET BACK ON THE BROOM!!’ Emina yelled. Jungkook was swinging his body like a pendulum to get the momentum to hop back on the broom and on the third swing, he was back on it. Up ahead, Taehyung and Jimin were swirling close to each other like a spiral. Either one of them could catch the snitch any moment. Lightning blazed in the clouds around them and both lost their speed, hurtling down like a shuttle from space, but luckily both seemed conscious. They were near the ground and the snitch was right in front of them. Both met the ground in a tumble, ending up on top of each other but the snitch was in Taehyung’s hand.

Madam Hooch rang her whistle three times, signalling the end of the match. Jimin pushed himself up on his knees, sitting over Taehyung. He saw his big box grin and the snitch in his hand. Jimin smiled, grabbing a handful of snow and dirt and throwing it on Taehyung’s face. Taehyung pushed him away, laughing and both were now in a snow ball fight, victory forgotten.

The rest of the players landed and congratulated Taehyung. The entire Hufflepuff house was now flooding the ground to hug and congratulate him. Taehyung looked happier than ever, having beaten the best players of each house. They lifted him up on their shoulders and carried him towards the tents.Taehyung shot one victory smile to Jin, who looked silently proud of him.

‘Who would’ve thought he is the new best player,’ Yoongi said to Jin. ‘If you had asked me last year, I would’ve not believed it,’

‘He’s getting stronger and better daily,’ Jin said.

‘Maybe you can worry less about him then?’ Yoongi said.

‘Maybe…’ Jin looked down and nodded slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the bonus mini chapter! >


	4. Snowflakes - A Mini Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the content from now till chapter 6 will be directly from House of Cards.

A Week to the Yule Ball…

The castle was slowly being decorated in the Christmas spirit with fir trees popping up at most corners, candles floating around and holly growing around the columns and pillars. Professor Flitwick had started to keep the Hogwarts choir practice everyday now and Jungkook literally did not have time to even breathe between his four major duties.

The day for the final pre-activity had arrived - The Great Lake diving. The students who had signed up for it were now assembled at the bank and were practicing their bubble charm. Everyone was advised to wear a dry suit, which the divers will charm to keep warm. The weather was too cold but the students were still enthusiastic about diving into cold water.

‘It’s been a while since I swam,’ Jin shivered as he walked out in his diver’s suit. ‘Hope the bubble-charm doesn’t break,’

Namjoon fell in step with him, putting on his goggles and trying to make it sit right on his nose, ‘If at any moment you feel breathless, tap my arm, we’ll go to the surface,’

‘Hold on, I’ll adjust it,’ Jin said, seeing that the strap had become tight. He stood close to Namjoon with his hands on the crown of Namjoon's head ‘Is it sitting alright now?’

The head boy nodded.

‘Wait, you haven’t zipped up your neck properly,’ Jin said, straightening the lining of Namjoon’s neck and zipping it properly. ‘Now it’s done,’ Jin smiled at him, hands resting on his chest for a moment.

Namjoon looked at him with big doe eyes behind the goggles. Jin pinched his nose and went ahead to the rest of the crowd and Namjoon watched him go, rubbing the back of his head, smiling shyly.

‘What are you blushing for?’ Min Yoongi, who had just waddled out of the boy’s dressing room asked him.

‘Huh? What? Nothing,’

Yoongi’s eyes narrowed, ‘Okay… C’mon, let’s go,’ he put his hand around Namjoon’s back and they went to the rest of the students. 'I still can't believe you two, out of all the people are going date-less to the one ball that this school has decided to keep,'

Namjoon shrugged, 'It doesn't matter. I didn't want to go with anyone of the people who asked me,'

'I've been dangling hints to Hoseok all week,' Yoongi smiled mischievously. 'If he solves my riddles, I'll ask him out tonight,'

'You're really making him work for it aren't you?' Namjoon chuckled and Yoongi just gave his gummy smile in return.

The students walked to the pier built for this activity. The water looked dark and cold, a shade of silver with the sky reflected on the surface. They all dived in one by one with Miss Sprout leading them. Under the Great Lake, the world was green. Professor Sprout showed them the various plants growing on the waterbed, the ones they usually saw in their Herbology class, but seeing them in their natural habitat was a different experience and Namjoon and Vanessa seemed to be having the time of their lives. They ventured through plants as tall as trees, as if they were in an underwater forest. Little fishes swam around them, puffing into nothingness and appearing again. They spotted a small colony of merefolk but were advised not to pay attention towards them. Merefolk did not like to be watched. Electric eels, glowing in fluorescent colors of pinks and blues zapped past them.

Namjoon was holding Jin’s hand while they navigated. There was a boundary of 500 metres within which they all could explore. The two Gryffindors went towards a bed of beautiful flowers. The moment Namjoon touched them, a hundred tiny fishes swam out of the bell like flowers and swam around them swiftly, disappearing towards the surface overhead.

Jungkook was excitedly pointing to a long fish, asking Sprout if he could touch it. Sprout sighed and nodded and it became Jungkook’s mission to become friends with the fish.

They found a colony of little crabs and Namjoon was so excited at their tiny sizes that he tried to take one as a pet. But sadly, within a minute a had a small bite on his little finger from the pincers of the tiny guy. Jin made him leave the creature back in its nest and pulled him away before Namjoon changed his mind again.

Hoseok was getting startled at every movement in the water. Yoongi giggled inside his air bubble, trying to keep Hoseok from screaming and using up all his air.

They all went further in and spotted the giant squid. The teachers formed a boundary in front so that no student would try to go and interact with the mighty creature. (Yoongi tried his best, gesturing with his hands that the giant squid was their ‘friend’ and it visits them everyday in the common room and he’s completely ‘harmless’. Students sometimes fed it bread after all)

The tour ended after an hour. The students came up to the surface to see the fourth and fifth years waiting. Their diving was scheduled for the next day.

‘How was it?’ Taehyung asked Jimin and Jungkook.

‘Amazing,’ Jimin said. ‘Finally got to see what’s outside our windows,’

‘What do you mean?’ Jungkook looked at him.

‘Sssh,’ Ash added in. ‘Slytherin secrets,’

‘You Slytherins and your chamber full of secrets,’ Jungkook rolled his eyes.

*

**_The Day Before the Yule Ball..._ **

Namjoon stood in front of his mirror, adjusting the collar of his blue woollen jacket. He wanted to look good tonight. He wanted Jin to look at him and pause in appreciation for a moment. Would Jin do that? Even when he sees his own perfect face everyday?

Like an answer to his questions he saw a pair of eyes in the reflection of the mirror. Jin was behind him, at a distance, in elegant black trousers and a simple cream cardigan. He probably couldn't see Namjoon’s front face. Jin was observing Namjoon, the same content smile on his face that the younger had seen the day before, when he had slept beside him. His eyes were keenly looking at him, with interest, shoulders to ankles.

‘How do I look?’ Namjoon broke the silence, startling Jin. He saw Jin fumble for words until he managed to stutter something.

‘Good… good,’

‘You don't seem convinced,’ Namjoon said. ‘Should I change? Is the jacket not going with the pants?’

‘No! Don't change!’ Jin rushed to him. ‘Are you nuts, I mean it, it looks really good. Blue always looks good on you. Brings out your blonde hair,’

‘Alright,’ Namjoon smiled. ‘Are you ready? Shall we head out?’

‘Yup,’ Jin grabbed his burgundy jacket. ‘Lets go,’

Both stepped out of the Hogwarts gate around 6 PM. There had been snow all day and everything was covered in white. A path had been cleared for people to walk through. It was lightly snowing at the moment and NamJin walked close to each other, enjoying the fluffy cold snowflakes falling on them.

Madam Rosmerta had decorated the pub in a homely way. Mistletoes lined the roof on the entrance. A big wreath on the door with tiny singing snowmen welcomed them in. Fairy lights sparkled everywhere. The heat inside the pub was much welcomed by both the boys.

‘Where should we sit?’ Jin asked Namjoon who was looking around for a good spot. He didn't want something in the front and centre. He wanted a cozy spot where both could relax and be themselves. But is that what Jin wanted too? Would he rather sit in the front where he could watch the musicians.

‘We could sit in the back if you like,’ Jin said to him. ‘There are too many people in the front. I don't want to have conversations with the Hogsmeade locals and other students tonight. I just want a quiet night,’

‘I prefer that too,’ Namjoon nodded. Both chose a round table, in a nook like area. They were in the left of the back, the window behind them. Both slid into the curved sofa, sitting next to each other, watching a woman sing to jazz music on the stage, all instruments bewitched around her to play on their own.

‘May I take your order?’ they heard a squeaky voice below the table. Both peered to the side to see an old, small elf standing with a notepad. His back was hunched with age and face wrinkled more than any elf both had seen.

‘Um, can you give us a minute to decide,’ Namjoon said to the elf.

‘So,’ Jin passed Namjoon the menu. ‘What would you like?’

‘How about the bacon tinsel canapes?’ Namjoon read out. ‘And yule hash browns?’

‘Yeah they have good hash browns here,’ Jin said. ‘And… I’ll take the Boulevardier,’ he chose from the drinks section.

‘Hmmm,’ Namjoon scanned the list.

‘Why don’t you try the Da Vinci? Whiskey goes well with Chocolate Liqueur’ Jin pointed to the name. ‘Feels christmassy,’

‘Alright,’ the other nodded. ‘We are ready to give the order,’

‘Yes,’ the elf turned to them. They recited their order and the elf wrote it all down, then clicked his fingers, as if that was a signal for the food to start preparing itself. ‘It will be ready in 15 minutes. Enjoy the music,’ he bowed, as much as his hunch would allow and then slowly left.

‘She’s decorated it so well,’ Jin looked around, the golden lights sparkled in his dark brown eyes. Namjoon thought Jin looked golden in this warm light, his flawless skin looked so beautiful and Namjoon wanted to caress him with his fingers. ‘How did you think of coming here?’

‘I don’t know,’ Namjoon shrugged. ‘I heard two sixth years talk about it… and… wanted to check it out. I thought you would like it too,’

‘I like it,’ Jin smiled. ‘Quite a lot,’ He glanced at Namjoon. There was a puff of smoke and their drinks appeared in front of them. ‘Ah! Here they are!’ Both took their drinks, clinking the glasses lightly.

‘To more nights like this,’ Jin said, surprising Namjoon but he composed his face and smiled as well.

‘To more nights like this,’

Both sipped on the drink, relaxed in each other’s company while enjoying the music. They settled back on the sofa, arms pressing on each other’s. Both didn’t know how much they needed this getaway from their usual activities until they were actually here, experiencing each other’s company in a way they hadn’t before.

‘She sings well,’ Jin said eyes on the performer in front.

‘And what about you? I saw you write your name on the list before giving it to Margaret,’

‘Well… remember when you asked me to hum you to sleep nowadays? Something like a melody came out of me after I don’t know how many years. I had forgotten how much I liked… to sing. So I want to start again,’

‘That’s great Jin,’

‘I don’t care about winning the competition. I just want to have an opportunity to sing again,’

‘I know you sing well,’ Namjoon kept his hand on Jin’s knee. ‘Win or lose, the people will love you,’

‘I just have to make sure my gorgeous face doesn’t overshadow my voice,’ Jin looked up as if striking a haute pose.

Namjoon chuckled and Jin laughed with him softly. The food appeared in front of them and both instantly grabbed one of each appetiser.

‘You’ll need a partner though,’ Namjoon said. ‘From another house,’

‘I'm thinking of asking Jungkook. That boy has talent, he's too shy to show it,’

‘Will he have time between prefect, captain duties and dance practice?’

‘Hmmm,’ Jin thought, putting his chin on his palm. ‘I’ll ask him?’

‘Ask Taehyung,’ Namjoon suggested. ‘He has a deeper voice. It should complement yours,’

‘Boy is 3 years younger than me but already sounds 3 years older,’ Jin said. ‘I don't know if he wants to be around me anymore,’

‘Worth asking,’ Namjoon said. ‘Don’t push him away even if it feels like he’s pushing us. You know he needs us,’

Jin nodded in agreement.

‘Have the last bite,’ Jin held the last canapé for Namjoon who took the bite from Jin’s hand and smiled. Jin grinned adoringly and both settled back into their seats. They were loving this quiet time, in the warm, cozy pub with golden candlelight while fluffy snow fell outside the window. They didn't need to constantly speak. The silence was comfortable, music lulling them into a peaceful trance. The only tug in their hearts they felt was of how much skinship were they allowed. Both wanted to hold each other’s hand but maybe that would be too intimate. Instead, Namjoon rested his head on Jin’s shoulder while both watched the the third musician take the stage, this time a man singing carols in his baritone voice.

While they were waiting for dessert, Namjoon pulled out something from his jacket. It was a small red box. He tapped it with his wand and it expanded until it was the size of Namjoon’s forearm.

‘What’s this?’ Jin asked curiously.

‘I… I saw this… long ago. And I thought it would look good on you but, I didn't know if it was of your choice. You always like very refined things which just speak high class and this is more… it's more on my style,’

‘Do you think I find other styles off putting?’

‘No… but I just wasn't sure,’

‘Show me,’

Namjoon opened the lid. Inside was a woollen scarf, in a soft, pastel pink shade. And Namjoon was right, it was unlike any scarves that Jin owns. This scarf had bigger weaves, but felt extremely soft to touch. It reminded him of Namjoon's soft hair. The wool had a light shine to it, probably only visible against light.

‘I actually like it,’ Jin said, putting it around his neck. It was fluffy, coming up to his ears, and warm. ‘It's so soft I could sleep in it,’ Jin snuggled to it.

With a pop, their desserts arrived. Rum cakes with hot chocolate sauce. Both dived in, taking spoonfuls of it in their mouths. Within a few minutes, the entire plate was clear.

‘Hold on,’ Jin said, swallowing his last bite. Namjoon looked at him curiously and Jin brought his hand, held Namjoon’s chin and wiped some chocolate off his lower lip. A tiny piece of cherry was on the corner of his mouth too. Jin nonchalantly picked it and put it in his own mouth, then lightly licked the chocolate off his finger. Namjoon looked at him dumbfounded but Jin only laughed.

After a last round of sherry (compliments of the house by a winking Rosmerta) Namjoon and Jin stepped out once again into the chilly winter air of the night. Everyone had started decorating their shops and huts with lights and other Christmas ornaments. There were people walking back home, the smell and smoke of hot dinner everywhere. Snowflakes lightly drizzled the white capped village, the lamps and lights looking like golden orbs among the snow. Jin and Namjoon walked close to each other and Jin slowly put his arm around Namjoon’s.

‘So cold!’ He shivered lightly. ‘Thank god I have your scarf,’

Namjoon looked at Jin’s face, his nose and cheeks were pink in the cold.

‘You could be a reindeer,’ Namjoon chuckled.

‘A handsome reindeer? Yes I could be,’

Namjoon laughed, squeezing his eyes and both walked back to the castle.

The warmth of their room was a big relief. Jin immediately pointed his wand to the fireplace and it blazed to life with flames. They took off their overcoats. Jin went to the mirror and observed himself with the scarf, nodding approvingly. His face showed that he indeed liked it. Namjoon laid down on Jin’s bed next to the mirror, propping his head on his elbow to look at the elder. Both were still buzzed from all the alcohol.

‘What are you looking at?’ Jin chuckled, giving the boy a look.

‘Looking you at,’ Namjoon said. ‘Scarf looks good,’

‘It does,’ Jin walked to him and lied down next to him. ‘Thank you for planning this evening. It was perfect,’

‘It was?’

‘Mmhm,’ Jin nodded, putting the scarf on Namjoon as well. ‘I had the best time,’

‘I’m glad you did. I did too,’ the younger said, eyes slowly drifting to sleep.

They were holding each other's hands and sleeping soundly, deep breaths rising and falling in the same rhythm.

When the alarm rang next morning, they woke up to the Gryffindor common room already up and running, with everyone scampering around at the last minute to get the essentials for their Yule Ball outfits.

Jin slowly moved away from Namjoon and walked towards the table to have a glass of water, ‘I hope my package arrived,’ he looked at Namjoon. ‘It has your dress robes too,’

Namjoon eyes widened, ‘You managed to get hanbok style robes?’

‘Yeah. One of the rare times I used my family name. Our usual dresser arranged it,’ he smiled at Namjoon. ‘Can’t wait to see it! I’ll go and check the mail room,’

Seokjin quickly brushed and left the common room with a skip in his feet and his hopes weren’t in vain. The nicely wrapped rectangular package was waiting for him in the mail room. Seokjin grabbed it and walked out when he saw Hoseok dragging Vanessa by the hand and going upstairs towards the Ravenclaw common room.

‘Would you relax?’ Hoseok said to Vanessa. ‘I am sure she’ll say yes,’

‘I’m too late to ask. The ball is TODAY. Someone’s probably asked her already,’

‘If anyone did, I think she said no,’ Hoseok said, facing Vanessa.

‘Don’t build up my hope-’

‘I know it,’ Seokjin spoke up and his two friends turned to look at him on the staircase. He knew where they were headed and he was incredibly happy about it. ‘I know she’s not going with anyone. And I also know why,’ Jin’s smile said it all.

Vanessa took a deep breathe, ‘Alright…’ she nodded. ‘I’ll do it,’

‘Good,’ Hoseok beamed and turned ahead, ‘Trust me, Emina will be so happy,’

‘Seokjin are you still not going with anyone?’ Vanessa asked.

‘I will only go with the one I want to,’ the Gryffindor said and left, giving them a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't miss the bonus mini chapter! >


	5. A Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for the Yule Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all read the previous mini chapter!
> 
> Also, hope you all have read the tags and rating of this work. If not, please do so. I don't want to state the tags again before a chapter because I feel it somewhat spoils whats going to happen.

_Mood Music (Don't forget to open in a new tab/window)[John William - Reunion of Friends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aQEcHwRCmo&ab_channel=jediking12) _

**The Day of the Yule Ball...**

After lunch, everyone got busy with getting dressed for the event. The early birds could already be seen walking from one house room to the common area to borrow shoes and accessories.

The Great Hall had been emptied of the long tables and was currently shut for decoration. A smaller hall had been converted into their dining area. Taehyung was on the Hufflepuff table with Jungkook and Hoseok.They were being loud and cheery, Taehyung against the 2 seniors and he was winning.

‘Things finally don’t seem too bad?’ Vanessa said to Yoongi.

‘Finally…’ Yoongi said. It was good to see that everyone was in a better mood before they all went home for the Christmas break. Though he could feel things simmering below this calm surface. Taehyung had changed… in a good way if you wanted to see it practically… but Yoongi’s instincts told him not all was good. Taehyung was more confident, bold but there were moments he appeared a bit cold and proud, not that Yoongi was anyone who could judge another in that matter, (god knows the amount of times people have called him an obnoxious snob) but it was very unusual seeing Taehyung in that light.

They saw Ash run back in, her cheeks were flushed pink and she held around 4 bags in her hands.

‘I thought you just went to buy one necklace,’ Vanessa looked at her purchases.

‘Oh well…’ Ash said guiltily. ‘But why are you guys still here! Aren’t you going to get changed?’

‘Its only 4 PM,’ Yoongi said. ‘It doesn’t start until 7.’

‘He needs only 15 minutes to get ready,’ Vanessa waved her hand. ‘Learn something from Jimin!’ she said to him.

‘What do I learn from him? How to adjust your hair for 20 minutes while blocking the one mirror in the room?’ Yoongi said. ‘I’ll get ready once he’s out of the room,’

‘Fine, I’m leaving, bye,’ Ash dashed out.

‘Get that Laura off the bed and into the shower!’ Vanessa said. ‘She always gets late!’

5 PM

Jin and Namjoon were in their room which was currently being upturned.

‘I can’t find it! We’re getting late!’ Namjoon was plucking and ripping things off his table and bed, trying to locate the inner shirt of his dress robes, the one Jin had gifted him. With some planning Jin and Namjoon were matching today, in dress robes inspired by Traditional Hanboks, in shades of blue and gold.

‘It’s a shirt!’ Jin said. ‘How can it disappear in 6 hours!’

‘Why does this always happen with me,’ Namjoon shook his head, giving up. He slumped on the messy bed and lay back, hands on his face. The mattress next to him sank down with another person’s weight.

‘Don’t stress,’ Jin said, voice close to his ear. ‘I’m sure it’s somewhere in the room,’

‘But I need to find it soon! What else will I do then? Go naked?’

Jin laughed, rolling on his back too, ‘Wouldn’t be too bad,’

‘What?’ Namjoon peeked from behind his hands and looked at Jin perplexed.

‘I said it wouldn’t be too bad,’ Jin said to him. ‘Not like you don’t have a body worth showing off,’

Namjoon turned to the other side, a silly, adorable, dimpled smile breaking on his face which he definitely didn’t want anyone to see. But Jin could still see his red ears and his fingers stroked his earlobe.

‘Don’t get shy. I was telling the truth,’ Jin said. ‘C’mon, I’ll help you find it,’

‘I don’t want to lose the shirt… it was your pick after all,’ Namjoon said softly. He felt Jin’s body shift away from him and heard his footsteps walking towards the cupboard.

Jin rummaged through Namjoon’s clothes, removing some of them out, until he found the blue shirt lying at the very back of the shelf, ‘There you go,’ Jin sighed with a smile, gently throwing the shirt towards Namjoon. ‘It needs to be ironed,’

‘I’ll do that,’ Namjoon took his wand, running over the fabric and flattening all the creases. He pulled his T-shirt over his head while Jin tried and failed at not looking at his muscular back. Namjoon put on the undershirt and wore the outer robes, trying to figure out where to put his hand. He put one hand through the sleeve but wasn’t getting the other hand right, the sash of the robe coming in the way.

‘Here,’ Jin held the shirt and guided his wrist through it.

‘I’m so clumsy today,’ Namjoon said in a small voice. Jin sensed Namjoon was oddly nervous today. Was it because there would be a dance?

‘You’re clumsy but adorable. Like a cute monster,’ Jin said, never to the one to shy away from cheesy stuff.

‘Monster,’ Namjoon chuckled.

‘Well you are quite big,’ Jin ran his hands over the length of Namjoon’s shoulder and then turned him to the front. He adjusted the robe, eyes going over the outlines of Namjoon’s chest. Namjoon saw him looking, enjoying the attention, but at the same time wondered if he was mistaken and Jin was just looking at the woven golden threadwork.

Jin turned him towards the mirror. ‘There you go,’

‘Perfect,’ Namjoon said.

Jin came behind him and put his chin on his shoulder, ‘Our first ball!’ He grinned and his cheeks puffed up cutely.

‘I hope I’ve practiced enough for dance. This is my first time. You’ve at least learned it from home,’

‘I’m a little nervous too,’ Jin said.

‘You don’t need to,’ Namjoon said. ‘Didn’t you say, it doesn’t matter what your feet do because everyone will be looking at your face,’

Jin realized the embarrassment of his own statements and buried his face into Namjoon’s shoulder blade.

There were impatient knocks on the door. Jin unwillingly removed himself from being nestled into the man he loved and went to open the door. A few boys tumbled in, all half dressed, one with shoes in his hands, the other shirtless and another with just his dress shirt and a pair of orange boxers on. They were dragging in a red haired person, who looked like he had stepped out of a 1920’s painting.

‘What is this?’ Jin asked in concern, eyes going up and down Charlie Weasley’s attire.

‘Please help him. He’s feeling too embarrassed to ask,’ one of the friends laughed.

‘This is not what I had in mind when I told mum to send dress robes!’ Charlie held his hands up for Jin to see the lacy frills of his maroon outfit. ‘I look like my great aunt Tessie!’

‘Maybe we could….’ Jin held the frills of the collar in his hands, ‘Remove these and, change out of that shirt, it’s like a cupcake frosting. You can take one of mine. And don’t worry so much, you are handsome enough that people won’t bother with the era of the dress robes.

‘I am Ash Vorhart’s partner,’ Charlie said. ‘Vorhart!!’ He threw his hands up, because everyone knew she would be dressed beautifully like she always does. ‘We won’t even match!’

‘Fear not,’ Jin said confidently. ‘You still have me,’ he whipped his wand out. ‘Give me your coat and wear the shirt I’m giving you. Let’s ditch those pants for something that fits you better. Do you have any black pants?’

‘Yes I have one,’ Charlie said.

‘Great, go get them,’

A few smaller boys seemed to have lined up behind them. Jin peered from the sides of the 5th years towards the first years.

‘Umm… Kim Seokjin?’ One of the boys asked. ‘Could you… could you please help us with these?’ He held out a bow tie. ‘None of us really know how to tie it,’

‘Of course,’ Jin ushered the 3 boys in. He sat on the chair of his study table and the boys lined in front of him.

‘So,’ Jin asked while doing the bow of the first one, ‘Are you all excited for the dance?’

The boy shrugged, ‘I dunno. I’ve never been to a ball before,’

‘Have you been to such dances?’ The boy behind him asked Jin.

‘Yes I’ve been to a few,’ Jin replied.

‘Are you really a prince?’ The same boy asked and Jin burst out laughing. He patted the boy in front to move since his bow was done and started with the second one who was looking at Jin with big brown eyes.

‘I’m not really a prince,’ Jin said to him.

‘Are you not?’ Namjoon questioned him, lying on his elbow on the bed. ‘Your royal highness,’

‘Stop it,’ Jin gave him a look.

‘Don’t lie to these kids, it’s not princely behaviour,’ Namjoon teased him more.

‘Yah!’ He swatted a hand in Namjoon’s direction. ‘Don’t pay attention to him,’ he told the boys. Namjoon watched Jin carefully securing all the bows and adjusting their coats and their hair. The caring persona came naturally to Jin, it was so endearing that Namjoon wanted to hug him from the back and suddenly Namjoon’s thoughts wandered to how good of a father Jin would be. His chest tightened warmly imagining it.

‘Go on! Make Gryffindor proud!’ Jin sent the boys out.

‘Kim Namjoon?’ One of them turned to ask, ‘Can we please stay beyond 9PM at the dance?’

‘Yeah! It’s not fair, seniors get to stay till 12!’

‘It’s the rule,’ Namjoon patted his head. ‘I’m sorry I can’t do anything about it. Once you're older, why don’t you ask Dumbledore for a ball again?’

‘Yeah. If this one goes well, maybe in 5 years... I have a strong feeling they’ll hold this again,’

‘5 years!!! That’s too long!’

‘What if I get expelled before that!’

Namjoon looked at them perplexed and whispered to Jin, ‘Why do all first years think they’ll get expelled for anything and everything?’

Jin whispered in his ear, ‘That’s how Charlie is keeping them in line,’

‘Ok go along now,’ Namjoon said to the boys, ‘We should finish getting ready as well right?’

6 45 PM

_Mood Music (Don't forget to open in a new tab/window)[Patrick Doyle - Neville's Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbM_n1LKT5c&ab_channel=PatrickDoyle-Topic) _

‘How we doing?’ Jimin rushed towards the stage, buttoning the cuff of his sleeve. His black and silver coat hung from his shoulder, his bow tie was undone, eyes were hooded in concentration and eyebrows sharp and alert.

‘The entire light team hasn't assembled yet,’ Ash said. ‘One of them is missing,’

‘Dammit,’ Jimin cursed.

‘Park do you want the blue background first or pink?’ One of the stage props incharge asked him.

‘This is why I told you all to get this done by last night! The show needs to start in 15 minutes! You,’ he pointed to someone in the lighting team, ‘Get those 3 stage lights on and spotlight on standby. Where’s the sound team?’ He looked around. ‘Yeah put the blue background,’ he waved off the boy. ‘Sound team!?’

Ash was watching it all with a slight smile. Jimin looked good when trying to control everything. His eyes were serious and there was no trace of a smile on those sinful lips. It was a complete contrast to his soft, often cute image that they were all used to. This side of him only came out when he needed to put up a performance, like this show, or Quidditch, where he knew he needs to do his best. His passion for things he is interested in, made every action of his arousing.

‘Sound team is everything ready?’ He asked.

‘Yes,’ Taehyung said. ‘I have the whole schedule here. Have the systems for sound effects, music, performer’s list right here,’

‘Awesome,’ Jimin patted his back.

‘Don't you wanna finish getting ready now?’ Taehyung asked. ‘You are giving the opening speech right?’

‘Yeah I should get to it, as soon As I FIND THE MISSING LIGHT GUY!’ He called out to the crowd.

‘WHERE IS MY PARTNER?’ They heard a familiar yell at the top of her lungs. ‘HE TOLD ME HE’LL BE HERE!’

‘Calm down Laura,’ Jimin said to the deranged person. ‘He’ll be here any minute,’

‘Jimin I'm nervous,’ Laura looked like she would throw up. ‘I’ve… never done anything like this before! What if I fall-’

‘You’ve given interviews to the Daily Prophet. That's much scarier than this,’ Jimin tried to calm her down.

‘Where’s Jungkook! The longer this gets, the more I overthink-’

‘I'm here, I'm here!’ Jungkook hopped in like a bunny, wearing his beautiful blue silk shirt. His dark fluffy hair bounced with him. He kept his dark blue coat carefully on the hanger, the shoulders of which were sown with diamond like white stones.

‘Ok, so we are gonna start,’ Jimin looked at his watch. ‘In 10 minutes. I'm gonna go make the announcement and then your performance is right after Dumbledore’s speech. Are you ready?’

Jungkook and Laura spoke together, ‘yes,’ ‘I don't know,’

‘Kookie,’ Jimin said to him. ‘Tell Laura it's gonna be fine. I gotta go now, do a final check,’

_Mood Music (Don't forget to open in a new tab/window)[Sleeping At Last - Turning Page Instrumental (NamJin's Theme)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jK6JQSPFzPM&ab_channel=SleepingAtLast-Topic) _

Seokjin and Namjoon made it just in time for the Great Hall gates to open. The students walked in, most going in pairs, some in groups. For a few moments all eyes left the beauty of the Great Hall and looked at the two Gryffindors in their blue and topaz Hanbok dress robes.

The great hall had a huge Christmas tree in the side and the food and drinks table to the other. The food looked delicious, from pies to candies and colorful drinks. The clear night sky showing through the Great Hall's ceiling was full of stars. There was a photo booth, framed with flowers for the couples to take a picture and enter through. The Great Hall shimmered like a castle of ice and glowing candles, with golden goblets in people's hands, snowflakes falling over the huge decorated christmas trees. The elves were enjoying themselves as well, walking around the sides of the room, giggling as they drank butterbeer.

After Dumbledore made his speech, Jimin motioned the first dancers to take the stage. Jungkook looked at a nervous Laura and tugged her to the front. She breathed out once and then took position. The pair started their waltz, gracefully circling and moving around the empty dance floor. Hoseok was just waiting to grab Yoongi’s hand and take him to the dance floor and quickly joined the floor once the first dancer’s introductory steps were done. The other couples started to join one by one.

Along with the rest of the crowd, NamJin were swaying on the sides, watching the others twirl, beautiful dresses and capes swirling as they moved. Jin looked to his side, Namjoon looked relaxed with a smile on his face as he watched the dancers. The lights of the Hall glittered in Namjoon’s eyes and his skin glowed warm and golden. Jin’s heartbeat quickened. He held his arm out.

‘Shall we?’ Jin asked.

‘Huh?’ the Head Boy’s eyes looked from Jin’s arm to his face. ‘But aren’t we in the same house? How can we go as partners?’

‘You think I’m the one to follow rules? Who’s going to say no to me right now?’

At those words, Namjoon had to smile his shy dimpled smile and put his hand through Jin’s arm. Both walked towards the photo booth, getting their picture taken under the white birch arch and proceeded to the dancefloor.

Even though all eyes were on them, both knew this moment was a once in a lifetime moment for them and they wouldn’t let anything distract them from looking into each other’s eyes. Jin put his hands around Namjoon’s waist and grasped his hand. They slowly swayed to the music, letting their minds blur the world around them.

And maybe for the first time, they were able to do that. They were able to stop the eyes on them from bothering them. This time the feeling of being in each other’s close presence overtook anything else that would make them look away from each other.

After a few moments, Namjoon spotted their best friend coming to the dancefloor as well.

‘Oh wow…’

Everyone turned to see Emina, their fierce head girl, wearing a shy smile as she walked in with Vanessa who looked absolutely regal in her grey and silver dress. Emina’s auburn hair looked like fire against the deep blue gown. Both were a sight to behold. But Jin and Namjoon could only see how cute they were, holding each other’s hands and bursting into occasional giggles.

The music changed to something more upbeat and everyone started moving more freely. Charlie took this opportunity to ‘lose’ his dress robes somewhere in the crowd. Yoongi and Hoseok were having their own dance off, and everyone was clamouring for a chance to dance with Jimin. His persona was more charismatic than ever before, an enigma exuding from him the moment he started to move on the dance floor. He looked like a prince in his dark suit, silver embroidery running over his coat, neck in a high closed collar of small frills. Namjoon and Jin were quietly dancing on the sides, with the occasional interruption by others wanting to dance with them as well. Dumbledore and the rest of the staff finally seemed relieved and happy, seeing smiles on every student’s face, the groupism clearly reduced to a big extent. They joined the dancefloor too, McGonagall and Flitwick dancing adorably on the sides with Dumbledore and Sinistra.

At 9PM, all the prefects took the juniors back to their dorms. Post 10 PM, Jin and Yoongi, being the chaotic seniors that they were, smuggled in alcohol, passing it to their friends. By 11: 30, Yoongi and Hoseok were missing. As they neared midnight, the music had died down and the group was sitting on a bench near the entrance of the courtyard while a slow ballad played in the background.

‘Are we watching this movie or not?’ Jimin asked. ‘Jungkook you built my expectation too high for it and I helped you for three hours trying to set up that video box in the Shrieking Shack,’

‘It’s called a TV,’ Jungkook rolled his eyes.

‘Which movie?’ Jin asked.

‘I don’t know some horror movie,’ Jimin shrugged. ‘Muggles don’t know that ghosts are real. So they get scared of seeing things move on their own,’

‘Well, there should be a way to contact the Spirit Division at the Ministry,’ Jin said. ‘Why are they making movies about it instead,’

Jungkook shook his head. ‘Anyway, who’s taking Tae to his room?’ Jungkook asked. The boy was asleep on Jimin’s lap after dancing all night.

‘I don’t know, one of you kids do it,’ Namjoon said, lounging back on the bench, his arm winding around the back rest behind Jin.

‘Stone paper scissor,’ Jungkook said, bringing out his hand. The four boys played the game and Jimin lost, having to detour to the Hufflepuff common room.

‘That is the first time I’ve won against Jungkook,’ Jin laughed, tipsy from the drinks they’ve had.

Namjoon looked at Jin laughing. Head thrown back and the wiper laugh tinkling forth, almost a melody to his ears. Namjoon was so far gone, his dimples deepened and his hands reached Jin’s knee resting there for a beat to get his attention. Jin’s ears were red now, happy tears collecting on his long lashes as he turned his head towards Namjoon.

They held their gazes for a moment: soft, comfortable, and flutter inducing. This space that stretched between them, the miniscule distance, that space was theirs and theirs alone. Secret, accepting, and indulgent, any words that passed here in this silence would be safe with the other. Namjoon’s laughter slowed down and he looked down at his hand on the other’s knee.

‘Jin?’ He asked as his cheeks burned and his thumb stroked Jin’s knee. ‘Why didn't you take another date to the ball? So many people asked you,’

‘I took a date to the ball, the only date I wanted,’ Jin said, his brown eyes were warm. ‘Don’t you remember what I said? I’ll always choose you’

Namjoon looked up, straight into Jin’s eyes but didn't say anything further and before he knew it, he was bending forward, closing the distance between them. Jin’s hand went up to softly curved around the other’s neck and their lips touched. It was brief, it felt soft, like a light tread on the waters… but it was right… it was so right. After a short breath Namjoon went in again and kissed Jin, and then again until Jin’s hands were cupping Namjoon’s face and their lips were starting to wrap around each other’s heatedly. Only after several moments, Namjoon pulled away a little, opening his eyes to look at the man he loves.

‘So you did figure it out,’ Jin smiled.

‘Took me a while didn't it?’ Namjoon sighed, his entire body was heating up.

‘An eternity!’ Jin’s eyes widened in mock anger.

‘Students!’ They heard Filch’s voice in the corridor behind them. ‘All students off to bed! Return to your dorms! This isn't an all night party!’

‘I guess we should head back,’ Namjoon said. Hands intertwined, both darted towards the Gryffindor tower, before Filch or his cat could lay eyes on them.

During the walk back on the familiar path, they felt like their entire world had shifted. Each brush of their arm sent a current through their bodies. The anticipation of what they were now was making them both nervous and excited.

As soon as they reached the common room, they were bulldozed by their housemates who had decided that the party must go on. Jin saw huge beer mugs being clinked, the alcohol spilling over the carpet, their entire common room was a huge, loud mess. Namjoon refused the beer offers and told everyone he’s heading to sleep. Jin called behind him, pretending to yawn loudly, muttered something about ‘getting old’ and ran behind him to the dormitories.

Namjoon opened the door and almost stumbled in, a giggly Jin was right behind him. Both entered, still laughing and Jin shut the door. When he turned to the room, Namjoon’s eyes were on him, a smile on his lips, an endearing smile. Both were slightly out of breath from the rush to the room, giggled and their own nerves. Namjoon stepped closer until Jin was gently pressed against the shut door, their fast breaths mingling into one. Jin could hear his heartbeat in his ears when Namjoon swallowed and pressed closer. Jin was still only looking at him, precisely he was looking at Namjoon’s lips- soft and promising. His eyelids fluttered close as their lips met again, pushing him slightly back before moving forward into the kiss again. This time, Jin’s lips parted and his tongue licked Namjoon’s lips while they kissed. The heat building inside Namjoon was taking over him and soon, their mouths were moving faster, hungrier unlike the first chaste kisses they had.

They had spent every moment in school, awake and asleep with each other for more than 6 years. Both knew each other’s heart and mind in and out, and now their bodies were moving on it’s own, just driven by the fierce intensity of their feelings right now.

Jin was pushing Namjoon backward, knowing their room too well. When Namjoon felt the edge of the bed touch his calves he pulled away briefly, sitting on the bed and pulling Jin on top of him, letting him sit astride his lap.

‘What…’ Namjoon spoke between the kisses, trying to catch his breath. ‘Jin, what should we-’

‘Sshh,’ Jin silenced him, continuing the kisses, ‘We could do whatever you want,’

‘How did you know I was gonna ask that?’

Jin pulled away and smiled then pressed his forehead to Namjoon’s, ‘I don’t know, I feel like I know your thoughts. I hope that’s alright? I’m not trying to do it on purpose,’

Namjoon smiled, pushing Jin over on the bed and coming on top of him, ‘It’s alright, maybe it’s a good thing. I don’t plan on hiding anything from you… unless…’

‘Unless?’ Jin looked surprised as he propped himself on his elbows.

Namjoon rubbed the back of his head shyly, ‘What if you think my mind is too much? Or maybe if I have some angry thoughts in the moment which I don’t really mean,’

‘You underestimate how much I know you Kim Namjoon,’ Jin pushed a lock of his golden hair away from his forehead. ‘Everyone has negative thoughts. Like I keep telling you, you are human too,’ he pulled him down and wrapped his hands around him. ‘If your thoughts are different from mine, so what? And it's not like I can hear your thoughts in my head, it’s just my instinct that speaks in my mind. I’m not always right,’

Namjoon rolled to lay beside him. ‘Jin…’ he brushed his face. The older turned to him as well, entangling their legs together. ‘I want you to know… I… I don’t know what you have to do for your family… but, I really want to be with you. Really, really want to be with you, for as long as you would have me,’

Jin grabbed his face and pulled him, kissing him opened mouth on his lips. The sensation of Jin’s wet, plump lips instantly made Namjoon part his lips and their tongues slithered together. He felt Jin’s hand wander over his shoulder, sliding the robe down. Namjoon rolled over, knees resting on either side of Jin.

‘What?’ Jin asked about the look Namjoon was giving him.

Namjoon smiled. ‘You know, I like it when you fix things for me. Especially my clothes,’

Jin chuckled, shaking his head, ‘Well this time it’s the opposite of fixing,’ His smile never faltered, it only grew when he looked into the other’s eyes. Namjoon’s expression was open, almost gentle eliciting a deep twinge of warmth in Jin’s chest that spread to his extremities and concentrated on his neck and cheeks.

Namjoon just wanted to look at him, laying so close, hands busy at wanting to touch as much of Namjoon’s bare skin as possible. Jin’s hands deftly pulled Joon’s shirt over. His gaze travelled from Namjoon’s collarbone to his lips and then to his eyes.

‘Kiss me again?’

Namjoon's eyes darkened and he bent lower. He took his time, lips nuzzling Jin’s jawline, his neck, making Jin tilt his head back so he would have better access. Namjoon’s tongue moved softly over his skin, heating every inch he touched. Then his movements changed, peppering the column of his neck with quick kisses, making audible sounds and then Namjoon took off Jin’s shirt too.

Jin’s lips were parted in sighs and his hands were running over Namjoon’s bare back. The caress of his hands were arousing Namjoon to do more than just lightly kiss Jin’s skin and he looked up, leveling his face with the older.

‘What’s wrong?’ Jin asked, eyes still closed. ‘Why did you stop? You know how long I’ve been waiting to feel those lips?’ He chuckled and opened his eyes to find Namjoon looking a little unsure.

‘I... I don’t want to take things too fast if you aren’t up for it,’ Namjoon said.

‘My dear Joonie,’ Jin kept his forearms on Namjoon’s shoulders, ‘Then we’ll be grandfathers to Jimin’s children by the time you decide to get all over me,’ Jin grabbed his waist and pulled him close enough that their torsos were pressed together. ‘There’s nothing in your mind that I haven’t wished to do with you before. You don’t have to hesitate,’ he cupped Namjoon’s face. ‘Stop questioning. Start doing what you want to,’

Namjoon’s eyes gazed at Jin for a moment. Jin’s eyes were inviting, even desperate to an extent. He looked like he just wanted Namjoon right now, with his one hand stretched to hold the back of Namjoon’s head, fingers knitted in his hair, grazing at his scalp, Jin lips were red and parted, wanting to close on the younger’s again. And so Namjoon put all his doubts behind, and dived back in.

Tongues rolling together, their bodies rolled on the bed too, hands wandering everywhere. Namjoon gripped and squeezed Jin’s thighs, grabbing his ass and pushing him against himself. He rolled him over, coming back on top again and kissing Jin’s smooth shoulders, tongue laving over the collarbone that Namjoon had been eyeing since a while. His fingers lightly grazed over Jin’s dark nipples and that’s when he heard the moan from Jin which he never imagined would turn him on to such a degree that he felt he would combust with the heat. Soon he closed his mouth over the hard nub and Jin was arching his back, moaning helplessly, clutching on to the fabric of the pillowcase tightly.

‘Oh my god Joonie…’ he gasped. ‘You’re so…’

Namjoon lifted his head up, ‘I’m so?’

‘Intense… amazing, I don’t know, get back to what you were doing,’

Namjoon chuckled, taking his tongue to the other side, rolling it over the nipple, making the bud move in circles. Jin’s toes were curling in, feet rubbing into the mattress. He was sweating, cheeks flushed like a strawberry.

Namjoon kissed his chest, fingers caressed his torso, going down to the belt around his waist and he took it off while kissing Jin’s stomach.

Jin giggled lightly, ‘It tickles,’ he grabbed Namjoon’s hair by reflex to cease the tickling but the Namjoon just rubbed his face more into the soft flesh, making Jin laugh out. That was music to Namjoon’s ears, hearing true and pure laughter from Jin. He pulled Jin’s pants off his legs. His eyes went from the bulge in Jin’s underwear towards his face. He was completely flushed, catching his breath after the laughter, his hair a mess. Namjoon went up and kissed him again, hand palming the length and Jin bit Namjoon’s lip, eyebrows knitted, his moans muffled through the kiss and Namjoon was pulling down his underwear while Jin’s hands were now taking Namjoon’s pants off him.

Soon they were naked, hands wandering further. Jin grabbed Namjoon’s ass and pressed him closer, grinding himself on him. Namjoon grunted, feeling his cock rub between in their stomachs. He aligned his face to Jin’s, foreheads pressing and held both their cocks together in his palm. He closed his fingers around them and started to rock into Jin.

‘Did you imagine this too?’ Namjoon asked him with hooded eyes. Jin’s closed eyes were crinkled, eyebrows contorted, the grip around his length and the friction from Namjoon’s were getting him closer to his orgasm. All Jin could give for an answer was an incoherent, hiccuping ‘yes’. He felt Namjoon’s thumb rub over his tip, spreading their precum over their lengths, letting Namjoon go faster. Both were reduced to a mess of pants and moans, sweat building on their flushed chests.

‘Joo-nie,’ Jin’s breaths were getting shorter. Namjoon licked the lobe of his ear, then his mouth latched onto his neck. The feel of Namjoon’s wet mouth on the tender skin of his neck coupled with the friction below drove Jin over the edge and he came, releasing onto his chest. He was panting deeply, eyes still closed and felt Namjoon’s lips kiss the crown on his head softly. Jin grabbed his head and kissed him before opening his eyes.

Namjoon was looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and need. Jin’s eyes were just ravishing him up, going from his lips to his eyes, thumb stroking his cheek. He pushed Namjoon down on the bed and climbed over him.

He kissed Namjoon’s neck while stroking his cock. Namjoon never knew it could feel so good. Jin’s touch was magical, lighting him up wherever his fingers lingered. Namjoon was moaning in a way he himself couldn’t have imagined. Jin’s teeth grazed over his nipples and then he was sucking on them. He made Namjoon watch how his mouth opened and closed around them, leaving it wet and then Jin went down further, settling between his legs. He kissed his inner thighs, leaving small bites on the sensitive flesh. Namjoon’s cock was throbbing by this point. Jin’s fingers were lightly tracing the veins over it and then he kissed the tip. Namjoon’s mouth was open in gasps at the image of Jin’s perfect, sensuous lips around his cock. He felt the older’s tongue rub along his length and then he lightly sucked. And Jin heard Namjoon use a pet name for him for the first time.

‘Oh baby, this feels.. So good,’ Namjoon’s hands were tugging at his hair so Jin went deeper, hollowing his cheeks.

‘Fuck!’ Namjoon bit his lower lip. ‘I…’ Namjoon tried his best not to buck up into Jin’s mouth, but it was all too good to bear. The currents he felt in the pit of his stomach were reaching a peak.

‘Jin, I’m-’ Namjoon tried to tell him but Jin already seemed to know. Jin went at it so committedly, and the sight of him made Namjoon come into his mouth and Jin took it all in. For some reason, that made Namjoon feel a mix of pride and joy. Jin pushed himself up and Namjoon was still watching him with the same hunger. His thumb rubbed on Jin’s plump, pink lips and then grabbed his face, pulling him over himself into a hug. Namjoon wrapped his arms around him while he lay on Namjoon’s chest, his hand curving around his neck.

‘Jin?’ Namjoon’s voice slightly shivered and Jin could hear his heart beat faster again even though he had just been coming down from his orgasm.

‘Yeah Joonie?’ He asked gently.

Joon didn’t reply but his heartbeat was getting even faster.

‘You don’t have to be scared,’ Jin said. ‘Please tell me. Don’t doubt it,’

‘No I shouldn’t… it’s nothing,’

‘Namjoon,’ Jin’s voice was firm. ‘I’d want to hear it more than you know,’

‘I…’ Namjoon’s voice shivered again. ‘I am… I might be…’ he breathed out again. ‘I think, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you,’

Jin lifted his head up to look at him. To his surprise, Namjoon had tears at the corner of his eyes and that immediately alarmed Jin.

‘Why are you crying? What happened?’

Namjoon smiled, wiping his tears away, ‘I don’t know… maybe…’ he sniffled, ‘Maybe because you are so damn important to me that I don’t know… it’s overwhelming,’

Jin took Namjoon’s hand and kissed it, the fingers, the palm, then the wrist. He hugged him, kissing his neck and then coming to his ears.

‘Joonie I don’t know since how long I have been in love with you,’ Jin said. ‘I’d trade the entire world for you,’

Saying that he lay on the side, over Joon’s arm, and pulled the quilt over their bare and flushed bodies. Namjoon faced him and stroked his cheeks, Jin was smiling and so, Namjoon smiled too, closing his eyes to sleep in Jin’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!! HOW WAS IT!!!!!????


	6. Christmas At The Kims Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NamJin have to sadly say a short goodbye as both visit their families for the holidays.  
> The Kims celebrate Christmas and discuss future plans.

They woke up to the noises of students walking and bags being dragged across the floor. Namjoon and Seokjin slowly tore away from each other’s arms, squinting their eyes and stretching their limbs. The cold air hit their warm, naked bodies, making them shiver. Jin looked at Namjoon with a shy, warm smile and kissed his forehead quickly before sliding off to the bathroom.

Both took turns brushing and Jin went in to take a shower. After he turned on the water, he heard a knock on the door and opened it. Namjoon stood on the other side in a bathrobe.

‘Can I join you?’ He asked.

‘Of course,’ Jin opened the door wide and walked towards the shower, letting Joon have a view of his naked rear which the younger evidently savoured. Namjoon stripped himself and walked in under the steaming water. He stood behind Jin, hands coming over his waist, lips kissing his bare shoulder. It was impossible for either of them to keep their hands and lips to themselves after the revelations of last night. Jin pressed himself into Namjoon and felt his length harden on his ass. Joon tugged on Jin’s hair lightly so he would push his neck back, and Namjoon licked and bit him over the expanse of the smooth column. Jin pushed himself up again, rubbing his ass on Joon’s length. Namjoon pushed him against the wall in front, taking his open mouth from Jin’s shoulders, over his back, kissing the dip of his waist, down towards his butt where he playfully nibbled his ass cheeks.

‘Joon you’re teasing me,’ Jin breathed, feeling the other’s fingers lightly run up and down his thighs.

‘Am I now?’ Namjoon said, turning him around. He settled on his knees, face in level with Jin’s cock. He kissed it, feather light kisses from the base to the tip, making him twitch.

Jin closed his eyes as a shiver passed through him. ‘You’re still teasing me,’

He felt Joon’s lips curve into a smile over his pelvis and then, suddenly, the warmth of Joon’s tongue stroked his length.

Jin sighed and held him by the hair. He looked down to see him taking him into his mouth, going deep immediately. He bobbed his head in and out, popping his cock out momentarily to suck at his pink tip. Jin hissed, pulling at Namjoon’s wet blonde hair.

‘Been wanting to do this since a long time,’ Namjoon said, looking up at him. ‘And this too,’ his hand replaced his mouth on his cock because now, Namjoon was travelling further down, lightly, softly, licking and sucking at Jin’s balls.

‘Oh fuck Joonie, how do you.. do.. that,’ Jin was gasping. Namjoon grabbed one of Jin’s knees and put it over his own shoulder and his tongue dwelled a little further, licking Jin’s perineum. It felt so good, creating sensations Jin never thought were possible. His knees were getting weaker by the minute, it felt so darn good. He was moaning with each hard stroke of the younger’s hand. Jin was breathing hard, knees almost giving away but Namjoon caught him and Jin released over his hand. Namjoon softly bit his hip bone before coming back up and Jin immediately enveloped him in a kiss, just like before.

‘I’m not gonna see you for 10 days now,’ Jin said. ‘I don’t want to stay away… not after this. I don’t,’

‘I know…’ Namjoon nodded, cradling Jin’s face and kissing him some more. ‘But it’s Christmas, you won’t even know where they days go, especially at your house with the celebrations,’

‘Not when I’d rather have you on me than be all alone at those feasts,’ Jin said. ‘There won’t be a moment when I won’t be thinking of you… and your tongue,’ his eyes travelled down to Namjoon’s lips with a smirk.

Namjoon kissed his cheek and both hugged each other for a while under the shower, feeling the warm water splatter on their bodies. Eventually Namjoon grabbed Jin’s shampoo, his favourite strawberry scented and lathered it on Jin’s head massaging his scalp for a while.

*

The train journey back to King’s Cross station took about 6 hours. All of them shared a compartment, talking about how they’ll be spending Christmas. As they all were chatting, Emina’s eyes zeroed on Namjoon, whose hands were clearly holding Jin’s under the small table. Was he so naive that he thought they wouldn’t notice? Both of his hands were playing with Jin’s fingers, fiddling with the ring he wore, entwining his own fingers between his while he watched Jin talk.

‘Oh my god,’ Emina interrupted them. ‘And when were you planning to tell me?’ She raised an eyebrow. Both the Gryffindors looked at her in confusion.

‘What?’ Namjoon slowly let go of Jin’s hand.

‘You don’t have to hide it,’ Emina said. ‘We all already know it was gonna happen,’

Namjoon and Jin looked around the compartment at their friends and each one of them nodded.

‘See I told you it’ll happen at the ball,’ Hoseok said to Yoongi. ‘I knew this is why Jin rejected everyone,’

‘Fine you win,’ Yoongi shook his head, handing him 2 Galleons.

‘Well then,’ Jin said loudly, ‘I’m glad you all know. We weren’t hiding, we just, wanted to tell you at the right time,’

‘And when would that have been? When Jungkook gets married?’ Emina sassed, making Jungkook almost choke on his banana milk.

After half a day’s journey, they arrived at King’s Cross. Everyone left the compartment to let Yoongi and Hoseok say their goodbyes. The two didn’t have to ask, their friends just understood.

‘I’ll write to you,’ Yoongi said. ‘I’ll see if it’s possible for you to come over,’

‘My my, I never thought Min Yoongi would miss me in just 10 days,’ Hoseok teased him.

‘Yeah yeah, joke all you want,’ Yoongi said in embarrassment. ‘I know you won’t miss me, you have your family and your dog and-‘

Hoseok suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. A quick kiss before anyone else could see them from the windows. ‘I’ll wait for your letters,’

It was probably the hardest thing Namjoon had ever done, but as they descended to the platform, he had no option but to detach himself from Jin’s side. As usual, the prince had his transport and chauffeur ready, waiting for him. And after a reluctant goodbye and a lot of honeyed lingering gazes, Jin turned away and left to go home.

‘You two practically live together!’ Jungkook said to Namjoon, seeing the man still standing on the platform. ‘10 days won't kill you,’

‘You’re right…’ Namjoon sighed, ‘I’m just… guess I’m being silly. C’mon, we need to catch the Tube,’

*

Christmas Eve

Namjoon’s mother took out the turkey from the oven. It was Christmas Eve and currently it was snowing outside, turning their lawns white. Smell of cinnamon wafted around his white walled kitchen from the eggnog his mother had just prepared. Golden string lights hung in every house in the neighbourhood. Namjoon’s Christmas tree was lit in multicoloured lights, courtesy of his parents. They were all wearing their holiday sweaters with reindeers on them. Holly streamers hung all around the living room. His father was setting the cutlery while his sister sat on the couch with her legs up on the arm rest and headphones in her ear. Namjoon came and tugged on her ponytail. She turned to look at him with a frown, her brown eyes showing annoyance.

‘Come help out would you,’ he raised his eyebrows. ‘What have you been listening to anyways? It’s like you aren’t present here,’

‘Real music,’ she set the Walkman on the coffee table. ‘Unlike your rappers who just rant fast,’

‘Hey, there’s more to rap than that,’ Namjoon said and she simply rolled her eyes.

‘Stop it you two, I’ve heard enough of you two fighting over this,’ his mom said, ‘Eunjun your brother comes home only for a few days in a year so stop acting like a brat and spend some time with him,’

‘I’m not acting like a brat!’ Eunjun’s big eyes looked at their mother in shock.

‘She has your temper,’ the father whispered to the mother who chuckled.

‘Anyway, I won’t be home for dinner tomorrow,’ Eunjun said. ‘I’m… going to have dinner with Robert,’

‘Robert?’ Namjoon looked at her in shock. ‘Who’s Robert??’ He demanded.

‘Please stop with your poking questions, you’re not gonna get anything out of me,’ his sister held her palm up.

Namjoon now turned to his parents, ‘Mom who’s Robert?’

‘Well her boyfriend of course,’ the mother said.

‘A boy- a boyfriend!’ Namjoon exclaimed. ‘You’re 14!!’

‘Don’t get salty just coz you don’t have one,’ his sister mumbled but he heard it. He was in a mood to tell her she’s wrong. Namjoon had a boyfriend, the best one in the world, but there were more pressing matters right now than giving it to his cheeky sister.

‘Mum she’s too young to be dating!’ Namjoon said. ‘Dad are you in agreement with this?’

‘I’ve been overruled,’ the father said.

‘Don’t be like that,’ Eunjun said to her father. ‘You like Robert a lot,’

‘You know you can call someone over for Christmas too if you wish Namjoon,’ the mother said.

‘Huh? Who?’ Namjoon looked at her curiously.

‘I don’t know,’ the mother shrugged. ‘A close friend, or a girlfriend,’

‘Or a boyfriend,’ his sister said.

‘A boyfriend?’ Their mother looked at both of them.

‘C’mon mom, I’ve been telling this to you for a while,’ Eunjun said. ‘Whenever you talk about Namjoon bringing a girlfriend. Don’t I tell you he might bring a boyfriend instead?’

‘Is this true?’ The mother looked at Namjoon, so did the father.

‘Well,’ Namjoon felt nervous. He clasped his hands together on the kitchen counter.

‘Is that a problem?’ Eunjun asked them. ‘It shouldn’t be a problem you know,’

‘No no,’ the mother said. ‘I mean, I’m just a little… surprised? Only because this is the first time we’re talking about it seriously. Eunjun has been saying a few things here and there but it’s difficult to know when she’s serious,’

Eunjun frowned at her mother.

‘We don’t have any problems Joonie,’ his father added, ignoring Eunjun, ‘We want you to be with whoever makes you happy and brings the best in you,’

‘If you say so,’ Namjoon said.

There were sudden sharp knocks on their main door that made them all turn their heads to the sound.

‘Who could it be at this time?’

‘Namjoon? Are you there? Kim Namjoon?’ They heard a male voice from the other side and Namjoon’s heart skipped a beat. What is he doing here right now? He mentally facepalmed himself.

‘Is this Kim Namjoon’s house?’

‘Namjoon someone’s calling for you,’ the mother pointed to the door and Namjoon went to open it with a shaking head. As soon as the door swung open, Jin stood there in a heavy black coat and the blue scarf Joon had gifted him. Namjoon could see snow dusted over his shoulders. Jin’s hand was still raised to knock again. His unsure face lit up in a big warm smile as soon as he saw Namjoon. ‘There you are!’

‘Jinnie!’ Namjoon had a surprised smile. ‘How come- come in come in, I think you woke up half the neighbourhood,’

‘Oh did I?’ Jin stepped into his house and the 3 members of Namjoon’s family were looking at him curiously.

‘Oh is that Jin?’ The mother stepped forward to see him. ‘Oh yes it is! How are you dear!’ She hugged the boy.

‘I’m well, how are you all,’ Jin hugged her and then shook Namjoon’s father’s hand. ‘Good to see you again sir, merry Christmas,’

‘Merry Christmas, what a surprise!’ The father shook his hand firmly. ‘How come you’re here?’

‘I just…’ Jin looked around. ‘Well, I was travelling. And I was passing by this area when I remembered that Namjoon lives here. So I thought to drop by,’

‘Oh I’m glad you’re here, come on in, have dinner with us,’

‘Oh let me help you prepare it!’ Jin and Namjoon’s mother went into the kitchen.

‘What did I tell you,’ Eunjun said in a singsong voice to her father. The father looked at Namjoon and then towards the kitchen where Jin was already at work with his mom and then back and Namjoon who gave a smile.

 _Ok, so this is my son’s boyfriend?_ His father blinked, trying to not act awkwardly. Mr. Kim was not the best at socialising or speaking his emotions. He had felt this way when Eunjun told them about Robert too. So maybe… they were slipping into normalcy? The father feeling awkward around his 2 children’s boyfriends?

Jin was helping his mother dress the salad. He waved his wand and all the ingredients jumped into the air and back into the bowl.

‘Oh wow, Namjoon why don’t you help me in the kitchen with magic like this!’ Mrs. Kim said. ‘I have a wizard son, I should be on the couch resting while you bewitch the kitchen to run by itself!’

‘Kitchen tricks aren’t really his thing,’ Jin gave Namjoon a teasing smile.

‘Oh remember the time you tried to slice a carrot?’ Eunjun teased Namjoon further. Jin threw his head back laughing and high-fived her.

‘Yeah yeah, team up against me, the two of you,’ Namjoon shook his head. ‘I swear I’m always surrounded by children,’ he mumbled under his breath.

‘What was that?!’ Jin asked him while his mother took the turkey to the table.

‘You think we are children? Mr. IQ 148 who doesn’t know the right side of a knife,’ his sister said.

‘That’s it, your birthday gift is cancelled,’ Namjoon said to her.

‘Hey! I saved you trouble, you know!’ Eunjun crossed her arms.

‘What trouble?’

‘I told mom and dad about your boyfriend so that you could escape a sit-down awkward talk. And I don’t even know when you were gonna do that. You’re 18 for god’s sake! Are parents gonna find out when you send them a wedding card of you and Jin?’

Namjoon looked at Jin guiltily who raised his eyebrows. He was on Eunjun’s side.

‘Ok I’m sorry, thank you,’ Namjoon said, playing with the end of the kitchen’s hand towel.

They all sat for dinner. Jin was being his charismatic self, charming everyone’s socks off and they all seemed to find his jokes hilarious (all except Eunjun who just chuckled and shook her head) Jin would occasionally place his hand on Namjoon’s shoulder or his arms, making Namjoon yearn for a proper touch, a hug, a kiss. Will he be able to get that before Jin left? He had missed him so very much, even if it had been just 4 days.

‘Thank you for dropping by Jin, it’s really been a fun night,’ Mrs. Kim said. ‘But how will you go back so late in the night? Where is your house exactly?’

‘It’s quite far actually,’ Jin said.

‘Oh! And how do you travel? On a broomstick?’ Mr. Kim asked.

‘Can’t fly in this cold weather and the distance isn’t short enough for a broomstick. I will have to wait for the knight bus to arrive,’

Namjoon looked at him questioningly. When did royalty start using the most economic and uncomfortable mode of travel? And surely Jin could apparate home? That’s how he got here didn’t he? Seeing that he isn’t mentioning that he’s moving around town in a car.

‘Oh! Will that take long?’ Mrs. Kim asked.

‘Can’t say, sometimes it arrives early and sometimes takes a few hours, but don’t worry Mrs. Kim, I don’t mind waiting for it at the stop,’

‘Oh no no, why don’t you stay the night? It’s already past 11!’ She said. ‘It’s so cold out there! I can’t let you stay out!’

‘That’s kind of you Mrs. Kim but I don’t want to bother you further, I came unannounced as is, on Christmas eve of all days, and you all were so kind to invite me to your table,’

‘Nonsense, it’s no bother at all! You are Namjoon’s best friend and you are like a part of the family,’

Eunjun cleared her throat a little too loudly and everyone’s attention turned to her.

‘Mom, seriously? After the entire talk we had just before Jin arrived? Jin is not Namjoon’s best friend, he’s Namjoon’s boyfriend!’

‘Oh,’ Mrs. Kim blinked. ‘Oh! Oh then you definitely cannot leave, I have the right to keep you here and feed you for as long as I want!’

‘But-’

‘It’s decided,’ Mrs. Kim said. ‘Have a good night’s sleep, have a good breakfast and then if you wish, you can leave tomorrow,’

‘Thank you so much Mrs. Kim,’ Jin said. Namjoon noticed that something was different in his expression. He seemed extremely grateful, extremely relieved, to a point that Namjoon thought he saw Jin’s eyes glisten with a tear.

They all winded up dinner and Jin did everyone’s dishes (he was a natural at the washing spell) and they all were playing a round of cards with wine and brandy in their hands. Throughout it all, Namjoon felt so grateful that his parents were getting along perfectly with Jin.

‘Electric fire?’ Jin said, watching Eunjun turn on the fireplace. ‘What? That’s like magic!’

‘It’s our magic,’ Eunjun said.

‘And what’s that cold box in the kitchen?’

‘You mean the fridge? It keeps food fresh with the cold temperature,’

‘Wow you have an entire box to do that?’ Jin’s eyes were wide in wonder.

‘Yeah, what do you do to store food?’ She asked.

‘We usually don’t. And if we really have to, we put it under a charm. Hey that box, the TV box! Isn’t that what Jungkook used to play games?’

‘Yes it is,’ Namjoon said. ‘Except on this one you can watch the cable,’

‘What’s a kayble?’

Namjoon took the remote and turned the tv on. Jin was exclaiming one word after the other, seeing the channels change.

‘Why don’t we have this in our houses!’ Jin said. ‘All we have is the radio! And projector films. This is so cool! All you need is this!’ He pointed at the remote. ‘Namjoon invent one!’

Namjoon chuckled, ‘How could I-‘

‘Well you are the smartest student in Hogwarts and she just said you have IQ,’ he pointed to Eunjun. ‘I’m guessing that has something to do with your brain,’

Mrs. Kim yawned and shook an already asleep Mr. Kim from his arm chair and told him to head to the bedroom to sleep.

‘Ok kids, I and dad are heading to bed. Jin sweetie will you be ok sleeping in Namjoon’s room? He has a double bed,’

Eunjun almost choked on her water hearing that. An oblivious Mrs. Kim kissed them all goodnight and left.

‘What was that?’ Namjoon eyed his sister.

‘Well, I’m glad I have these huge headphones,’ she lifted it up in her hands, ‘but I hope you don’t wake mom and dad up,’

‘Why would we wake them up? We’ll be asleep,’

Eunjun laughed, ‘Yeah right,’ and walked up the stairs into her room.

‘Your sister is witty,’ Jin said as both slowly headed up too. His hand came to rest on Namjoon’s waist while they walked up.

‘She’s too smart,’ Namjoon said and leaned into Jin’s touch.. ‘Always ahead of everyone else,’

‘What were you guys talking about before I arrived?’

‘We were talking that my parents should be prepared, I may bring a boy home,’

Jin laughed, ‘Wow my timing was impeccable,’

‘You always know how to make an entrance,’ Namjoon chuckled looking at Jin and leaned in, placing a quick kiss on Jin’s lips before he opened the door to his room.

They entered Namjoon’s bedroom and Jin was more than curious, like a little excited child, to see what his Namjoon’s room looked like. Namjoon had the solar planet charted on the roof. There were tons of books (big heavy ones) along with storybooks in the bookshelf. There were posters of some men in attires that Jin had never seen before - ripped off jeans, baggy pants, hair in dreads, beanies.

‘Who are they?’ Jin asked him.

‘They’re American musicians,’

‘Public Enemy,’ Jin read the writing on the poster and looked at Namjoon curiously.

‘They’re rappers,’

‘Wrappers? Whats a wrap? They wrap things?’

Namjoon’s eyebrows knitted in confusion, ‘I had told you about this in the fourth year. Wait I’ll make you listen to their music,’

Namjoon brought in his CD player and Jin got excited again, seeing the buttons and headphones. They listened to some of the tracks and Jin just looked at him with an adorable downturned smile.

‘Its ok, you don’t have to like everything that I like,’ Namjoon said, awkwardly taking the CD player back. ‘I know your taste in music is very different from mine,’ Namjoon waved his hand.

‘Aww,’ Jin smiled, throwing himself over Namjoon and the younger fell back on the bed with the weight. Jin peppered his entire face with light kisses before closing on his lips and now he was kissing him like he didn’t want to lose even one moment and both were a tangle of limbs, trying to find a comfortable spot.

‘So,’ Namjoon spoke once there was some air between them. ‘How come you decided to see me?’

Jin peeled himself off him and sat over his hips, straddling him. Namjoon ran his hands up and down the other’s thighs. ‘Well,’ he pouted, ‘Home was getting really annoying. Some stupid ball is going on as usual. I needed some space. So I told my father that I’m going over to Hoseok’s house. And before he could raise suspicion, I left,’ Jin snuggled closer.

Namjoon smiled. ‘I’m super happy you showed up. Super is an understatement. I literally couldn’t be happier,’

‘I wondered if your parents would find it bothering that I showed up at dinner time unannounced. But I just had to come before I lost my mind. I was missing you to death, and father was just driving me completely insane,’

‘My parents have loved you since we became friends 7 years ago,’ Namjoon said. ‘They were so grateful to you for guiding me through a new world when I was just 11,’

‘They are very nice, your parents,’ Jin said, smiling down at him and then bent lower to kiss him again. This time the kiss didn’t break, instead, travelled downwards, hands pushing Namjoon’s shirt up and taking it off him.

‘Ah…’ Namjoon gave a slight moan when Jin’s tongue licked over his nipple and Jin quickly covered the younger’s mouth with his palm.

‘Sssh, this was exactly what Eunjun was afraid of,’ Jin giggled, lips near Joon’s ears.

‘Well then we’re in for a struggle,’ Namjoon said. ‘How do I keep quiet? I can’t keep my hands off you,’

‘We could… caste the Muffliato charm and the Confundus charm,’ Jin suggested but Namjoon was silent.

‘What’s wrong?’ Jin pulled away a little.

‘I…’ Namjoon propped himself on his elbows. ‘I hope I say this right,’ he took a moment before continuing. ‘I don’t like using magic in the house, or on… muggles in general,’

Jin’s eyebrows knitted, ‘What do you mean?’

‘I use magic to help out my parents sometimes… but never to have the upper hand over them. It somehow doesn’t feel right,’

Jin laid on his side, looking at Namjoon intently.

‘They’re muggle,’ Namjoon continued. ‘I don’t want to use something on them that they don’t know about. Seems unfair doesn’t it? This is my personal opinion, I don’t expect anyone to understand or agree with me,’

Jin smiled, fingers caressing the side of Namjoon’s face. ‘You’re right. It is a little unfair. I understand where you’re coming from. Often… magic folk don’t realise the real implications of their magic. That’s why I think it’s so important to have muggle borns and half bloods. You all have your head straight, unlike us lunatic pure bloods,’

‘You’re far from lunatic,’ Namjoon wrapped his arm around Jin’s waist.

‘I’m glad we are roommates,’ Jin said. ‘At least that worked out perfectly,’

‘We’re roommates for another 3 months Jin,’ Namjoon said. ‘What do you plan to do after that?’

Jin sighed, his face falling, ‘I don’t know… I don’t want to stay home. But I am to head the family after my father,’

‘You’ll have to make a decision. There’s no wrong one,’

‘There is a wrong, the one which won’t allow me to be with you,’ Jin said.

‘But Jin… think this through. Like, really think this through. I know you said I’m your family but your real family has depended on you since you were born to carry their legacy forward. It’s an important thing. Your forefathers have worked hard for it, everything that has been made is for you and your chil-’

Namjoon paused.

‘And my children?’ Jin finished it for him. ‘Children with whom? Some aristocratic witch I’ll marry because my parents tell me to? Is that what you want?’

‘Never,’ Joon’s arm’s around him tightened. ‘I mean… not unless you want that,’

Jin sighed, ‘Namjoon if it wasn’t clear already, the only person I have ever loved or will love, is you. Remember what I told you? I’d trade the world for you, including whatever expectations my family is forcing on me. I’m my own person, not a human body that was fed and clothed for the purpose of something else,’

Jin put his head down on Namjoon’s shoulder, ‘Lets… let’s live together once we get a job. I’m going to refuse my father's plans of me working in the Ministry. I want to be as far away from that hell of an office as possible. I’ll find another job, any other job. I’ll start a small business, I know I can do it,’

‘You can baby, I know you have potential,’ Namjoon stroked his head. ‘You are amazing with people. You know how to make them smile. We could go to Godric’s Hollow, I’ve heard it’s a nice village to stay in,’

Jin looked up at Namjoon’s face, ‘Thanks Joonie,’

Namjoon heard the clock tower in his locality chime. He held Jin’s chin, ‘Merry Christmas Jinnie,’

‘Merry Christmas,’ the older smiled and kissed him lovingly. The kiss grew heated, tongues pushing in, laving one over the other.

The moonlight drain in from the window behind the bed. Namjoon rolled over Jin, watching his face glow in the white light. He traced the back of his fingers along Jin’s cheek, drinking in his features. His thumb rubbed over Jin’s plump and bitten bottom lip.

‘I hope you don’t mind, that I want to gaze at you from time to time… you’re just so… beautiful,’ Namjoon’s eyes were ravishing him.

‘Gaze for as long as you want, it’ll only turn me on more,’ Jin returned his heated gaze, one hand grabbing Namjoon’s hair from the back. Namjoon bit his lips when Jin tugged at it hard. Jin pulled on his own shirt, taking it off, letting Namjoon look at those beautiful collar bones that the younger loved so much.

Jin pulled Namjoon lower towards him and his tongue darted out, taking it from Namjoon’s Adam Apple, to his jawline and ending it with a bite on his earlobe. He sucked on the skin below it, uncaring if it left a mark tomorrow. Namjoon was his, and his alone.

Namjoon was breathing hard, afraid to make too much of a noise but Jin’s tongue was threatening to make him whimper. They rolled to the side and Namjoon pulled one of Jin’s leg draping it over his own thigh. Both were locked now, arms and legs around each other.

They spent the night in each other’s embrace, lighting slow burning touches to every part of each other’s. Namjoon slept curled onto Jin’s broad shoulders, enveloped inside his arms with Jin’s lips resting on the top of Namjoon’s head. The snow turned the entire suburb white and cold, but they felt as warm as the summer sun with each other.


	7. The Reunion Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NamJin and their friends return to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays.  
> Its a new year but the heat is up with NEWTs and a few other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think almost every chapter from now onwards is going to contain sexually explicit content. So... yeah, prepare.
> 
> HoC readers, you must've read these chapters but we'll venture into unknown territory soon! Another chapter to go!

Seokjin lay awake on his grand bed, staring at the canopy on top. Even in his grand home, he felt slightly suffocated. The tension between him and his father was not absolving. Both were trying to make their relationship better but something was holding them back.

Seokjin wondered if it was the fact that he had yet to tell his parents about Namjoon. He hadn’t mustered up the courage yet. He didn’t want anything tainting his happiness… at least not right now, not so soon. Once this year ends they would anyway not have any option but to come clean.

On the occasion of his birthday, his parents wanted to keep the traditional coming of age ceremony with a big celebration and an even bigger gift. If the whispers between his mother and his aunt were true, then Seokjin was going to be gifted a holiday mansion of his own. But he had run away from his own party, lying that he was going to Hoseok’s and his parents had to cancel everything. They weren’t happy. So now Seokjin was laying low, not talking much, not lounging in the living room or spending too long in the dining room. He would either be asleep in his bedroom or be out of the house, visiting Hoseok or showing London to Haru.

‘Jin!’ He heard his mother walking towards the door and open it. ‘Time for lunch!’ his mother entered, smiling warmly, a smile Jin had inherited. ‘You haven’t exactly been keeping up to your usual appetite. So I made you all your favourites,’

Jin smiled genuinely after a long time in his house, ‘Great! My hunger is back already!’

‘Don’t you have to pack as well? You leave tomorrow morning,’

‘I’ve already packed,’ Jin replied.

‘Oh…’ his mother’s face fell. ‘Eager to leave I see…’

‘No I… I just had time on my hands so…’

His mother looked at the packed Hogwarts bag. ‘Your father is being too… strongly motivated about his agendas and honestly this family doesn’t feel like a family sometimes. I’m sorry…’

‘You don’t have to be sorry for that. You didn’t do anything mom,’

‘But you do know your father loves you? I’ve seen it. I’ve seen it over these eighteen years. I am not saying he’s… that he’s perfect, but I know he loves his son,’

Jin silently nodded. ‘I’ll come down for lunch,’

‘Alright,’ his mother didn’t press further and left him.

Jin ran his hands over his face, getting off the bed to wash up and feel awake.

*

As the Hogwarts Express picked up speed, the white winter landscapes of London passed by them and now they were going deeper into the countryside. The closer the seven of them drew to Hogwarts, the happier they felt about seeing Jimin and Taehyung again.

The Slytherins hurried to their common room, hoping to find Jimin.

Ash Vorhart walked into her room with Laura, taking in the familiar scent of cedar and the lake nearby. Sixth year was coming to an end soon and 5 months back, Ash would’ve never expected her life to turn in so many ways.

‘Remember when you wanted to change rooms because I was your assigned roommate?’ she heard Laura and turned to find her smiling with her soft purple eyes.

Ash chuckled, remembering how she had never really liked Laura Dracwyn, but now they were the closest of friends, loyal to their last blood.

‘Snape threatened to put me in detention for a month when I told him I want to change rooms,’ Ash chuckled and went on to imitate their potions professor’s nasal tone, pulling her short hair to the sides of her face and turning her face gaunt. _‘You have come here to disturb me from my life changing class preparation so that you could exchange roommates? Preposterous! Out of my sight!’_

The girls laughed heartily, a fuzzy warmth spreading in their chests.

‘Where is Jimin though? I thought he’ll be bouncing to greet us!’ Laura said, setting her bag down.

‘I’m wondering the same,’ Ash looked through the window beside her bed. The entire castle grounds, to Hogsmeade and beyond was capped in white snow. And Ash spotted the raven haired boy near the lake.

‘There he is!’ Ash smiled widely, watching the familiar grin that turned Jimin’s cheeks into soft marshmallows. He was greeting Jungkook, both enveloped in some sort of hug that seemed difficult to de-tangle from. Jimin spotted Ash at the window and waved at her excitedly. He ran towards the window, tugging Jungkook behind him and climbed in.

‘You’re here!’ Jimin almost bulldozed her but Ash balanced both of them. Jimin was glowing brightly, seeing all his friends again, his smile made his eyes nearly closed.

Behind him, Jungkook seemed to be climbing in nervously.

‘Why do you look so scared?’ Jimin asked him, ‘C’mon in!’

‘I’ve never been into the Ravenclaw girl’s dorm and you’re asking why I’m scared crawling into the Slytherin girl’s dorm?’ Jungkook said to him.

Ash chuckled and pulled him in by the wrist. ‘Don’t worry, as long as it’s just our room, no one’s gonna catch you,’

Jungkook looked around at the green room. It was indeed very different from their airy Ravenclaw tower where the ceilings were high, with curtains swaying continuously, sun filtering in during sunset. One could see and hear eagles and ravens cawing in their blue tinted rooms but here, one could hear the lake’s waters gushing and the distant sirens calling underwater. Leaves and creepers framed the windowsill. Jungkook’s eyes fell on Laura’s side of the room. This was the first time he was in one of her personal spaces and of course he was quite intrigued. Ash and Jimin seemed to be conversing so Jungkook walked further into the room, watching Laura set up her table.

‘That’s your family?’ Jungkook asked, picking up a silver photo frame with two purple eyed women - one a blonde and the other dark haired.

‘That’s Yoongi’s mother, my aunt,’ Laura pointed to the blonde woman, ‘And that’s my mother,’

‘The three of you have the same eyes,’ Jungkook smiled.

‘Might be the dominant gene in Dracwyns,’

‘Park Jimin!’ They heard Yoongi. ‘Park Jimin have you forgotten all about the roommate rules!’ he was stomping his feet as he walked in.

‘Calm down Yoongi!’ Jimin said. ‘Do you want to alert all the girls that we’re here?’

‘How messy have you left the room! Christmas does not mean tidying up goes on vacation too! Keep this up and I’m changing roommates,’

Jimin laughed confidently, ‘As if you’ll do that. We all know you absolutely love me Min Yoongi, stop trying to prove otherwise,’

‘This brat!’ Yoongi grabbed him by the waist and pulled him away from Ash. ‘Go clean up the room or I won’t let you spend any time with Ash! I told you at the very beginning, I have rules, and if you break those rules… And what did you say to me back then? ‘I’m organised’ you said,’ he imitated Jimin’s tone that he used when being a cute good boy.

After Yoongi was satisfied with Jimin’s tidying skills, all of them headed for dinner, their stomachs rumbling with hunger.

‘Jimin, where is Taehyung? I hoped to see him when we come in,’ Laura asked and they saw the Hufflepuff boy walk towards them.

‘There you are!’ Laura went to hug him and Yoongi beat her to it.

‘You’re hair is brown again?’ Jungkook patted his head. ‘We missed this color!’

‘Well,’ Taehyung shrugged, ‘Dumbledore made me change back. Silver attracts too much attention he said,’

‘How were the holidays?’

‘Quite interesting,’ Taehyung said with a smile that made everyone suspicious.

‘Interesting? How exactly?’

‘Kim Taehyung where have you been?’ Hoseok entered the corridor, hands on his waist and a pout on his lips. ‘I thought you would be in the dorms! I searched half the castle for you!’

‘I was at the great lake! Why were you looking for me though?’

‘Well,’ Hoseok looked taken aback, pout intensifying. ‘We all missed you that’s why! Looks like you didn’t miss us! Did you make new friends while we were gone!’

Taehyung laughed dryly. ‘I’m here now! I just lost track of time and as soon as I saw students come in I rushed back! Let’s go eat, I’m starving!’

They all walked in pairs, prefects wearing their respective robes, sigils of the serpent, the eagle and the badger embroidered beautifully in each of them. They saw Charlie Weasley looking slightly nervous and jumpy and remembered the fifth and seventh years would be getting their OWLs and NEWTs schedule from McGonagall and Flitwick at the end of the comeback feast. Glad not to worry about either of those things this year, the seven walked into the Great Hall.

The four colours of the Houses filled the Great Hall beneath golden candles. It was already full of students laughing and chatting. The teachers were filing into their seats. Argus Filch, as usual stood at the main door, carrying his sneaky cat Mrs. Norris in his arms. His eyes observed the students with unnecessary suspicion. The roof of the Great Hall showed a snowing sky with a waxing gibbous moon.

Charlie Weasley from the Gryffindor table marched towards Jungkook ‘Where are Namjoon and Jin? I thought Namjoon would be here when I get the OWLs schedule! I need him or I’m going to have a nervous breakdown!’

* * * *

‘Ah, good to be back,’ Jin stretched his arms out after placing his backpack down on the floor. The content, closed eye smile on his face made Namjoon smile as well.

‘I never thought Hogwarts would start feeling like home to this extent,’ Namjoon said, pecking Jin’s cheek and going into the room.

‘We have time before dinner don’t we?’ Jin asked, ‘I’m going in for a quick shower,’ Jin lit the fireplace with his wand and went to take a hot bath.

Namjoon got unpacking, setting back the assignments he had completed during the vacation, checking his schedule for tomorrow and if he had any memos from McGonagall about the student council.

The room was getting warmer with the lit fireplace. He heard Jin come out of the bathroom.

‘Ready to go for dinner?’ Namjoon asked, keeping his arithmancy and potions textbooks on the bookshelf.

‘Depends. We could eat here you know?’ Jin said.

‘What do you mean?’ Namjoon’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked back in confusion only to be completely taken aback.

Seokjin was on the bed, naked by the looks of it, the white bed cover loosely and carelessly draped over him, covering what Jin didn’t want Namjoon to see just yet, the tease apparent in Jin’s smile and burning Namjoon’s insides. If there was anyone who could look so effortlessly sexy, just climbed into bed with some crushed fabric thrown over them, it was Seokjin.

‘I was thinking we could start where we left off at your house,’ Jin propped himself up on his elbow, the cloth sliding down to reveal his bare chest. The contrast of his dark nipples to his pale smooth skin was alluring beyond anything Namjoon had seen. ‘Do you remember what you said to me that night?’

Namjoon just stared at him awestruck. His throat was dry but his mouth was watering and his stomach tumbled at the sight of Jin, beautiful and bare, just for his eyes when the entire world sought for the prince’s attention. Jin could see Namjoon’s breaths were getting heavier, chest rising and falling and he chuckled.

‘Do you remember or not?’ he asked again.

‘I do,’ Namjoon nodded.

‘Then…’ Jin’s eyes turned sultry, going over Namjoon’s body and the next words came deep and commanding, ‘Take off your clothes,’

His gaze made it clear that he wanted to see Namjoon strip.

Hooded eyes trailing over the taller’s broad, muscular body with each strip of skin being revealed one by one, Jin gulped, a hand running slowly over his own hardening length. He will never get over this, every time he saw Namjoon naked, it was like a new thrill, those proportions were just godly- Long legs, muscular arms, those strong pecs. When Namjoon was just in his underwear, already hard from seeing Jin devour him with his gaze, Jin propped himself up on his knees, moving forward and beckoning Namjoon towards him.

Jin’s hands gripped the sides of Namjoon’s thighs, squeezing and his teeth grazed over the supple flesh. Tongue laving over it, he went from one side to another, hoping to leave a mark somewhere. This had to be Jin’s favourite feature on his boyfriend and he’d be more than satisfied to see some mark of his own on it. Namjoon watched all of it with heat building inside him, wanting to take control from Jin, to let him know with his own mouth how good the he made him feel.

His nose glided over Joon’s inner thigh, tongue leaving a wet strip till he came to the clothed bulge. His plump lips ghosted over the generous, thick length of Namjoon’s cock.

He pushed the underwear’s waistband down, biting the side of Namjoon’s hip, moving to the front with wet kisses, taking his length and sucking down on it in one go. Namjoon threw his head back, lips parted in a low moan. His own tongue licked his lips, not having anything of Jin’s to latch his mouth on to yet. He looked down, eyebrows constricted, rubbing his thumb over Jin’s cheekbones like he loved doing whenever Jin would suck on him.

‘You’re the prettiest when you’re like this,’ he said, watching hungrily how Jin’s plump lips wrapped tight around his cock, taking him in and out. Jin’s eyes were shut, beautiful lashes downturned.

‘Mmhmm,’ Jin’s acknowledgement was mingled with a moan. He sat up a little straighter, wrapped his hands around Namjoon’s waist, going deep, nose touching Namjoon’s base, cheeks hollowing and sucking. The string of curses in that moment from Namjoon’s mouth was probably the best thing Jin had heard, his fingers twisting in Jin’s hair, hips jerking further in.

Jin pulled away after a few seconds, letting out his breath, a string of saliva momentarily stretching between his mouth to the tip of Namjoon’s cock. Jin breathed out, face flushed and getting sweaty, eyes now turned up to the other. Namjoon pushed him down hurriedly on the bed, climbed over him and closed his mouth over Jin’s. The kiss was messy, earnest, tongues pushing in to feel as much of each other as possible.

‘I wanna hear again what you said to me that night,’ Jin said, voice raspy between the breaths and kisses.

Namjoon paused the kiss, pushing himself up on his elbows as he hovered over Jin.

Jin caught his jaw in his hands, thumb rubbing over Namjoon’s wet lips. ‘Say it,’

‘A-Are you sure? You wanna do it?’

‘That’s not what you said that night but yeah I wanna do it if you want it to. I came prepared you know,’

‘You did?’ Namjoon’s eyebrows arched in surprise. He was feeling a mixture of awe, shock and arousal and he ducked his head down.

‘I did,’ Jin looked at the other’s ducked down head and ran his fingers through those blonde locks reassuringly. ‘Are you nervous?’

‘Aren’t you?’ Namjoon looked up and Jin smiled to give him some relief.

‘I know you, I _completely_ know you and I love you. I am a little nervous but not in a fearful way. I’m… excited,’

‘I mean,’ Namjoon sat on his heels over Jin’s thighs. ‘We both haven’t done this before. We know what to do in theory but-,’

‘That’s true, and it’s ok, we’ll learn,’ Jin cupped Namjoon’s face. ‘Let’s not expect too much from it. You know I’m only going to love you more no matter what. After all, practice makes perfect, doesn't it?’ Jin wiggled his eyebrows to make Namjoon laugh and it worked, dimples coming back on his cheeks.

Namjoon took Jin’s hand and kissed his palm. ‘Ok,’ he smiled. ‘We won’t keep high expectations,’

‘So,’ Jin leaned forward. ‘Say want you wanted that night. Let me hear it again,’

Namjoon bit his lip, the confidence and trust being reassured within him. His eyes looked into Jin’s before answering him, ‘I want to see you riding me,’

Jin smiled satisfactorily, ‘Good. I’ve been waiting to do that too,’ He pushed Namjoon down on the bed, hand taking a tube of lubricant from their side table.

‘Wait,’ Namjoon said. ‘I want to... help you with that,’

‘Okay,’ Jin chuckled. ‘And how-’

But Namjoon was quick, he pushed Jin down on the bed again, straddling him. His fingers stroked through Jin’s dark locks, pushing them over his head and he pecked Jin’s forehead. Namjoon’s hands slithered over Jin’s skin, from the side of his face, to his neck, to his chest, fingers brushing over his nipples. Down below, between their crotches, Namjoon felt him get restless at the touch of his fingers on his hardening buds. He slowly grinded down on him, a thumb circling one of his nipples and felt how hard Jin was.

‘Joon…’ he sighed with eyes closing. ‘I thought you were helping me,’

‘I am,’ he chuckled.

‘But you’re… messing me up,’

‘I like to see you messed up, your flushed neck…’ Namjoon licked a strip from Jin’s collar bone to his chin, momentarily latching on to the curve of his neck, tongue laving until Jin writhed with heavier moans below him. ‘Your red ears,’ he licked the pinna of Jin’s ear, teeth nibbling on his earlobe. ‘Didn’t you say I could gaze at you for as long as I want?’

‘You jerk,’ Jin chuckled, a fist punching Namjoon’s chest playfully. Namjoon kissed his forehead again and sat up, knees moving backwards.

‘Turn around,’ Namjoon said, his voice deeper than usual. Jin complied, a rush of excitement coursing through his entire body, like a current lighting him up. Namjoon moved away lightly, coming on to Jin’s side. His hands caressed Jin’s back, over his shoulder blades, fingers tracing the dip in his spine. Namjoon took his time appreciating the beautiful curve of Jin’s lower back and the accent to his ass with both his hands and his mouth. He positioned himself back over Jin and pressed his lips to Jin’s spine, mouth opening and tongue swirling, marking a wet trail all the way down.

Slowly, coming further down, he gently pulled Jin’s waist up, getting him on his knees, while his face pressed on the pillow. Jin was oddly speechless, currently lost in the anticipation of what’s to come.

‘You ok baby?’ Namjoon asked, giving soft kisses to his butt cheeks.

‘Yes Joonie,’ Jin replied, with a hint of gratitude in his tone. Jin was overwhelmed by just how gentle and caring Namjoon was, and at the same time, this very quality of Namjoon made Jin want to lose all his senses and go rogue, made him want to jump over Namjoon and devour him just to let him know how intensely he felt right now, how much he appreciated his care.

Namjoon continued his trail of kisses, now gently spreading Jin’s ass cheeks, mouth moving between him, and Jin felt Namjoon’s tongue softly lick his entrance.

Jin shivered at first, hands fisted on the bed covers, a gasp muffled into the pillow. Namjoon slowly picked up the pace, wet mouth kissing the rim, tip of his tongue moving from his sensitive perineum to the hole, pushing deeper in. Namjoon’s hot breath fanned over Jin’s soft, wet skin. Jin pushed his face to the side for some air.

‘Oh Joonie,’ he whined, body arching further, his hazy voice telling the other how far gone he was. Jin was spreading his knees further apart, pushing himself on Namjoon, eager for more and Namjoon opened his mouth wider, moving more hungrily, leaving a mark on the lower side of one of his cheeks. For a few moments there were only the noises of Jin’s heavy moans with the wet noises of Namjoon’s mouth.

‘You ready baby?’ Namjoon asked and Jin could hear him take the bottle of lube. Jin turned around. They locked their heated eyes, both were flushed, a slight layer of sweat sheening on their skin like tiny diamonds. Jin nodded, positioning his legs on either side of Namjoon. The taller spread the lubricant on his fingers, slowly and gently pushing one of them into Jin. Jin exhaled, trying to relax his body, feeling the sensation of Namjoon’s finger against his inner walls for the first time. He closed his eyes, as Namjoon slowly pumped in and out, and then adding another finger, stretching him further. Pleasure increased with each stroke inside Jin until he was again moaning every time Namjoon’s fingers slithered in against him. Namjoon’s own cock twitched imagining how it would feel when his cock would replace those fingers, the tip wet since a while now, desperately wanting Jin’s touch.

‘Joon…’ Jin called for him and Namjoon looked up, slowing his movements.

‘Yeah Jin?’ His free hand cupped Jin’s face.

‘Don’t make me come just yet,’ Jin smirked. ‘I want to feel you inside me first before I ride you… and _then_ , you can make me come,’

Namjoon smiled, ducking his head a little shyly.

‘You ready?’ Jin asked him this time. Namjoon nodded and Jin sat up and took the lube, coating Namjoon’s thick length, hazy eyes watching how Namjoon looked so consumed in Jin’s ministrations. Namjoon leaned in for a kiss but Jin kept pulling back just the slightest to tease him until the Jin was flat on his back again. He positioned Namjoon’s cock against his hole, urging him to push in.

Slowly Namjoon thrust forward, eyes on Jin, making sure he’s feeling alright but Jin was lost in the sensations again, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed and lips spilling out a long moan. He filled Jin up, his stroke going deep and pulled out till the tip, moving in again, picking up the pace like his fingers had a few moments ago.

‘You’re so good to me Joon… so-fucking-good,’ the words rolled out of Jin in his pleasurable bliss at each thrust.

Namjoon moaned in relation to how good Jin made him feel and his mouth latched on to that spot on his neck which always made Jin whimper even at the slightest touch. Jin felt so good around him, sheathing him tight at every inch of his cock, it was the kind of content pleasure that Namjoon knew he wouldn’t feel from anything else.

‘Wait, slow… slow down,’ Jin breathed and Namjoon opened his eyes in slight worry.

‘What happened baby? Are you okay? Did i-’

But Jin was smiling adoringly at Namjoon, ‘Shhh,’ he cooed. ‘You’re making me feel the best I’ve ever felt, relax baby,’ he pecked Namjoon’s lips. ‘You’re always taking care of me, putting me first, how did my stars align so fortunately with yours?’ He started pushing Namjoon, grabbing his arms so they could turn.

‘I just don’t want it to end before I can take care of you too,’ Jin said, straddling Namjoon. ‘After all,’ his voice lowered to a deep whisper. ‘You wanted to see me ride you,’

Namjoon should’ve known this fantasy of his would be the end of him. He had imagined this a hundred times but of course it could never do justice to Jin actually naked in front of him, messy hair, flushed skin, his broad shoulders tapering to that beautiful narrow waist. And the way Jin looked at Joon with pure lust, that couldn’t be justified with imagination.

Jin pumped Namjoon’s length a few times, and once Jin had found a position for himself, he lowered down on him, Namjoon groaned at the sight of his cock disappearing deep into the other, eyes closing when Jin’s body touched Namjoon’s base.

Jin leaned back on the balls of his palms, slowly getting into a rhythm. Namjoon held his waist, watching how he moved, Jin’s cock bobbing with the movement, how his hips gyrated, that circular motion driving Namjoon crazy.

Deep groans left Namjoon’s lips one after the other. His hands roamed over Jin’s body, caressing and gripping his thighs, feeling the muscles tighten each time Jin moved up and down. His own hips were starting to seek more now, pushing up into Jin.

‘Oh, Joon…’ Jin threw his head back, feeling Namjoon reach deep into him, hitting him where he wanted.

Namjoon paused for a moment and held him. He sat up so that their faces could be on level. His hands gripped the back of Jin’s head and they kissed, their hips slowly grinding together.

‘Come inside me,’ Jin whispered over his lips. ‘I want that, please,’

Heat built up at the pit of Namjoon’s stomach at the way Jin pleaded desperately. Namjoon shifted his weight on his hands planted on the bed behind him and started to thrust up. He let go, letting the feel of Jin completely take over all his senses, Jin’s touch, his lewd moans, his beautiful scent, and with the last few deep, fast thrusts, he was coming harder than ever, deep inside the man he loved, the orgasm spreading through his body, till the ends of his limbs, a degree of pleasure he hadn’t ever felt before. He leaned on the head rest of the bed, moaning loud while Jin rode him out. Jin’s hands were stroking himself, eyes on Namjoon’s contorted face and he came almost immediately, strips of white all over Namjoon’s chest. Both breathed out heavily, Jin almost falling forward. Namjoon held him by the arms and slowly laid him down on himself. They could care less about the mess between them right now.

Slowly their breaths settled, senses of the world returning to them, the currents in their limbs getting replaced with a happy contentment.

‘Yeah I would definitely like to do this with you for the rest of my life,’ Jin grinned, face in the crook of Namjoon’s neck. He straightened out his legs, the ache in them kind of pleasant and laid on Namjoon’s side. ‘Do this everyday and I’m going to have stunning thighs isn’t that right?’

Namjoon smiled, dimples going deep and turned to kiss Jin. ‘I would definitely like to do this with you for the rest of my life too… and many other things,’

‘Many other things?’ Jin raised an eyebrow. ‘How much have you not told me Kim Namjoon?’

Namjoon chuckled, hugging him tight and closing his eyes, ‘I love you… so much,’

‘I love you so much too,’ Jin grinned against his shoulder, light headed with the moment’s happiness.

* * * *

Classes resumed at full force for all of them. There wasn’t much time left for the final exams, less than 3 months remained. Jin and Namjoon were too lost in their bliss to stress about NEWTs just yet but Emina Carter, the Head Girl was already losing her sleep, appetite and her gorgeous auburn hair over the stress. She was the personification of the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests.

‘You’re a genius, why are you stressing so much?’ Vanessa coaxed her, trying to stuff one of the leftover cookies from breakfast into her girlfriend’s mouth, but Emina’s face was buried in her potions textbook. They were all in the clubroom, doing their assignments and practice papers. ‘You are smart, you have a kind of memory that amazes me. If you overthink this, you’re going to ruin your health,’

‘I couldn’t finish my assignments, Snape is going to kill me…’ Emina chewed on her quill. ‘There are surprise tests coming up. McGonagall wants all of us to score at least E. I think I’m gonna collapse,’

‘Let me get you the invigorating potion,’ Vanessa said. At that moment, Yoongi entered, looking annoyed and his tone spelled frustration.

‘Dumbledore is never here when one needs him. Why is he going off to the Ministry every now and then. If he loves being there so much he should just become the Minister and stay there,’

‘I heard rumours that Fudge is really worried about the upcoming elections,’ Vanessa said. ‘And he keeps calling Dumbledore for meetings, trying to show the public that their preferred wizard is a close advisor of his. He’s pushed forward the trials of certain popular cases so that the public sees he’s doing some work and Dumbledore being Chief Warlock is often busy with it,’

‘Fudge is trying to run for a second term?’ Jimin asked.

‘Looks like it,’ Vanessa answered. ‘Fudge is too power hungry to let the Ministry go,’

‘I think we need a new minister,’ Jimin said. ‘Fudge is not ideal. He’s a coward most of the time. A big people pleaser,’

‘You think so?’ Hoseok asked. ‘I thought he did a lot for the families affected after the war,’

‘Yeah he did,’ Jimin said. ‘For the families that made him look good in front of the masses. Another term with him…,’ Jimin lowered his voice, ‘and with the ministry being a threat to Taehyung… I don’t think Fudge will deal with this situation fairly. And he for sure will not deal Taehyung’s situation fairly in case the worst happens,’

‘But who else can run for Minister?’ Laura asked. ‘I don’t know any other good candidate,’

‘Maybe one day Namjoon can,’ Jin beamed and all nodded and hummed in agreement.

‘Me? Minister?’ Namjoon waved his hand. ‘When there are so many other people from powerful families,’

‘You will be the fairest Minister Britain can ever have Namjoon,’ Jin said. ‘Who else do you want to see up there, my father?’ he chuckled. ‘You’re smart in every field of study, you’re compassionate. Maybe 15 years from now, you can become the youngest Minister,’

‘So can you,’ Namjoon whispered to Jin. ‘You check all the boxes,’

‘Except I don’t want to,’ Jin shook his head. ‘Where in the world is Taehyung though?’ Jin looked at his friends again. ‘The way he’s being distant is worrying me a little,’

‘My bet is he’s at the Great Lake again,’ Hoseok shook his head while laying back on the couch, his legs going up to rest in Yoongi’s lap. ‘I am 80% sure he’s build some kind of solitary tree house there and is turning into a hippie,’

‘I don’t know what a hippie but I think I need to sit down and talk to him, resolve any issues that may be there. Is that why he’s acting distant?’ Jin asked.

‘By the way, Jin was right Namjoon,’ Laura said. ‘You’ll make a good Minister,’

‘That’s a thing for the future. Let me clear my NEWTs first!’

‘I was thinking,’ Hoseok straightened up. ‘Let’s make a study group. If we all sit together and focus, maybe the process will be faster? We can quiz each other, solve any doubts,’

‘Yeah I’m not enrolling in that,’ Yoongi rubbed his eyes. ‘I need silence and zero distractions and you all can’t go a second without yelling something-’

‘Have you guys seen this?’ Jungkook rushed in like the wind and handed Yoongi the Daily Prophet. The Slytherin read the headline and then sighed.

‘Our elders are at it again,’ Yoongi threw the paper below Laura’s nose before glancing at Jin.

‘Charles Dracwyn urges an Investigative probe into Kim Hyunseok’s Relations with the Wizengamot. Claims votes were bought prior to the election,’ Laura read in a dead beat voice and looked up at Yoongi. ‘He wants Kim out of the Wizengamot?’

‘Yeah, coz Kim and Fudge are running some kind of second clean up? They’ve put two of grandfather’s business executives in Azkaban,’ Yoongi said.

Jin stood up from his place and sat next to the Min-Dracwyns at the study table. ‘I hope the games they’re playing won’t affect our friendship,’

‘I hope it won’t,’ Laura said. ‘I hope this ends. I don’t want to see Grandfather’s business dragged through more mud,’

‘What if it was something illegal?’

‘Illegal?’ Laura held out the paper to Jin so the headline was visible. ‘Then maybe your father isn’t the correct person to bring him to justice. I won’t be surprised if this claim of buying votes turns out to be true,’

‘You’re already turning this into a fight between us. I have no part in this,’ Jin said.

‘And I know that. But you should know I will always support my family. If your father is against any Dracwyn, then he’s against me as well,’

Jin nodded silently, not speaking further. He left the table, choosing to retreat to his room for the day. He couldn’t argue with a friend today after being ignored by Taehyung ever since he got back.

‘Don’t be so harsh on him,’ Jungkook said to Laura. ‘He’s… going through a lot,’

‘It wasn’t aimed at him, it was aimed at his father,’ Laura raised her eyebrows.

‘Well, maybe it pricks him too the way anything about your family pricks you. He didn’t want this issue affecting your friendship. But it already did. Why can’t you see that?’

Laura sat back, crossing her arms over her chest. ‘That day… in the train when you asked me what was wrong… I was upset because I and grandfather had a fight. He found out about me being friends with Jin and Taehyung. I have never seen him angrier,’

‘What did he say?’

‘He first threatened to move me to another school. Of course that’s not practical this year. Then he found something else, something more prickling than being moved to another school. He said… he said I’m not fit to be a Dracwyn. He threatened to take it all away from me…’

Jungkook shook his head, ‘He won’t do that! You’re his only heir!’

‘I don’t know what to believe. I’m _not_ the only one with Dracwyn blood so technically I’m not his only option for an heir, isn’t it?’

Yoongi was watching it all from the side, not knowing if he should intervene. It was true, apart from Laura, three others shared Dracwyn blood, one of them being him. He knew Laura would never think of him as a rival, she was not like that. But their grandfather… he uses whatever means available to him to get his way.

*

Few Days Later...

Namjoon walked towards the clubroom, his 6th and 7th year books in hand. There was a small board on the door of the clubroom that read ‘Study Group of Kim Namjoon, Genius IQ 148’ along with an animated caricature of Namjoon who was putting on his spectacles but breaking it in the attempt. His eyes widened in embarrassment and he opened the door, the faint din of people talking filtering out.

‘Hey who made that board?’ he asked his friends.

‘It was Jin’s idea,’ Jungkook immediately pointed at the older boy. ‘I have nothing to do with it,’

‘Liar!’ Jin threw a paper ball at him, ‘Can’t you see that artistic handiwork? It’s all Jungkook’s,’

‘Not me!’ Jungkook feigned shock again.

Namjoon sighed and took off the paper board, tucking it into his notebook. It was too cute to throw away, too embarrassing to be on display.

‘Ok, what’s the topic you needed help in?’ he set his books on a table.

‘Transfiguration,’ Laura said.

‘Arithmancy,’ Jungkook said next.

‘Muggle studies,’ Jin said and everyone turned towards him.

‘What help can you need in muggle studies?’ Jungkook said disbelievingly.

‘ _Why_ have you taken Muggle studies for NEWTS?’ Laura asked.

Jin shrugged. ‘I just... want to know more about them. Some of us have muggle families so shouldn't we learn about how the other half lives? If we have to interact with them at some point?’ he looked at his hands that were playing with a piece of scrap paper while he said it. In reality, he wanted to feel like he's a proper part of both of Namjoon’s worlds, wizarding and muggle.

‘Ok, I can teach you muggle studies anytime. It's not tough,’ Namjoon said with a warm smile.

‘I’m just hear to discuss Herbology topics with you,’ Vanessa shrugged, ‘Whenever you have time,’

‘And I’m here to revise anything and everything,’ Emina said, her quill held rather tightly in her hand, ‘They can ask anything in NEWTs,’

‘Em, you need to relax,’ Namjoon said to her and then looked at the rest, ‘Any other topics?’

‘Potions,’ came Hoseok’s voice from the back.

‘Why are you even here?’ Jungkook turned around on his bench and asked him. ‘Why isn't your boyfriend tutoring you?’ and Jungkook found Yoongi sitting a few benches away.

‘He is. But I’m not making much progress,’

‘Coz the only progress you’re making, is on him,’ Jin whispered in Hoseok’s ear and the Hufflepuff smacked his arm.

‘Ah! YAH!’ Jin yelled out. ‘What did I say? Tell me I'm wrong? I dare you! Tell me!’

‘Namjoon throw him out of class, he's not gonna let anyone study,’

‘Yoongi I thought this class was too annoying for you to attend!’ Jungkook yelled, ‘Why are you here then?’

‘As if he can stay a moment without Hobi,’ Laura rolled her eyes and both Jin and Jungkook started to laugh.

As the whole ruckus was going on, Yoongi was busy passing tiny folded notes to Hoseok. He sent it flying to him who caught it and smiled.

The first note came in, ‘We need to go to Hogsmeade. Even NamJin went on a date and we still haven't had our first date,’

And then a second one that lost direction and hit Namjoon in the face who was walking back to the front. He caught the paper and opened it, reading it out loud. ‘You looked cute with the scarf around you. Like a little otter,’ and then looked at Yoongi and Hoseok who were red in the face and said to them, ‘Make sure you don't display these deadly stealth skills in McGonagall’s class!’

*

When NamJin returned to their room, they were still laughing about the events of the study group.

‘I had fun,’ Jin said, ‘But I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep this everyday. We studied only for 15 minutes out of the planned 60,’

‘Hmm, it’s been a while since we laughed like this,’ Namjoon turned towards Jin and kissed him softly and then started to lean into him, the kisses becoming shorter smooches on the other’s lips that had Jin giggling as he got pushed back by Namjoon.

‘And so that you don’t go mad with your worries and thoughts,’ Namjoon said. ‘I’ve planned a new schedule,’

‘What’s that?’

‘I’ll tutor you everyday for 4 hours. Put all your focus in the exam preparations. And whenever we take a break,’ he leaned in close to Jin’s ear, ‘We can try a new position,’

Jin laughed, eyes almost closing, ‘That seems like a good schedule. I think this is a good idea. And maybe I’ll pass NEWTs after all!’

‘You already were going to pass,’ Namjoon kissed him again, ‘Shall we head to bed?’

‘In a bit? I… I wanted to write a letter home and Owlbus is surprisingly the window. I think he missed me,’

‘Oh! Okay, I’ll wait for you,’ Namjoon squeezed Jin’s hand and headed to change.

Jin opened the dry snacks he had for his owl and fed the bird a few morsels while stroking it’s soft feathered heat. Then he lit a lamp and sat on his study desk. He was tired, but he needed to get this out of his mind. Taking some parchment and quill, he started writing,

_Dear Father,_

There was a long pause after the first line. He did not know what to write. Did he care about his father? Yes he did. Did he care about Kim Hyunseok… Jin wasn't so sure. He and his father never agreed on anything. Be it life choices or life’s principles. Hyunseok had created this mirage for his own consciousness that whatever he was doing, was eventually for the good. Yet, Jin did feel guilty. He had some duties as their only son… the most basic being to care for the people who brought him into the world.

_Hope you are doing well. It’s been a while since I wrote home. How is mother? Is your shoulder still giving you late night aches? The Ministry has you working hard like always?_

_My school is going well. I’m preparing for NEWTs. The exams start in a month and I’m working hard. I will do my best._

_Love,_

_Jin_

He sealed the letter. As per family rule, he had to stamp it with his family’s sigil, a golden haetae. _We Serve Justice._ The words written on a scroll below the beast’s feet in the script of his ancestors and he tied it to Owlbus’ feet and sent him out the window.


	8. The End of Seven Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time bid goodbye to the place that was their home for seven years - Hogwarts.

**Part 1**

_Mood Music :[Sleeping At Last - Earth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_oReRxv7xK0&ab_channel=Michael) _

The landscape around Hogwarts had turned from white to green with the small wildflowers scattered over the grass. Everything was a shade warmer, from the sky to the great lake.

Seokjin and Namjoon were in their clubroom as usual, solving test papers for their upcoming NEWTs. Their friends were being loud in the background, with Jungkook currently wrapping some leftover ribbon around Jimin’s head.

Jin looked over his shoulder towards the ruckus, ‘I’m going to caste the Muffliato Charm if you guys don’t quiet down! Aren’t your exams starting this week?’

There was no response, his friends too engrossed in their play so Jin waved his wand, blocking the sound out.

Namjoon looked towards them and sighed, ‘I suddenly miss sixth year a lot,’

‘Oh yeah?’ Jin asked, ‘You miss giving me honey eyes and not touching me?’

Namjoon ducked his head shyly, ‘No, I don’t miss that torture,’

Seokjin crossed his legs and leaned towards Namjoon, ‘What’s our plan for after school? Is it still along the lines of what we talked about on Christmas Eve?’

‘I hope so,’ Namjoon said. ‘We will start applying for internships around a month after NEWTs isn’t it? Why don’t we move in then?’

‘I think I’ll make my parents sit down and hear me out. I… I know my father will not agree but at least I can try,’ Jin played with the ring on his finger. ‘I have to try,’

‘Yeah. Let’s at least try to keep the peace. Maybe if we try, your father will somehow agree?’

Seokjin nodded.

‘So, once Hogwarts finishes,’ Namjoon said. ‘Probably after 2 to 3 weeks we tell our parents the plan. I will apply for an internship at the Ministry. We will see some houses in Godrics Hollow and then once my internship starts we…’ he looked at Seokjin. ‘We move in together, start a new life together,’

‘Our home,’ Seokjin smiled fondly, the apples of his cheek becoming pink. ‘I… I should find some job too, don’t you think?’

Namjoon placed a hand on his knee, ‘If you want to. You can take your time you know, all of this is a big change,’

‘It’s a big change for you too. I should be able to handle it like you,’

‘And you will,’ Namjoon smiled, ‘But don’t put this pressure on yourself? Go on your own pace,’

Seokjin nodded and returned to his paper. He was nervous about telling his parents, especially his father. He looked to the front, at Namjoon, who had a pout on his lips as he concentrated in solving the arithmancy paper. Unconsciously, he started chewing his lower lip. Jin thought he looked so adorable.

He loved this man, and that gave him the strength to face his nervousness and overcome it, if it meant he could be beside Namjoon for the rest of his life.

The alarm on Namjoon’s wrist watch beeped and the man was startled for a moment.

‘What happened?’ Jin asked, ‘Do you have a council meeting?’

‘Not a meeting, but I have to be in the Greenhouse,’ Namjoon said. ‘I wanted to take some plants back home with me and Professor Sprout is going to plant some saplings for the plants that are safe in a muggle household,’

‘Oh alright,’

‘Don’t wait up if I get late,’ Namjoon closed his books and stood up, pulling the strap of his shoulder bag over himself, ‘Have your dinner okay?’

Seokjin nodded and Namjoon bent down to kiss him. Jin tried to extend the kiss but Namjoon pulled away with a chuckle.

‘Sorry baby, I’ve got to be there quickly,’

‘I understand,’ Jin ran his hands on Namjoon’s chest and then let him go.

The muffliato charm lifted as he walked out and they could hear Jungkook complaining.

‘You two got to make out everywhere!’

Jin widened his eyes, ‘Oh now you can hear me?? You brat!’

*

Professor Sprout smiled warmly as she lined three saplings on one of the tables in the greenhouse. ‘I’m happy you’re taking some of them home Namjoon. They are all easy to take care of, so you should be fine,’

‘Thank you Professor. I’ll really miss your classes!’ Namjoon bowed his head slightly.

‘Well, you can always pop in, we can hold a special class with an alumnus, you can teach any of the junior classes,’

Namjoon looked at her surprised, ‘Teach?’

Sprout chuckled and shook her head, ‘You’ve been a prefect, a Head Boy and an avid herbology student. I’m sure you can handle teaching a class or two,’

Namjoon smiled softly and nodded, ‘I’ll be honoured to,’

‘It’s time for dinner isn’t it?’ Sprout clapped her hand once. ‘Shall we get going?’

‘Please go ahead professor. I just want to see some of my older plants. Don’t have many days left till I can come to this greenhouse,’

‘Alright,’ Sprouted patted his back, ‘Gosh I forget that you’ve grown so tall, you were the height of my shoulder when I first saw you!’ and she left with a chuckle.

Once he was alone, Namjoon took a deep breath and looked around. The sun had set and the greenhouse was dark with some lanterns floating before each row of plants. At one end of the greenhouse were the bioluminescent plants that were glowing turquoise and yellow. Namjoon walked to the aisle where his plants rested on a wide wooden table. He had planted them over the seven years, some had died, some had flourished, some had been given to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape for her medicinal needs, some given to Professor Sprout for demonstrations. He saw the blooming Moly shrub that he had planted with Jin, the white flowers looked beautiful in the moonlight. Now that he thought of it, Jin had helped him plant almost all of these. That man didn’t have a particular interest in Herbology but he had been beside Namjoon all the same, enjoying Namjoon’s company if not the task itself.

Namjoon carefully moved the front pots away to get to the ones at the back. He noticed that Professor Sprout had kept some baby mandrakes in a clear potion as part of her study. The mandrakes were asleep so the potion must be working successfully.

As he was bringing the small Alihotsy pot towards himself when a hand wound around his waist.

‘Hey,’ Jin whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down Namjoon’s body.

‘Hey,’

Jin’s hands now properly wound around his waist and chin rested on his shoulder, ‘You’ll miss them huh?’

‘Yeah… a little bit,’

‘They’re in good hands. Professor Sprout will take as good care of it as you did. And Vanessa offered to help too,’

Namjoon nodded, rubbing Jin’s forearms. ‘Will you miss them? You planted almost all of them with me,’

‘I’ll miss the memories,’ Jin kissed his neck, ‘But we’ll make new ones. We’ll get a house with a garden,’ he kissed him more, letting his tongue touch Namjoon’s skin. In his embrace, he felt Namjoon’s breaths getting heavier so he continued his wet kisses until Namjoon was sighing.

‘Jin,’ Namjoon turned around with hazy eyes. He grabbed Jin’s face and started to kiss him even though his mind was in two places, ‘Someone- someone might- see us,’ but he continued kissing despite his words.

‘No one’s here,’ Jin’s hands tightened on Namjoon’s waist, and dipped to his ass, squeezing it, ‘It’s been a while, let me kiss you. I would fuck right here on this table if I could,’

Namjoon moaned softly when Jin’s mouth sucked on his neck and tongue lapped over his Adam's apple.

Jin’s hands slithered over Namjoon’s thighs, squeezing and pushing him back into the table. Namjoon’s hand hit a small pot and it toppled to the side, right into the tray where the mandrake was sleeping.

The shrieking cries jolted them apart, eyes wide in full panic.

‘A MANDRAKE?’ Jin yelled over the crying, ‘WHERE DID IT COME FROM?’ he started looking around frantically.

‘IT’S HERE,’ Namjoon hurriedly grabbed the crying sapling by its stem. It’s human shaped root continued wailing. ‘DIG! DIG SOME SOIL!’

Jin hurriedly grabbed a handful of soil from some pots and ran to Namjoon who placed the mandrake in the tray and Jin doused the soil over it. The cries slowly muffled down and they continued pouring soil over it until it had calmed down.

Both were flushed, dirty and out of breath by the end of it. Namjoon looked at Seokjin huffing as he pressed the soil down and he was giving him the same look and both burst out laughing.

*

Few weeks later…

‘We have a week left till your NEWTs start,’ McGonagall announced to the class of seventh year Transfiguration students while handing out papers to each of them. ‘For once, I’m happy with the average scores on your final test papers,’

With a tensed face, Emina grabbed her sheet as soon as McGongall came next to her. ‘Oh please please please- YES! 92!’

‘92!’ Seokjin ogled at her test paper, ‘Wow, impressive Head Girl!’ On his other side, Namjoon got a 91 and Jin felt his insides tumbling in anxiousness if he had passed or not. His paper finally came floating towards him and he grabbed it, turning it down towards the desk and closing his eyes. He was too nervous to look.

‘You know you’ll have to see it in this lifetime,’ Emina said. ‘Isn’t Namjoon tutoring you? Or you two just end up making out?’

‘Please, we are very serious when it comes to doing what we need to do,’ Jin rolled his eyes.

‘Not exactly a point in your favour but if he is tutoring you then have faith in him and turn it over!’ she pulled the paper from him because she very well knew he wouldn’t have the courage to do so and would rather have her take the reins for now.

‘Relax prince, you passed!’ she said, pushing the paper in his face.

‘Oh?!?!?!’ Jin went wide eyed, jaw hanging open. He scored 72, way more than he was expecting and above the passing mark of 50.

‘I’m so proud of you baby!’ Namjoon said to him softly in the ear and gave a squeeze on the waist.

McGonagall dismissed them after everyone got their marks and Jin was jumping up and down in the corridor in joy.

‘Finally! Finally the efforts are working!’ He jumped and hugged Namjoon, ‘It’s all because of you!!!’ he was so happy that he kissed him right then and there. His batchmates near them giggled and moved away, letting them have their moment.

‘Mr. Kims,’ they heard McGonagall’s sharp voice and jumped apart, glancing at her and looking away hurriedly with red faces.

‘May I remind you both of corridor etiquette? Especially you Namjoon, you’re the Head Boy. Can’t have everyone else take your example and turn this school into a kissing parade,’

‘Sorry professor,’ Namjoon ducked his head.

‘Oh well,’ McGonagall rolled her eyes, ‘Just not in the public eye alright?’ And she walked away briskly. As soon as she was out of earshot, both the boys looked at each other and burst into laughter.

‘I can finally nap in peace!’ Jin stretched his arms over his head. ‘I was so tense that I haven’t slept properly in days! I passed all the practice tests, I feel like singing,’

‘Maybe you should,’ Namjoon quickly pecked his cheeks, ‘You know I love your voice,’

‘Head Boy you’re still breaking the rules?’ He looked at him with a smirk.

‘Can’t help it. And if you keep looking at me like that, I’ll break the rules again,’ Namjoon rubbed his nose against Jin’s briefly. They reached their common room and Namjoon handed Jin his bag.

‘Go on for your nap, I need to get some books from the library,’

‘I thought you’ll join me!’ Jin pouted.

‘I will soon,’ Namjoon stroked his cheek. ‘Till then, take a good rest,’ and he left.

It was past tea time when Jin woke up and Namjoon still hadn’t returned from the library. After the good results from the tests, he had wanted to smother Namjoon in kisses the entire day but had to hold back, making do with slight touches and now his absence was making him restless. He needed Namjoon before his eyes for the entirety of today. So he decided to go look for him, thinking he might be in the courtyard for some fresh air. As he reached the ground floor, he saw Filbert, one of the kitchen elves hop towards him.

‘Mister Kim!’ Filbert was gasping for breath.

‘Slow down Filbert. What is the matter?’ Jin asked.

‘The kitchen… a mess,’ he bent double, trying to catch his breath.

‘Is it Peeves? The other elves can help you clean,’

‘Not Peeves. Its your friend, the other Mister Kim,’

‘Namjoon is in the kitchen??’ What is he doing there?

‘The elves are on a break right now. They only return at 6 to make dinner,’

Jin sighed, ‘Alright, take me to the kitchen,’

Jin and Filbert arrived to the sound of a frustrated Namjoon and their entry was followed by a glass bowl bursting because Namjoon had flipped his wand in anger, shooting a spell unexpectedly.

‘Joonie?’ Jin called and Namjoon turned sharply, eyes wide in shock. There was a stripe of dough across his forehead and another patch on his cheek. His clothes were covered with flour and sugar crystals, hands dripping something red like jelly.

‘What are you doing here?!’ Namjoon snapped. ‘You aren’t supposed to be here!’

‘What are _you_ doing here? You’ve never stepped into the kitchen before!’

‘Nothing…’ Namjoon turned back in embarrassment, trying to quickly clear out the place. His wand fell down behind the kitchen counter. ‘Fuck…’ he muttered.

‘This doesn’t seem like nothing,’ Jin stepped closer to him, slightly amused at the sight.

‘Experiment. For herbology,’

‘With pie batter?’ Jin dipped a finger into the half mixed batter and put it in his mouth. ‘Mmm, not bad,’

‘It’s a mess. Go to the room, I’ll clear this,’

‘Its ok, we can clear this together,’ Jin said, pulling Namjoon towards him to face him. He retrieved his handkerchief and wiped Namjoon’s cheek. Namjoon looked embarrassed and guilty, but Jin’s eyes were soft.

‘I’m sorry about the mess,’ Namjoon said awkwardly.

Jin kissed him sweetly, ‘Don’t worry, this can get cleaned within no time,’ Jin ran a thumb across Namjoon’s eyebrow, brushing off the flour powder. ‘But I do smell strawberries,’

‘I… I spoiled most of them. Filbert said we need a puree. I was trying to crush it but there were chunks remaining. I tried a spell to mash it but it splattered everywhere,’

‘Its ok,’ Jin repeated, now brushing off the powder from Namjoon’s clothes.

‘I was… trying to bake a strawberry pie for you. But I spoiled everything,’

‘You should’ve called me too. We would’ve made it together,’

‘Yeah… I thought.. I’ll…’

‘You’ll?’

‘Nothing…’ Namjoon looked away embarrassed again. Jin turned his face towards him and pecked his lips again.

‘I think this is the sweetest thing ever. Shall we make it together?’

‘Ok,’ he heard Namjoon’s small voice. His cheeks were getting as red as the puree he had tried to make and Jin wished Filbert would look away because Jin wanted to smother Namjoon in kisses.

Soon Filbert got them the remaining ingredients. Namjoon had retrieved his wand and Jin had cleaned up the place like there wasn’t a storm that had just passed through it.

‘We can use this batter. Why don’t you slice these strawberries so we can put them on top after the pie is done.’ Jin pushed the basket towards Namjoon.

‘Ok,’ Namjoon said, taking a knife. ‘Slices like these?’ Namjoon carefully cut the fruit, holding out the piece to show him.

‘Hmmm,’ Jin pressed his cheek to Namjoon’s arm, ‘Yeah, its perfect,’ Jin’s hand rested over Namjoon’s waist briefly. It was getting too hard to keep his will power strong. He looked away from Namjoon’s beautiful fingers, to the table in front of them.

‘You want to taste some of the strawberry?’ Jin dipped his finger into the puree, bringing it to Namjoon’s lips. Namjoon slowly lowered his face, eyes on Jin and softly sucked on his fingertip. He didn’t know if the strawberries were exceptionally good or was it Jin.

Jin gave him a look that Namjoon knew the meaning to by now. It meant they were probably skipping dinner again… for something else. Jin didn’t say anything further, getting to work on pouring the batter into the baking tray but the slight smile on his lips said it all.

The pie was soon baking. It was almost dinner time and the elves were returning to the kitchen. Once the pie was ready and cooled, both returned to the cozy comfort of their room, carrying half of the pie. They distributed the remaining to the house elves who seemed much excited at being fed something someone else had prepared.

The two sat on their study desk, Namjoon on the chair and Jin on the table, eating slices of the pie.

‘Mmm, it’s good,’ Jin nodded, eyes closed to taste the flavours properly.

‘Mhhmm,’ Namjoon agreed, coming up to lick some of the puree resting on the corner of Jin’s mouth. ‘You do make it taste better,’

‘Is that so?’ Jin captured his mouth for a kiss, hands eagerly pulling Namjoon’s clothes off. He had been waiting all day.

Namjoon broke the kiss, holding Jin’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, ‘Jin?’

The older opened his eyes, wondering why the kiss was interrupted.

‘You know how sometimes you…’ Namjoon started to speak but found himself searching for the appropriate words. All this was so new to both of them.

‘Sometimes I what?’ Jin hadn’t dropped his sultry tone. ‘Don’t hesitate babe,’

‘Sometimes, you’re telling me what you want. What you want me to do to you, what you want to do to me. With no hesitation in your voice,’

‘Mmmhmm,’ Jin nodded, now kissing his cheek.

‘I like that… that dominant side of you,’

Jin brought his face to the center, a small smile on his lips, ‘If that’s what my baby wants, it’s what he’ll get,’ and he pulled Namjoon into a passionate kiss that didn’t break for a while. And then suddenly, Jin pulled back, Namjoon’s face held by the jaw. The younger opened his eyes slightly startled. Jin’s lips were pink, wet and swollen, a work of Namjoon’s mouth. But his eyes were fiery with lust.

Jin turned him around, pressing him against the table. Namjoon was used to his cute and soft back hugs but this time his hands snaked around his torso in a different manner. He pulled Namjoon’s sweater over his head, followed by his shirt.

‘Do you know how gorgeous you are?’ Jin said in his ear. In the dark window in front of them, Namjoon could see their hazy reflection. He watched Jin’s hands touching his now bare chest. Watching how reverently Jin touched him was arousing in a way Namjoon hadn’t imagined. Jin held him by the throat, bending his neck so he could kiss the side of it. And Jin’s tongue didn’t hold back. It felt like no matter how much he tasted Namjoon, it wasn’t enough. Today Namjoon fully realised how much Jin actually wants him.

Jin’s hands rubbed over Namjoon’s muscled arms and then one of them dipped down his navel, over his clothed bulge and Jin hummed in satisfaction, cupping it.

‘You’re already so hard for me? I like that,’ Jin kissed Namjoon’s shoulder, from the arm to the neck. And then his hand surprisingly moved away from where Namjoon wanted them, resting flat on his stomach and lower chest.

‘Do you want me to touch you?’ Jin asked and Namjoon bit his lip, nodding.

Then came Jin’s next question, more like a challenge to make Namjoon desperate, ‘Where should I touch you?’

Namjoon gulped, mouth watering. Jin moved closer, his own crotch pressing on Namjoon’s ass purposefully.

‘Tell me Joon,’

Namjoon released his lower lip from between his teeth, ‘Touch me here,’ his own hands moved over his crotch.

Jin smiled victoriously and his fingers undid the button of Namjoon’s pants, pulling the zipper and pushing the fabric down. Namjoon’s hard cock sprung free and momentarily into Jin’s warm hands. The older pulled all of Namjoon’s remaining clothes down and he kicked them away from his ankles. Namjoon closed his eyes and felt Jin’s hands slither from over his knees, curving into his inner thigh. Jin bit the junction between his neck and shoulder and sucked on the flesh and hands started to work up and down on Namjoon’s cock. Namjoon could only wear collared shirts for a week now, he could imagine the mark Jin was leaving on him but it made him proud and happy. He was already leaking and Jin spread the precum over the length of the shaft.

‘You taste amazing you know,’ Jin said, hands moved religiously. ‘But today I’ll taste you elsewhere too,’

A visible shiver passed through Namjoon’s body, eyes fluttering shut in the pleasure of Jin’s hands and his words.

‘Face me,’ Jin commanded, pulling Namjoon’s chin towards him and they kissed again, Jin pulling his own shirt off.

‘Let’s take you to the bed now,’ Jin nipped at Namjoon’s lower lip.

The Head Boy sat down on the edge, leaning back on his hands, legs slightly spread, cock standing against his lower abdomen. He was displaying himself for Jin and the older was thoroughly pleased. ‘How do you want me?’

‘On your knees,’ Jin’s brow arched for a moment and Namjoon bit his lip again, dimples showing. He moved to the center of the bed, getting on all fours.

Jin’s hands gently carded through Namjoon’s blonde hair, pulling his head back experimentally. He walked forward, fingertips slithering over Namjoon’s spine, making him shiver and then he palmed his ass. ‘So gorgeous,’ he squeezed it. ‘Want to spank it,’

Namjoon let out a shivered breath again, hands fisting in the sheets of the bed. Jin could’ve bet he saw his elbows give away a little.

‘Can I?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ came a breathy reply from the head boy.

‘But you need to be deserving of the spanking,’ Jin’s fingertips slithered up and down the back of Namjoon’s thigh. It was electrifying, even though it was just brushing over his skin. ‘Did you like watching how I touched you?’

Namjoon nodded, face buried at the end of the pillow. It was Jin’s, he could smell the beautiful strawberry shampoo and that only heightened his pleasure. And he felt Jin’s palm slap his plump ass, a sweet, small sting tingling his backside. Namjoon gasped, clenched fists tightening. He felt a drop of his precum dripping down his cock.

‘Use your words,’ Jin said to him. ‘Did you like watching how I touched you?’

‘Yes,’ Namjoon breathed out again.

‘Good,’ Jin’s palm massaged his ass. ‘I want prompt answers now, got it?’

Namjoon nodded again, too lost in the moment and only realised what he had done when he felt Jin’s hand spank the other side, ‘Words.’ he heard him say.

‘Yes,’ Namjoon cried down.

‘Where else do you want me to touch you?’

Namjoon had to breathe for a moment because this was driving him over the edge. Jin wanted him to be shameless and bare, in everything, be it thoughts or actions. His ass stung again, Jin’s hand coming down on him, the intensity amped up just the slightest and Namjoon wondered if his skin had started to mark up.

‘Answer me. Where else?’

‘M-my…’

‘Clearer baby,’

‘My cock,’ Namjoon said, putting all bashfulness aside.

‘And?’

‘My ass,’

‘Good boy,’ Jin kissed the dip of his lower back. ‘What should I touch you with? Just my hands?’

‘No…’

‘Then tell me,’

‘Your mouth… tongue,’

Jin’s forefinger slid between Namjoon’s legs, running up from his perineum to circle around the entrance. Namjoon was whimpering now, feeling touched where he is especially sensitive. And Jin dared to tease him further. ‘Right here?’

The response from Namjoon was an incoherent cry and he was spanked again. The skin on his ass felt hot, like pleasures currents were coursing through it till his knees.

‘Right there,’ Namjoon answered. ‘Want your mouth right there,’

‘Your sensitive here aren’t you,’ Jin asked teasingly, pushing Namjoon’s knees further apart and shifting to sit between his calves.

‘Yes,’

Jin pressed his lips to the rim with an audible kiss and Namjoon tried his best not to squirm out of the pleasure and god he wanted to feel so much more. The tip of Jin’s tongue circled his soft, sensitive rim and then he started to lap at it, making it wet. Namjoon was gasping, breaths caught at Jin’s touch, exhaling heavily. He pushed back at Jin for more and Jin spanked him again, but didn’t push him away, instead grabbed the plump ass harder and pulled Namjoon onto his open mouth. Namjoon wanted his fingers to leave an imprint, he was just loving Jin’s rough touches. He could feel Jin’s lips dragging over his rim, opening and closing, eating him, tongue working its magic. He could feel his teeth nibble on his cheeks. The heat in the pit of Namjoon’s stomach was building up like hot swirls.

And then Jin’s hand moved between his legs and grabbed his dripping cock.

‘Oh god Jin,’ Namjoon pleaded. He was going over the edge with pleasure and now Jin was adding more to it.

‘Let’s make you come twice,’ Jin said. ‘Once was never enough for you in the first place, was it?’

When Namjoon answered with a wrecked cry, he was spanked again.

‘Yes, yes…’ Namjoon felt his eyes tear up. He had never been this whiny and desperate, but everything Jin was telling him were the sweetest things ever and Jin loved more than anything to see this side of him, the realisation of how safe they felt with each other, how they could be completely bare. The controlled and calm Head Boy come undone under Jin’s touch.

Jin licked his hole, tongue dwelling in and his hand stroked his cock, the slide easy with how wet Namjoon was by now. Namjoon felt the hot pool in his stomach making it’s way further down and he moaned loud and long, his release shooting out, streaks of it on his chest and the rest on the bed and on Jin’s wrapped hand around him. Namjoon’s knees gave away, body slumping on the bed, panting hard. A moment later, Jin’s other hand came over him, gently running through his hair.

‘You good baby?’ he asked, tone soft and caring.

‘More than good,’ Namjoon nodded.

Jin let him lie down for a few moments, continuing to stroke his hair, softly kissing his shoulder blades, caressing his hands over his now reddened ass. Namjoon turned over, placing his legs on either side of Jin. The older was looking at him with the same hunger and he reached his hands out, fingers wiping the white streaks off his chest and he made a show of licking them off his fingers, tongue lapping and then those fingers puckering his sinful lips as he sucked the tips.

‘You always taste so good… everywhere,’ Jin said with a rumble and Namjoon felt himself start to harden again.

‘You know how hard you got me baby? Just with your moans?’ he saw Jin take his hand lower, over his own crotch, palming himself over his pants. Namjoon was breathless again. ‘I didn’t even have to touch myself, you were just so good,’ Jin watched Namjoon’s lidded eyes on his crotch. ‘You want me to take them off? Want to see me naked?’

‘Yes, please,’ Namjoon looked at Jin’s face and licked his lower lip and then his eyes went back to Jin’s hands unbuttoning himself and getting the remaining clothes off his glorious body. Namjoon wanted Jin in his mouth before they got to the final act.

And it’s like Jin read his mind.

‘Does my baby want to suck me off first? Before I fuck him?’

Namjoon nodded, sitting up and Jin grabbed him by the hair. He pressed a thumb inside Namjoon’s mouth, propping it open and placed the head of his cock on his lips and tongue. Namjoon closed his lips around it, eyes on Jin as he took him in. He bobbed his head in and out, sucking hard and Jin threw his head back, grip tightening on the younger’s hair. He cupped his face, starting to thrust into him, eyes adoringly watching how well Namjoon took him in.

‘I love your mouth,’ Jin said and in response Namjoon went in deep before pulling back, completely out of breath.

Suddenly, Jin pushed him back down on the bed and lay beside him, turning Namjoon so that Jin was spooning him. The younger looked back, wondering what Jin had in mind. Jin grabbed Namjoon’s upper leg and pushed it up, hooking it at his elbow while the same hand grabbed at his own cock.

‘Will you stay this way for me?’ he asked and Namjoon nodded. He felt Jin touch his hole and then his cock was pushing in. Namjoon closed his eyes. Gently, inch by inch, Jin entered him.

‘Did you imagine this too?’ Jin asked him lewdly, ‘Me being deep inside you?’

‘So many times,’ Namjoon wanted to cry out. Jin’s hand was rubbing his nipples, hiking his leg even higher.

‘You’re gorgeous legs,’ Jin kissed the top of his knee, hand slithering up and down his inner thigh as he thrust in deeper. ‘I could admire them all day,’

Namjoon cried out, feeling Jin’s cock hit him at the right spot and Jin kept it going, hands now pumping Namjoon’s cock.

‘Jin, I’m-close,’ he hiccuped. Jin kissed his cheek, eyes watching him be lost in the pleasure. Namjoon’s arm bent back to grab Jin by the back of his head and Jin kept thrusting in till he felt Namjoon’s fingers dig into his scalp and his hole clenching with the orgasm. The wetness spread on Jin’s hands again as Namjoon cried.

‘Come on me…’ Namjoon rasped in his moment of climax and Jin pulled out, turning him to the front and releasing over his chest, streaks lining him from his pecs till his jaw and lips. Jin sat back on his heels, panting and admiring the sight in front of him. Namjoon was just too beautiful… and he belonged only to him. Namjoon’s hands were already seeking Jin and he was glad to not be the only clingy one in this relationship. Jin moved forward, laying over Namjoon and hugging him.

‘Every orgasm with you is heavenly,’ Namjoon said, ‘But that was the best one I’ve ever had,’

Jin kissed his nose and grinned, ‘Only giving you what you make me feel everyday. Though now we do need a big bath and a change of bedding,’

They knew these moments were only getting rarer and rarer as NEWTs drew closer. Soon they were so consumed in studies and revisions that they barely had time or energy to spend on each other. The few hours they were not looking at a book, they were catching up on their sleep. And once NEWTs is over, they’ll be several miles apart, in their respective homes. Neither of them could bear the wait of being able to be in a house of their own, with their own rules, their own ways. But they had to wait, to do things right, to keep their families.

The day NEWTs, OWLs and the other exams ended, each common room had their own party as per tradition. The Gryffindor common room was the loudest, and evidently the most dangerous one. Every student in the house was going crazy, dancing, screaming, some shooting firecrackers. After a few hours of this, Jin and Namjoon, along with a few others retreated from the common room to get that sleep they’ve been craving for since more than 2 weeks now.

When Jin entered his room, he found the letters from that morning waiting for him at the desk. In his exam anxiety of the day, he had pushed all other tasks for later. Flopping on the bed, he picked up the three envelopes, halting on the crimson one from his father. With a sigh he tore it open, wondering what news couldn’t wait until he got home or if this was just his father being very late in wishing him good luck on his NEWTs.

Once he finished reading, Jin sighed, ‘I can’t believe it’.

Namjoon looked at him in question from the bathroom door.

‘My father… he’s throwing the coming of age ceremony on the day I arrive. I thought I had permanently evaded it when I made them cancel last year,’

‘I think you’re too significant of a person in the pure blood society to be able to evade it,’ Namjoon said while splashing some water on his face to reduce the heat he felt from the firewhiskey he’d had.

‘Can’t he give me time to unwind?’ Jin stashed the letter away.

‘I think he’s not giving you time because he’s afraid you’ll cancel it again,’ Namjoon came into the room while wiping his face. ‘Just bear tomorrow’s evening then you won’t have to ever bear it again,’ he kissed Jin’s cheek.

‘Yeah… you’re right. I wish you were there, it wouldn’t be something I have to bear then. Maybe I should invite you? Everyone knows you are my best friend at the least! You have the right to be there,’

‘Jin…’ He sat beside him and took his hand. ‘I think it’s too soon. I think your parents know what is between us. The ceremony is already not something you’re looking forward to. If I come there, your parents might make it more difficult for you. You need to slowly break it to them that we’re together, instead of dropping it like a bomb,’

‘Yeah that makes sense,’ Jin nodded.

‘Ok I’m going to start packing because I know I won’t finish it if I leave everything for tomorrow,’ Namjoon stood up. He put his hands on his waist and looked around the room. ‘I can’t believe… we’re leaving here forever,’

‘Neither can I…’ Jin leaned on the bed again, eyes sweeping over the room, the red tapestry, the wooden floors, the burn mark on the wall from when Charlie Weasley was demonstrating something to them. His eyes lingered on Namjoon’s bed and then his own, remembering all the occurences of the past few months and feeling his cheeks heat up a little. This would be Jin and Namjoon’s first home. ‘I know I’ll miss this place so badly. But that realisation will strike us only in September when we don’t return,’

Namjoon sighed like the nostalgia was already settling on him and started to gather his things.

* * *

**Part 2**

The train journey was surprisingly too short. All of them felt like they had reached King’s Cross in the blink of an eye. The group got up to get their luggage down. Jin and Namjoon stood on one side of the compartment, hauling their trunks and Jin’s owl down from the top bunk. Jin tugged on Namjoon’s jacket and the man looked at him with his soft brown eyes. Namjoon looked at Jin so endearingly, knowing they would have to somehow spend a month or two apart, that Jin kissed him and Namjoon reciprocated with equal heat, both locked in the closest embrace, from their lips to their hands at each other’s waist, and they didn’t separate for a while until Yoongi tapped on their window from the outside, gesturing to the chauffeur who was waiting for Jin.

Seokjin dragged Namjoon to his car, telling the driver that he would be dropped home first and the Kim’s car proceeded to Namjoon’s muggle location.

Namjoon’s parents almost made Jin stay for dinner but he had to get home to his dreaded ceremony. Jin promised them he’ll drop by later for a proper summer vacation at his boyfriend’s house.

‘You fed me so well for Christmas that you’ve spoiled me. Now you’ll regret you ever made the offer in the first place,’ Jin teased. Mrs. Kim laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek and telling him to fulfill the promise soon.

Seokjin got back into his car, waving at the family, eyes on Namjoon becoming smaller and smaller as the car moved away.

Soon the vehicle zoomed through the traffic and slowed around a compound with tall walls. They entered ornate golden gates, into the lush and carefully maintained garden, decorated in beautiful golden lanterns amongst the flowers and a running fountain. The sun had just set and the sky was darkening, making the lit garden look warm. Seokjin’s white mansion was ridiculously big. His car stopped below the tall arch of the driveway and Jin got off, climbing the short staircase lined with marble sculptures of two haetaes. His guards opened the tall oak doors and soon he was in the familiar hallway with the domed ceiling that had a painting depicting an ancient victory ceremony of the Kims.

‘Ah! Jin is home!’ his father, Kim Hyunseok exclaimed, hearing the excited voice of his wife at the door. The elves seemed to be bustling about, carrying crockery, vegetables and meat. His mum came down the gold gilded grand staircase and hugged him.

‘We’ve been waiting dear,’ she kissed his cheeks.

‘Mom I said not to have a grand celebration,’ Jin whined, looking at the mansion ablaze in lights.

‘You have finished school,’ his father joined in. ‘You have come back as a grown wizard! It's a great moment in anyone’s life. We ought to celebrate it,’

‘Thank you father, but there really was no need-’

‘Ah don't start with that now,’ Hyunseok put his arm around his son. ‘Come on in. You need to get ready for the party,’

‘How many people are coming in?’

‘Well, all the important people and close friends. Now get dressed quickly, the sun has already set,’ his father sent him off to his room. Seokjin reluctantly kept his hand bag down and took off his cloak. He had just returned home… and now he was to entertain guests? Couldn't this have been done another day?

The elves laid out one of his finest suits, a deep red doublet with intricate thread work in gold, paired with dark trousers and a deep red cloak. Looks like his father was not joking when he said he had invited some important people. It was time for Jin to put his complaints aside and be the son of the house. He opened his trunk to get the basic necessities out and found Namjoon’s blue scarf, making him smile instantly. He felt the wool between his hands and it sent him back to the more comfortable setting of their cozy dorm room. This scarf was mnemonic of their first date without it being a date, their warm dinner at Hogsmeade.

‘Master Jin are you ready?’ He heard an elf outside his door.

‘Not yet Godrey,’ he said and got to the task at hand.

When he walked out of his room, he found out some of his extended family had come to stay over. They were already in the great circular hall that looked grand with candles floating above and the light reflecting off the crystal chandeliers. Beautiful flower arrangements were in place too, in cream and red.

One of Jin’s older cousins greeted him with a hug and hard pat on the back. They walked around the hall, reminiscing the summers spent in the Kim palace, and the cousin and had interesting tales of his travel to relay to Seokjin.

Then he met his grand aunt, frail but still moving around in a wheelchair. Her skin wore more wrinkles than anyone could count and eyes turned so baggy that people wondered if she could still see anything. Jin kissed her cheek, greeting her and the aunt spoke to him as best she could, words merging into another. She took his hand and gave him the traditional gift on coming of age - a golden ring with a Haetae in the center, forged at the Kim palace from the gold mined at their mountains. It’s value was nearly priceless.

‘Jin,’ his father called out to him, ‘There’s something important I need to tell you before the guests arrive. I haven’t informed you about your ceremonial gift yet,’ he held out a hand, beckoning him.

Jin nodded and turned to the aunt, ‘I’ll see you again soon,’ he kissed her hand and left.

Hyunseok wound a hand around his son’s shoulder as he fell into step with him. Everyone seemed to be in quite an affection mode with Jin tonight.

‘I should warn you, the press will be here for a short time. The Daily Prophet is sending Rita Skeeter,’ his father whispered in his ear as both climbed the staircase. ‘Do not engage with her unless I'm with you. Be extremely careful of what you speak to her,’

‘You invited her ?’ Jin was appalled. ‘Hope you remember what she did,’

‘What did she do?’ Hyunseok feigned.

‘She was the one who wrote that article about me and Laura Dracwyn. Stop acting innocent father, you don't forget anything,’

Jin had expected his father to give him a killing glare for his use of words but Hyunseok just chuckled. What was going on?

‘Oh that,’ he said. ‘That was so long ago. She is the most popular reporter right now. When the Ministry asked if they could send their press, I said yes. I didn't know who they would send,’

‘Why call the press for a family party in the first place?’

‘Because this is an important party. My son is about to step foot into the world, the world must know of it then.

Hyunseok had called his closest friend and his family lawyer into his home office along with Jin before the party started. The four men were in the wooden room, the conversation still on about some Ministry drama. Seokjin immediately felt out of place. He sat on the cream leather couch, staring at the painting that hung behind Hyunseok’s desk - The Fall of the Rebel Angels, painted in the 16th Century. He stared hard, looking how the rebels were depicted as chimaeras, eating one another.

‘I think you should tell the important news before your son dies of boredom,’ the lawyer chuckled and Hyunseok nodded with a slight laugh. Jin’s attention snapped to them and he gave a polite smile to them.

‘Well, all our plan has finally borne fruit,’ Hyunseok said, coming to the centre of the room. ‘And I could not have done it without the support of each person present here in this room right now,’

Jin looked at him quizzically.

‘Lord Kim,’ the lawyer said. ‘Perhaps your son is wondering what we are talking about. We had kept it a secret and he has just returned home,’

‘Ah yes,’ Hyunseok looked at his son. ‘Seokjin, I hope this makes you proud of your father,’

‘What is it father?’ His curiosity was brimming. What had his father done? Is this why he was in such good spirits?

‘I am running for Minister of Magic,’ Hyunseok announced with pride. ‘The election period starts soon. I know Fudge is immensely popular but I don't think he has it in him to win another round,’

‘Especially with you against him Lord Kim,’ one of the men said. ‘The people love you. You have helped so many wizarding communities,’

‘And Jin, you play a very important role in my future plan,’ Hyunseok said.

‘How?’ Jin’s voice carried fear, and even a hint of a threat.

‘I am appointing you as Assistant Chief of Law Enforcement. It's the best position anyone can ask for, straight out of school. And soon you will be promoted to Chief, once you get a bit older. You are a man of the family now, you have to take after me so I can go on to my next step without worry,’

Jin blinked twice, feeling everything move too fast, ‘My NEWT results aren't out yet,’

‘Are you telling me that you won't be scoring well enough?’ Hyunseok chuckled but only Jin sensed the underlying threat.

Jin looked around. He was surrounded by people he didn't really know or care about. His father had turned a deaf ear to every single word he had said to him about not wanting a Ministry job. About his every request, every plea, every tear.

_Mood Music:[BTS - Louder Than Bombs Orchestral](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6U5A_bxKYw&ab_channel=LeeplayOrchestral)_

His father stood there, smiling and laughing with the two other men, pouring a toast. Jin was handed the champagne, and he took it, back to functioning like a machine. The men spent some more time talking, laughing, discussing campaign ideas, dissing Fudge because he was the enemy now, after faking friendship with him for the past years. Finally, the two others left, leaving behind just the two members of the Kim household.

Jin was silent, his champagne untouched, eyes blankly staring at the maroon carpet.

‘Did you not drink your champagne? You're supposed to sip it after the toast or it's bad luck,’

‘I don't like champagne,’

‘A sip won't kill you’ Hyunseok shook his head.

‘I don’t want it,’

‘Fine, suit yourself-’

‘I mean, I don’t want his job you are offering me,’

Hyunseok paused and turned to him. ‘Son, I’m securing your future… why are you saying no to this?’

‘Since the past three years I’ve been telling you, I don’t want to work at the Ministry. Why are you still hell bent on it?’

‘Jin, this was meant for you. Our ancestors came to this country 300 years ago to be a part of the most important pillars of the Ministry, and you have to take that position like I did and all our ancestors before us. I want to see you succeed me as Minister for Magic in the next 20 years and for that I need you to find your place in the Ministry as soon as possible,’

‘Like I said, I don’t want that,’

The anger and annoyance was creeping back into Hyunseok’s mood. He kept his empty champagne glass on his work desk behind him rather harshly, ‘What do you want then?’

‘I was going to tell you this later in the holidays, once I’ve had some time to actually sit and talk to you and mother. But you’re rushing me to say it,’

‘Say it then!’

Jin took a deep breath, blinking his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. He remembered Namjoon’s smile and encouraging words and hoped it would give him strength. ‘I don’t know what profession I want to go into. I want to try out some things, maybe have a small business of my own. But I certainly do not want to join the political scene of the Ministry,’

‘A small business?’ Hyunseok spoke like the words gave him disgust. ‘What are you going to do? Sell those photographs you keep taking?’

‘Maybe, I don’t know yet, that’s why I want to try my hand at different things,’

‘I’m not having my son live under this roof and be a redundant bloke while I have to answer for what you’re upto-’

‘I won’t be in this house,’ Jin said plainly.

‘For someone who doesn’t know what job they want, you’re very confident about living on your own. Where do you plan to go?’

‘I’ll find a place,’

‘I am not giving you a nickle for any of this bullshit,’ His father pointed at him. ‘You need money to rent a house and buy food. How are you going to get money without a job in the first place,’

‘I won’t be unemployed forever. And I have someone with me, we’ll manage something. But I want to do this myself-’

‘Who? Who’s embarking on this madness with you?’

Jin grit his teeth before answering, ‘Father, Namjoon and I-’

Hyunseok already looked away in disbelief, holding his hands up in a gesture for the same, ‘I can’t believe this. I just cannot. After ALL that I told you? What is it, what is so special about that boy that you can’t separate from him! School is over Jin! He’s getting on with his life and so should you. You two were schoolmates, you can’t keep following him around even after school. Stop that and start your own life!’

Jin furrowed his eyebrows slightly wondering if his father was actually oblivious or if he was in utmost denial. ‘Father, I and Namjoon aren’t just schoolmates. I’m with him, we’re in a relationship,’

‘What are you saying,’ Hyunseok looked at him in fear.

‘I’m saying that we’re dating, we’re boyfriends, we’re together, whatever term you prefer. He’s not just a friend, he’s the one I want to spend my life with,’

‘Jin!’ the fury returned to his father. ‘Jin how could you! You weren't supposed to- how…’ he was breathing hard and fast. It seemed like all wits had left him at the reality of his son. All he could think of was how his son was now going to tear down everything he had built, by being in an unyielding relationship.

‘Are you giving up everything you have here for that muggle born boy? He is nowhere in our social status. He… Have you even thought of the implications to the future? You are my heir, my only heir, a true pure blood. And the line is supposed to end with you?’

‘I did not ask to carry the Kim name, it’s being thrust on me. What is the point of this pure blood lineage? Who’s going to remember me as a God? It’s all pointless!’

‘Jin, you can’t just…’ Hyunseok was panicking, trying to find the right words. He breathed hard, taking a few steps to and fro, a hand holding his head. Everything was spiralling out of control for him. He couldn’t let that happen. He had worked too hard for this, he wasn’t going to let it go away.

‘Well… alright,’ he paused and looked at his son. ‘How about we come to a compromise? You two can be together as long as you stay and do your duties as a son of this family,’

‘Be together?’ Jin asked him, thinking he heard wrong. ‘You mean, I can publicly declare we’re together?’

Hyunseok seemed to be trying to put his thoughts in diplomatic words, ‘You don’t have to rush to any public announcements, we’ll see how it goes,’

‘What do you mean how it goes? And what about the problem of a true blood heir that you mentioned?’

‘Well that’s something for the future-’

‘You’re hoping we’ll break up,’ Jin said bluntly. He knew his father well enough now to calculate his line of thought. ‘You think I’ll get bored of Namjoon, you think he’ll not fit in this society and get embarrassed and leave,’

‘I meant a compromise Jin! You can have that boy as long as you fulfill your duties!’

‘You mean in secret? I be the son you want me to be, produce heirs with the wife you pick for me and keep Namjoon a secret. You're too much of a coward to say anything face to face aren't you?’

‘Seokjin!’ Hyunseok’s voice carried a warning. ‘Watch what you are saying,’

But Jin knew he had caught on to his father’s plan. His father would do all in his power to break them if they were here under his roof. That’s why he suggested a compromise. And Jin had never felt more disgusted in his life as he watched and heard his father. The anger inside Jin surpassed his level of patience and the words surfaced, ‘You are the most dishonourable man I’ve ever met,’

A sharp sting of pain reverberated through the left side of Jin’s face as his father’s hand struck him. Jin’s face was blown to the side. Hyunseok was completely enraged, standing there, wide eyed and breathing hard. Jin clenched his fists, closed his eyes and then turned to face him again.

‘Apologise for your unthoughtful words,’ his father said.

‘They were not without thought,’

‘You are a fool Seokjin, you don’t know anything about the world,’

‘I don't want to be a part of your family anymore,’ Jin finally said it. The left side of his face was red now. He caught the ring his aunt had presented to him a few minutes ago and pulled it out of his finger. ‘I don't want any of it,’ he threw it on the table behind Hyunseok.

‘No…’ Hyunseok’s voice was a shaken whisper. ‘No… don't… you can't…’ his white face was staring horrified at Jin taking a step towards the door.

‘Goodbye, father,’ Jin looked at him one last time and left the room. He headed downstairs, wand out.

His mother had heard it all and halted him in the corridor. ‘There's no time to gather your things. If you want to leave, leave now. Or you stay and be the son this family needs,’

‘Mom-’

‘I understand how you want to live your life. It is not wrong. But you are abandoning the responsibilities you were born with,’ she said as they heard Hyunseok’s lawyer rush into the home office urgently and hoped whatever Ministry urgency had come up would buy them some time. They heard the words ‘Dracwyn’ and ‘dead’ being mentioned. That surely seemed important.

‘Leave quickly, before your father locks the mansion and you,’ she patted him softly on the side of his reddened face and then moved out of the way.

‘Come with me,’ Jin said to her. ‘I'll take care of you,’

His mother shook his head. ‘I am a lady of this family. I chose this, you don't have to feel guilty about leaving me behind. Run now,’

Jin tore his eyes away from his mother and walked to the door. And as soon as he was near the front door, he could hear his father calling from behind.

‘No you cannot leave!’

But Jin quickly opened the door. The guards were instructed to stop him but Jin looked them in the eye to dare lay a hand on him and something just disarmed them, not knowing which master to obey, Hyunseok or Seokjin. He stepped out of the courtyard and disapparated.

When Jin took his first breath again after apparating to the muggle locality he had been in just a few hours prior, it felt like he was breathing for the first time in a while. Rain had started to pour down across London. For a few moments he couldn’t believe he had actually done this. He looked around, suspecting his father to show up in pursuit of him and then remembered his father didn’t know where Namjoon lived.

Jin spotted Namjoon’s house at the end of the row of suburban houses. The light of one of the upper room was lit and he knew that to be Namjoon’s. Jin smiled and felt like the thing that constricted his chest all this time was loosening and falling away from his body. Maybe their plan of Godric’s Hollow would need to be pushed up to earlier. Till then, he hoped he could spend the night at Namjoon’s house. He was finally free. He did not have one spare clothing or any possessions in hand but he was free. With that relief in mind and a smile on his face, he headed towards the house of the one he loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where NamJin's story ends in House of Cards and we venture into unknown story territories. Are you excited to know what happens next with them?
> 
> Do drop me a word or two so that I'm fired up to write the next chapter! <3


	9. A Funeral and An Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin has things to figure out... like his housing situation for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crimson Hearts readers - Taehyung and Jimin will not be frequent characters in this story going forward due to the plot of HoC. You can go ahead to the chapter!
> 
> HoC readers- this is what takes place once they are all back to normal life after the return from the Alchemists' Island. Please read the short explanation below to understand where things stand -

**_Notes for HoC Readers -_ **

Dumbledore and the group collectively agree that the less the Ministry knows about the incident, the better. They all get a clean sheet since they handover Bellatrix Lestrange along with other dangerous Death Eaters to the Ministry and let Fudge take all the credit. Taehyung's mother lodges a fake report of him as missing. Once they return to Britain from the island, Jin lives with Yoongi until he can move in with Namjoon. 

In HoC, the time from when Jin runs away from his house (after they all finish their current study year) and the battle at the Alchemist's island is roughly a week. During that time, the whole isn't together, none of them have time to speak or discuss the things that's happened to them. Consider this chapter as what happens once they are all back and are safe. (The beginning of this particular chapter is written in a way that it fits the Crimson Hearts narrative). 

Jin's father doesn't know what to believe as all the details of what happened on the island are murky. He knows his son was involved, but doesn't know what he's gone through and Jin isn't interested in sharing either. He can sense that it's not going to matter, for his father, none of this matters. His father had shunned his own brother for having the gift of sight, calling him a fraud, he's not going to embrace Jin for having the same gift.

All the sixth years except Jimin return to Hogwarts to complete their final year. Ash helped Jimin set things up in the werewolf forest and is now back to finish Hogwarts. Taehyung lives on his own, hidden from the world. He indicates he's doing well through the locket that he shares with Laura and Jin can sometimes find him in his visions. When the coast is clear, he visits them in secret. 

Yoongi's mother wakes up from her injuries after a week and she knows she has to set things right for Laura. She was never going to take what Laura was supposed to inherit. They wait for her to be able to walk before they can hold grandpa Dracwyn's funeral.

Jungkook's mother nearly grounds him for the entire summer for obliviating her, but more than anything, she's glad to have her son back home. 

**_-End of Notes-_ **

* * *

Mr. Kim Joonho was surprised yet again, seeing the handsome young man stand at his door unannounced so late in the night for the second time.

‘I’m extremely sorry to have shown up like this sir,’ Seokjin apologised nervously as he looked at the man who stood in his home robes and warm slippers.

‘Seokjin I… I’m so surprised to see you here! Come in, please. We were just winding up after dinner, have you eaten?’ he stepped back to let him in.

‘Dad?’ Namjoon called from the stairs as he descended. ‘Who’s here at this time-‘ the boy stopped in his tracks, wide eyed as soon as he saw Jin crossing the doorway.

When Jin looked at him, his face was ridden with guilt, ‘I’m sorry,’

‘What..’ Namjoon hurried down towards him, ‘What happened? And… and you’re so dressed,’ He looked at him up and down, seeing the fitted pants and crimson robes. ‘Did you come from your homecoming party?’

‘Yes I…’ Jin gulped. He had done the brave act but now he felt stupid to have landed himself in this position where he would be imposing his stay on these kind Muggles.

‘Is that Seokjin?’ his mother peered from the kitchen while wiping her hand on a towel.

‘Seokjin is back?’ Namjoon’s sister ran to the front door with curious eyes and she immediately got the feeling that something was off.

‘Dad,’ Namjoon looked back at his father, ‘Can I speak to him alone?’

Once his father nodded and left for his bedroom, ushering his wife and daughter in as well, Namjoon brought Jin to the kitchen and made him a cup of warm tea.

_Mood Music (New Tab)[Sleeping At Last: Transformations](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLu7u16Beso&ab_channel=hooltz)_

‘I ran away from my party,’ Jin said, palm wrapping around the warm porcelain cup. ‘I… ran away from home,’

‘From home??’ Namjoon looked at him wide eyed, cup held midway from the table to his mouth. 

‘I know this wasn’t our plan. We were gonna tell our parents after a few weeks, we were going to make them all okay with us moving in together, make them accept and move forward with good relationships but… I can’t… I can’t do it Namjoon. The way my father is… the things he says and the games he plays… I can’t,’ Jin blinked, trying to get rid of the tears forming in his eyes.

Namjoon squeezed Jin’s hand in his own. ‘Don’t ever apologize for this Jin. I can understand,’

‘I’m scared,’ Jin said. ‘What… what are we going to do Joon? I don’t know what my father is going to do next to try and make me come home! I am his only son, there is no way he’s going to just let this be. I for sure don’t want him coming to your house looking for me under any circumstances. And I haven’t carried a single Sickle from home-‘

‘Calm down,’ Namjoon squeezed his hand again. ‘We will manage on our own, I have some Muggle money, we can exchange that at Gringotts,’

Jin looked at him in worry, ‘Didn’t you tell me the exchange rate is steep?’

Namjoon nodded a bit awkwardly as he tried not to worry his boyfriend but at the same time he couldn’t lie, ‘It is, but not so steep that we can’t handle it,’

‘Anyway,’ Jin hurriedly stood up from the table, ‘I should get going, I can’t impose my stay here one more time,’

‘What!?’ Namjoon tried to block his way. ‘Jin! You’re making me lose my cool here, why are you treating me as an outsider??’

Seokjin looked at Namjoon apologetically. ‘I would never treat you as an outsider Joon. But, you have a family, you’ve just finished your school life and returned home a few hours ago. Please, be with your family, tell them at ease what our plans are for the future. You need to do this, and not rush it,’

‘No, you need to stay here-’

Jin placed his palm gently on Namjoon’s chest. ‘I don’t. Right now, it's more important that you spend time with your family. I can find another place to stay at till we live together, a place where my father will not come even if I tell him where I am,’

‘Where’s that?’

‘With the Min-Dracwyns,’ Jin gave a slight lopsided smile. ‘His pride will never let him step on their property to come asking for me. And even if he does show up, I would love to see his defeated ego when he shows up at his archnemesis’ doorstep. It’ll be worth it,’

‘Wow you really are angry at your father this time,’

‘You have no idea,’ Jin shook his head. He stepped closer to Namjoon and cradled his face, kissing him deeply in farewell. Namjoon pulled him closer, leaving longing kisses from his cheeks to his forehead to his jaw, in a way of giving and seeking comfort in the way they touched. Finally he pressed his forehead to Jin’s and breathed out. ‘We’ll find a place soon. We’ll visit Godric’s Hollow as soon as we can and look at our options,’

Seokjin nodded and smiled, stepping away from Namjoon and preparing to apparate.

‘I’ll see you soon,’ Jin waved and disappeared in a flash of red with a pop.

Namjoon downed Jin’s half drunk tea along with his own and walked out of the kitchen, only to find his parents standing on the stairwell.

‘What was that about?’ His mother asked worriedly. ‘Is Jin okay?’

Namjoon was in a half mind to tell them right now but then he remembered Jin’s words.

‘Why don’t we talk about this in the morning?’ Namjoon said to them.

‘But… but you two sounded so worried that I’m worried now!’ his mother exclaimed.

Namjoon sighed, ‘Jin has moved out of his house. He’s going to live with one of our friends for a few days. That’s the gist of what he came here to tell me,’ Namjoon started to walk up the stairwell to push his parents back into their room. ‘I’ll tell you the rest in the morning and stop worrying! There’s nothing to worry about,’

*

‘Master Kim Seokjin?’ Welma the elf looked at the tall man with her larger than tennis ball eyes as she stood at the door of the Dracwyn mansion.

‘Yes, is Master Yoongi or Lady Laura at home?’

‘Yes, they’ve just arrived with Lady Averil,’

‘Oh,’ Seokjin realized the Min-Dracwyn family might not be the best family to stay with right now. He should’ve thought about this beforehand. As he was leaving his house, he remembered hearing their lawyer rush in with the news of a death in the Dracwyn household.

‘Jin?’ Yoongi was at the door, looking at him in utmost surprise.

‘Yoongi! I…’ Jin was speechless. He had no appropriate excuse as to why he was here and why he should be leaving as soon as possible.

‘You’re here so late,’ Yoongi looked concerned. ‘Is everything okay? C’mon in,’

‘No… I shouldn’t, this is not a good time, I’m sorry I didn’t think of it, I just heard some news in the passing’

‘Just come in would you,’ Yoongi grabbed Jin by the arm and pulled him in.

Soon he was in one of the meeting rooms, sitting by the fireplace with Yoongi and Laura, telling them the whirlwind of a day he’s had and them sharing the same.

‘Your grandfather’s death was so sudden, I’m sorry. Within an hour after you got home?’ Seokjin asked Laura.

‘Yeah…’ Laura nodded. ‘His heart gave up,’

‘Oh… How are you two?’

Yoongi shrugged, ‘I mean… he was old. I’ll agree his absence will take some time getting used to. But you also… expect that your old grandparent might pass away any day,’

Seokjin nodded understandingly.

‘How did your father take the news?’ Laura asked, ‘You can he honest,’

Seokjin sighed, ‘I had already left by the time this news reached him. But… safe to say he will not treat this as a news of grievance. When is the funeral?’

‘Day after,’ Yoongi replied, ‘But you can stay here for as long as you want. Treat it like home, alright? We know you’re going through a tough situation too, so do what you’ve got to do,’

‘Thank you… I’ll be forever grateful to both of you for this,’

‘You are brave,’ Laura said as she stared at the fire while twirling her drink. ‘I can’t imagine being able to defy the head of my family like that,’

‘I think you would’ve… if you believed in it wholeheartedly,’ Jin said as he sipped on his whiskey.

‘Fortunately,’ Yoongi looked at Laura and said. ‘She won’t have to take drastic measures anymore,’

Seokjin looked at Laura curiously, ‘You mean… you are the head of the family now?’

Laura nodded, ‘He was my last living guardian. Aunt Averil was to be my next guardian and holder of my inheritance but I am of age now. So it doesn’t have to go through her anymore,’

‘How does it feel?’ Seokjin asked. He was supposed to be where she is right now, filling in the shoes of their guardian, taking on their responsibilities.

‘Honestly,’ Laura’s big purple eyes looked at him and he could tell she was being truthful, ‘I am shit scared. I’ve never been this… afraid in my life. I am still in school and… and I’m supposed to take decisions for the Dracwyn business empire and maintain the connections and alliances that my grandfather did… with people much older than me who think I’m still a child,’

‘You have my mum and dad,’ Yoongi tried to assure her. ‘And our lawyer. He’s the most loyal friend to our family. Everyone knows you’re not going to show up on day 1 like you know everything there is to know about the office,’

‘But don’t you remember what Grandfather said? We can never show weakness,’

Yoongi closed his eyes and shook his head, ‘Grandfather was always hard on us, and harder on you. If we listen to everything he says then we won’t be able to live, you know that,’

‘He’s right,’ Seokjin said. ‘Just take it slow and steady,’

‘What about you?’ Laura asked him, ‘Guess you and Namjoon won't be able to take things slow and steady now that you’ve left home,’

Jin nodded in guilt, ‘This is all my fault. But what is done is done. We can only move forward now, taking the best path,’

*

Next morning.

‘Moving out already?’ Namjoon’s mother sounded shocked. The family was seated around the small dining table for breakfast, ‘I thought I would have you here for a few months!’

‘I thought so too. But, I have to do this… we have to do this. Jin cannot go back home mom. He needs a new home,’

‘Well, what about right here? He can live here! With you and with us!’

Namjoon sighed, ‘Mom… he and I, we’re both wizards. For how long do you think we can live in a Muggle locality? Do you really want to put that pressure on him while he’s already going through an estrangement with his family? He’s a pure blood, he’s never had to live without magic,’

‘Alright,’ Mrs. Kim looked down in defeat, ‘I understand. So what’s your plan now?’

‘We need to find an appropriate house in our chosen locality. Before that, I’ve got to go to Gringotts, sort out our finances,’

‘Joon,’ his father finally spoke, ‘I have to make you aware of this… moving in with another person, that’s a really big move. You are absolutely sure about this aren’t you? It’s not going to be like your roommate days. You two will have tedious jobs, the first jobs are always the hardest. You two will have household and financial responsibilities. You won’t get food ready on the table 4 times a day like you did in your school, you’ll have to earn every bread loaf you eat, fix every leaking tap and ceiling in your new home, you’ll have to stop things from falling apart because trust me, there are days when you will feel there was a tornado that swept through your life. You two might even have bad fights that you never thought were possible. Are you ready for that? Are both of you ready?’

Namjoon gulped, feeling slightly anxious of the unknown future, but despite all of that, at the core of it, he still felt sure that Seokjin was worth whatever trouble they would need to face.

Except no one knew yet that the troubles were going to be far worse than what they anticipated.

* * *

 _Mood Music (New Tab)[Ramin Djawadi - A Lannister Always Pays Their Debts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qNtmne62Vo&ab_channel=RaminDjawadi-Topic)_

Few Days Later…

The day of the funeral of Charles Dracwyn was a greyish day since morning, clouds obscuring the sun in a way that made them feel like the hours were not moving forward. The close friends of the Min-Dracwyn family were present, including Yoongi’s Hogwarts friends and the Minister of Magic by obligation. They had chosen to keep this a small affair and put definite security against any press. They had already said what they had to when they addressed the death of one of the most renowned wizards of Britain in a press conference.

The doors of the Dracwyn Mansion opened and close friends and family entered the white marble hall one by one to pay their respects and condolences. Charles Dracwyn lay in an ebony casket in the center, lavender and sage placed around his cold body. The wand lay over his chest, enclosed by both palms. His skin was papery grey by now.

Hoseok was amongst the first to enter. ‘Yoon,’ he immediately hugged him and then hugged Laura.

‘Stay by me?’ Yoongi grabbed his hand.

‘Of course,’ Hoseok nodded and then gestured to his father that he will be remaining by Yoongi’s side. Mr. Jung paid his condolences to the Min-Dracwyn family and stood with the others.

Seokjin watched the eyes of various pure bloods watching him and Mr. Jung with confusion on their faces, wondering why the arch rival’s son was here, along with the Ministry employee with whom they had supposed bad blood. He leaned towards Yoongi’s ear, ‘Are you sure I should be here?’

‘Of course,’ Yoongi looked at him and said. ‘You are my friend. You are Laura’s friend. Let my relatives stare, don’t bother,’

‘Hey,’ Namjoon came and greeted both Yoongi and Laura, conveying his condolences with a hug.

‘You came,’ Seokjin now almost had tears in his eyes, glad to see Namjoon after a tiring few days. Namjoon smiled at him softly and squeezed his hand. Both joined their friend group after conveying their condolences to Yoongi’s parents. Now the prodding eyes seemed to bother Seokjin a little less.

By noon it was time to head to the funeral grounds. Horace Slughorn, a close friend of Yoongi’s late grandfather, would be conducting the funeral ceremony. The large man looked towards the Min-Dracwyns.

‘The Head of the Dracwyn family, please step forward,’ he called, eyes darting from Laura to Yoongi to his mother.

Laura glanced at her aunt who nodded at her reassuringly and so she stepped forward, taking on her new role and title. Slughorn handed her a silver burner, fumes of frankincense and sage issuing from it. This smoke was traditionally used to clear the path of other spirits to make way for the spirit in the casket. It’s fumes were also used as a medicinal healer, known to help calm mental distress to some extent.

Laura walked in front of the casket as Yoongi, his father Yeonjae, their family lawyer and close friend Mr. Hawkworthe lifted the casket. Laura held a hand out to her aunt who took it, walking in step to lay their parent figure to rest. Yoongi’s younger brother Junki walked behind them, holding his nanny’s hand.

They walked from the mansion to the Dracwyn burial ground nearby, a vast grassy area with various trees and few tombstones. Laura’s parents were buried here too and her grandfather’s grave was dug next to her mother’s. She looked at the face of her last guardian one final time as the casket closed with the final recitations by Slughorn. The coffin was lowered down and one by one, the 4 remaining members of the family poured soil onto the casket after which it was sealed underground.

Most relatives started to leave. Junki was getting restless so his father took him back home to feed him some lunch. Hoseok was by Yoongi’s side throughout, helping him to not feel as exhausted as he actually was. As the crowd thinned, Seokjin saw the most unexpected visitor standing in black robes.

‘Father,’ he whispered, his eyes meeting Kim Hyunseok and then he turned to Yoongi ‘Did you call my father to the funeral?’

_Mood Music (New Tab)[Ramin Djawadi: Hear Me Roar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvLlt6EKzfs&ab_channel=GameofThronesDDL)_

Yoongi’s eyebrows narrowed as he also found Kim Hyunseok amongst his relatives. ‘We most certainly did not,’

Hyunseok looked like he was trying to control the rage burning within him. His eyes glanced at Namjoon and then back at Seokjin and he started walking towards them hurriedly.

‘So this is where you’ve been hiding? In the dragon’s lair?’ he bit through his teeth as his handsome face levelled with his son’s.

‘Father please,’ Seokjin looked distressed. ‘Not here, this is a funeral,’

‘I don’t care. You’re not supposed to be here at all. Out of all of your friends you chose them?’ Hyunseok looked at the two Min-Dracwyns with disgust.

‘Stop it!’ Jin bit through his teeth as he tried to keep his voice at a normal volume. ‘You’re at the grave of their grandfather and this is how you speak? Leave right now,’

‘You’re coming with me,’ Hyunseok said and it looked like he was ready to lay hands on his son.

‘I’m not,’

‘I will drag you out of here boy,’

Namjoon came to Seokjin’s side, face defiant, ‘He said he’s not going anywhere. I suggest you leave immediately,’

Now Hyunseok’s rage started to slip. He looked at Namjoon with such anger that Seokjin hadn’t seen before. It was not just anger, it was spite.

‘Kim Namjoon, you have really tested my patience. Do you know how difficult it is going to be for you to make a place in this world? You muggleborns can't ever truly fit into the wizarding world with your feet in two boats. You’ll have to start from scratch. And by doing what you’re doing right now, I’m afraid it's going to be nearly impossible for you to succeed in this world,’

‘Lord Kim,’ Laura called from behind Namjoon and walked towards the man. ‘Is that a threat?’

‘An ultimatum,’ Hyunseok was still glaring at Namjoon. ‘He shouldn’t have provoked the ones who are powerful while being powerless himself,’

‘Lord Kim,’ Laura called again, this time more firmly, ‘Look at me when I’m talking to you,’

That shocked the man and his eyes automatically turned down to Laura who was now slightly pushing Seokjin and Namjoon behind her.

‘You come to my grandfather’s funeral, stand on my land and threaten my friends. If you utter one more word and don’t turn around and leave, I will have you arrested for trespassing,’

Hyunseok scoffed, ‘Sure girl, you will get _me_ arrested,’

‘If you would rather prefer I choke you, then we can do that. Hope you know of the eviction spell,’ her jaw hardened. ‘Leave. Now,’

Hyunseok was still not ready to budge, not until he saw a few strands of Laura’s dark hair move in a non existent wind. Her purple eyes flare and his own windpipe starting to choke. She was summoning the eviction charm into action. He cursed under his breath and turned around, leaving them on the funeral ground.

Yoongi placed a hand on Laura’s shoulder, ‘Hey, you okay?’

‘Yeah,’ Laura nodded, relaxing her shoulders. ‘Just… needed to vent out some anger. You know how rough it’s been,’

‘Thank you, once again,’ Seokjin said to her. ‘I’m so sorry for the way he behaved, it’s absolutely inexcusable-’

‘Don’t apologise Jin,’ Laura shook her head. ‘You don’t need to apologise on his behalf anymore. You’re your own man now, isn’t it?’

‘What did he mean by things being difficult for me?’ Namjoon asked with some worry. ‘Is it what I think it is?’

‘Probably,’ Seokjin said. ‘He’s going to watch our every move, try and take away what we want,’

‘You don’t need to fight him alone,’ Yoongi said. ‘The Min-Dracwyns are with you. Fight fire with fire,’

To that Namjoon shook his head, ‘That doesn’t feel right. Both Jin and I had decided not to use his family influence to get started, and we certainly can’t use yours,’

‘But what are friends for then!’ Yoongi argued.

‘Let us do our best first,’ Seokjin said to him. ‘I know you will always be there to help us. But help and influence are two slightly different things, isn’t it?’

‘Namjoon,’ Hoseok stepped forward, ‘My father would like to meet you soon. I told him you wanted to start working in the Ministry,’

‘And here,’ Jungkook handed Jin a visiting card, ‘These are the housing agents I mum knew when she was planning to shift us to a wizarding neighbourhood,’

Seokjin and Namjoon smiled gratefully at all their friends, ‘Thank you, all of you. We’ll get through whatever’s coming, I know it,’

*

Four weeks later...

After a long discussion, both Namjoon and Seokjin had decided that Namjoon should spend a happy month of summer with his family and only after that much deserved vacation will they start looking for houses. They didn’t meet much during that time with Namjoon busy with his family and Seokjin holed up at Yoongi’s house, and the distance was getting bothersome. Both missed each other terribly. Namjoon could still manage to distract himself with his family outings but Jin did not have much going on. Living in close quarters for seven years had almost made him feel like Namjoon was around him all the time. Except he was not and no matter how badly Jin wanted him here, to hug him, kiss him and sleep on his chest, he was not here.

And though on the outside Namjoon that he was being carefree and enjoying his vacation, he was slowly getting anxious about the task ahead. So as soon as the third week was over, he grabbed his records and seated himself in his dining room, tapping a pen on his notepad that had a table drawn with various numbers written. His eyebrows were scrunched in thought as he made mental calculations.

‘What’s that?’ Eunjun peered over his shoulder.

‘Making a rate card,’ Namjoon said as he struck out some of the prices on the table, ‘Need to figure out what we can afford,’

‘And, what can you afford?’ she slid on the seat next to him, ‘Can I have your room once you’re gone? I like the window that you have,’

Namjoon gave her a stern ‘older sibling’ look, ‘Can you ask me that once I’ve actually moved out? You can’t seem to wait for it,’

‘I mean… it’s not going to be a very big deal for me honestly. Not that I want you gone but you’ve been away for seven years anyway. So don’t expect me to hug you and cry,’

‘That’s fine, I don’t need you to,’

‘So, what can you afford? How are wizarding real estate rates?’

‘For someone starting fresh, they aren’t too great. And seeing how my muggle money didn’t get me back much Galleons and Jin is currently… ‘

‘Broke?’

‘Currently is under an unplanned estranged situation-’

‘Just say broke. It’s alright. You two just finished school, you’re bound to be broke if you’ve never worked, since you JUST finished school!’

Namjoon sighed and shook his head.

‘So? How’s it looking?’

‘Our initial plan was Godric’s Hollow. But it’s an expensive neighbourhood, many well known people and families live there. I was surprised most of the authors of my books live there! So did the Potters,’

‘Mmmhmm,’ Eunjun nodded sarcastically, as if she was to know who the Potters were.

‘Still, I’ve narrowed down two houses which might be in our price range if we try and negotiate. You know Jin is actually quite good at that? It’s surprising,’ and the dimpled smile was back on Namjoon.

‘Ugh, just get married already,’ Eunjun rolled her eyes. ‘Anyway, since you didn’t answer my question about your room, I’m taking that as a yes,’ she stood up. ‘And honestly, don’t worry. I’m pretty sure you’re gonna land a good job seeing how did in school,’

‘That’s what we’re hoping for,’ Namjoon said, feeling a little positive.

But all that came crashing down when Seokjin and Namjoon reached Godric’s Hollow and met the housing agent.

‘It was booked yesterday,’ the agent said to them, her face quite apologetic, ‘They paid full price,’

Seokjin just could not believe it, ‘Who booked it??’

‘I cannot reveal the client’s details, sorry,’ she shook her head but she looked at Seokjin in a way that this was related to who he was.

‘Okay, can we see the other house?’ Namjoon tried to be positive. That one was their second and almost scratched out choice due to the price. They had really hoped they would have struck a deal with this house. But still… maybe some good news lay ahead and their dream of living in Godric Gryffindor’s established wizarding village would come true?

The agent took them to the other house and NamJin noticed that this village was quite a small community, hardly 20 houses. The second house was larger but so was the rent. Both of them tried to negotiate but the agent did not budge much. So Seokjin took Namjoon aside to talk.

‘Jin,’ Namjoon spoke before he could, ‘Honestly, if you like the neighbourhood then let’s do it. We’ll earn back the money once we start working and-’

‘But I don’t think this is a great idea,’ Jin said. ‘I love the neighbourhood, it looks so quaint but… at the same time… will this be a good place to start my bakery? We saw a shop in the next lane with that lovely cinnamon smell and we saw it had customers. This area is not too big for the two similar businesses to thrive. I will not be making much sales,’

‘Well… you’re right about that,’

So they dropped their dream of a home in Godric’s Hollow. They had no choice but to do so.

They met Hoseok and Jungkook for a drink at Godric Hollow’s pub. The two friends were saddened to hear that their hunt was not fruitful.

‘I cannot take the risk of a slow business,’ Seokjin said. ‘I’m already risking a lot by starting my own shop without knowing anything about business!’

‘You could study that for your specialisation,’ Hoseok said. ‘I’m planning to go to Yoongi’s ancestral home to specialise in herbs and tactile healing after the final year,’

‘Do you want me to find some courses for you?’ Jungkook asked Jin.

‘That would be helpful,’ Jin nodded, ‘Something affordable though!’

‘You know what,’ Jungkook looked at Jin, ‘If you want a fast business, you should be in a place where there are lots of people, a lot of foot traffic. You could start something like a takeaway window,’

‘Yeah,’ Jin nodded thoughtfully, ‘I could keep it open for a few hours, the busy hours of the morning and evening. But what would be this busy location?’

‘Diagon Alley!’ Hoseok exclaimed. ‘That place is so damn crowded, I’m sure it will have many hungry shoppers and shopkeepers heading to their stores in a hurry,’

‘But Diagon Alley has plenty of well established eateries,’ Jungkook said.

‘But… Hoseok is right,’ Namjoon added. ‘The proportion of visitors versus the number of eateries is not equal at all. There are more chances of people giving a new place a try in Diagon Alley,’

‘But Joon,’ Jungkook said with a precautionary tone, ‘The rent in Diagon Alley is even higher than Godric’s Hollow,’

All the excitement deflated within their chests like a balloon.

‘I think it’s still worth checking out,’ Namjoon said to Jin, ‘It fits everything else, it’s a central location for the entire wizarding community of Britain,’

‘Let’s give it a shot,’ Jin nodded.

*

Another Two Weeks Later…

‘Son you have to eat something!’ Namjoon’s father said to the man while Namjoon tightened his tie in front of the mirror.

‘I’m not hungry dad. I need to get to the Ministry fast,’

‘Don’t faint before your interview,’ Eunjun said as she slurped a spoonful of cereal.

Namjoon rolled his eyes and grabbed a toast, stuffing it in his mouth and running out to reach the red telephone booth as instructed by Mr. Jung. Everything was moving so fast in a daze that as Namjoon got into the booth, he could still hear the voices of his parents ringing in his voice from when he stepped out, telling him he will do well and wishing him luck.

This was by far the most nerve wrecking thing Namjoon had done. And for the first time he did not have his friends around him. He had to do it alone.

The telephone booth travelled down like an elevator, taking him several feet underground and it opened to a short tunnel ending in a set of doors that was guarded by 2 security personnel.

‘Place your wand here please,’ one of the security women said to Namjoon and pointed at a box with a golden metal frame and no walls. Namjoon did so and the woman asked him further details.

‘Name?’

‘Kim Namjoon,’

‘Purpose?’

‘Interview for an assistant’s position,’

‘Do you have a guide from the Ministry?’

‘Yes, it’s Mr. Jung Minhyuk,’

‘Alright, the wand verifies you’re of age. Here is your pass,’ she handed him a name tag with his name and ‘Visitor’ written in bold bright magenta. ‘You may proceed,’

The second security man opened the door and Namjoon heard the din of people bustling inside. He took his wand and walked forward into a large hall, probably 3 times larger than the great hall of Hogwarts. He looked around with the widest eyes at the black tiled hallway lined with fireplaces through which witches and wizards were entering in green flames. He saw magenta paper planes fly over all their heads. Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. This is where Mr. Jung has asked him to wait at. Namjoon walked through the crowd with his small briefcase, trying not to bump into the busy office goers. No one really paid much attention to him.

‘Namjoon!’ Hoseok’s father waved at him as he approached closer from one of the fireplaces. Namjoon gave a small wave and greeted him. The man took him by the elbow and walked into one of the inner corridors on the first level.

‘As you can see, this hour at the Ministry has a lot of hustle and bustle,’ Mr. Jung said. They entered an empty wood panelled corridor that had waiting chairs on one side and doors on the other. ‘Why don’t you wait here for a few minutes, I’ll send a memo to you once we are ready to take your interview,’

‘Sure Mr. Jung,’ Namjoon smiled and sat on one of the empty chairs. His palms felt sweaty as he opened and placed them on his knees.

As Namjoon waited, he tapped his fingers on his briefcase, wondering how long it would take. On the other end of the corridor, he could hear two men talk and one of them sounded very familiar.

‘Lord Kim, how many times do I have to convince you that I am not on the side of Death Eaters anymore? I did what I did in the past because he threatened to kill my family,’

‘Mr. Malfoy, your grovelling only insults your own status. You’ve misled me before during the Min-Dracwyn trial. Do you really expect me to trust you again-’

The men came into view for Namjoon and he froze. So did Lord Kim Hyunseok, the moment his eyes fell on the young man.

‘Lord Kim?’ Lucious Malfoy stopped as well, wondering what had gotten the great man so perplexed. His icy grey eyes found Namjoon as well and he gave a condescending look to him.

‘I will see you later Mr. Malfoy,’ Lord Kim said without taking his eyes off Namjoon. ‘It would be wise of you to not pester me anymore,’

Lucious Malfoy looked utterly confused but he moved away nonetheless, whipping his black velvet cloak and stalking away in anger. Kim Hyunseok glared at Namjoon and the younger man tried his best to hold his ground. Finally Hyunseok left and Namjoon had no idea what was going on in his mind.

Twenty minutes later, a magenta colored memo came to Namjoon, stating which room in the corridor to enter for his interview. Namjoon took a deep breath, remembered the words of his parents and his friends and walked to room 305.

He opened the wooden door and entered, there was a long table along which sat a few seniors who would be taking his interview and Namjoon almost faltered in his steps seeing Kim Hyunseok there, seated between a blonde haired witch and Mr. Jung. He was done for. The nervousness was taking over him.

But along with all the negative emotions that Hyunseok ignited in Namjoon, he also made Namjoon remember Jin’s face, and all that he had promised him. He had promised Jin he won’t let Kim Hyunseok and his doings affect them. He had to stick to that.

So he gulped in his fear and tried to be brave and confident as he sat in the one chair in front of his panel.

‘Mr. Kim Namjoon,’ Jung Minhyuk addressed him and then brought his hand out, ‘Your resume and credentials?’

‘Yes,’ Namjoon quickly opened his briefcase and retrieved the necessary documents, handing in his OWLs certificate amongst other academic records. The panel went through it one by one.

‘I see you were the Head Boy,’ the witch named Madam Bones noted as she read one of the papers. ‘Tell me what that was like?’

‘It was challenging. At times even quite difficult. But I liked the experience and all the things I had to do,’

‘And what were they?’ Jung Minhyuk asked, ‘Your tasks as Head Boy?’

‘The most important task was resolving conflicts between the various student bodies and activity clubs. Sometimes with the competition between the four houses, things would get quite serious. So that was my most important task, trying to keep Hogwarts united,’

‘What an important person you were at Hogwarts!’ Kim Hyunseok added with a snide tone lacing his words. ‘Dumbledore must’ve dotted on you,’

Namjoon did not know what to answer to that. Of course anyone from the student council is important because of the responsibilities they have to undertake. But anything he would say would just make himself sound pompous in front of this board.

Madam Bones sensed the awkwardness and cut in. ‘You say you are open to working in any of the Ministry Departments?’

‘Yes ma’am, that is right,’ Namjoon gave a small, gentle nod.

‘And you are fluent in three languages and can converse in five?’ Madam Bones raised her eyebrows in appreciation. ‘Would you be interested in the ?’

Namjoon smiled, ‘That would be great-’

‘How about the Department of Muggle Artefacts? You being from a muggle family would be an expert in that!’

‘Lord Kim,’ Jung Minhyuk interrupted. ‘That department is not… funded enough to have another member join them,’

‘Maybe Mr. Kim will do a better job than the ones employed there! I’m sure he’ll be a natural!’

Both the men who were once friends seemed to be losing patience with each other. Minhyuk knew why Hyunseok was giving Namjoon a hard time. Hoseok had filled him in as to what had happened between Hyunseok and Seokjin because of Namjoon. To their bad fortune, Hyunseok had seen Namjoon in the hallway and had slithered his way into the board of interviewers. Why else would a high ranking official, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement himself, sit for the interview of an assistant?

‘Lord Kim, his records show he can be good at anything-’

‘Ahem,’ Madam Bones cleared her throat, ‘Gentlemen, I'm sure we can discuss his placement after the interview. Shall we stick to the questions for Mr. Kim Namjoon? Does anyone else have anything to ask him?’

‘Nothing from my end,’ Minhyuk said. Kim Hyunseok leaned back on his chair, signalling that he was done with the discussion.

‘Alright then,’ Madam Bones wrote something in her file. ‘Mr. Kim, we’ll be in touch with you. We will inform you of the department you can assist and if need be, you’ll have another meeting with the head of that department,’

‘Okay,’ Namjoon stood up. ‘Thank you very much,’ he nodded, collected his certificates and left.

The moment he exited the room, he felt like the imaginary corset that was wound around his chest had just burst open. He could breathe again, though his hands felt a bit shaky and knees wobbly. He made his way to the Atrium, following the exit instructions that Jung Minhyuk had given him.

*

When he opened the door of his house, Namjoon was met with the wide eyed faces of his mother and his boyfriend.

‘How did it go? What did they say?’

Namjoon halted, breathed in and then exhaled heavily, ‘Can I sit down? And have some lemonade? I’m dizzy from all the apparating,’

‘Of course,’ his mother nodded and ushered him in. Namjoon sat on one of the dining chairs and pressed his temples, ‘Tell me apparition gets better? I hate it. I absolutely hate it,’

‘You’ll get better at it,’ Seokjin said and sat across him. ‘When I used to side apparate with my parents, I always used to throw up. Either whatever was in my stomach or just… air,’

‘No… don’t remind me of things like that,’ Namjoon scrunched his nose and Jin giggled. His mother brought in the glass of lemonade and Namjoon took a sip. When he opened his eyes fully, he saw that the two people were still looking at him intently.

‘I think it went fine. Well I hope it did. They will let me know which department they give me since I was flexible,’

‘Did they hint at anything?’

‘They mentioned Department of International Magical Coopera-’

‘Oh that’s great!’ Seokjin was already jumping in excitement. ‘It should be a good job! And your location is good too, you might be near Jimin’s Auror brother. Your department location will be one level below his,’

‘What do you mean levels?’ Namjoon asked him.

‘Well… The departments are all underground but in levels. Department of Mysteries is on level 9 so that it’s easier to restrict access to it and it stays extremely underground,’

‘So level one must be the Minister’s office?’ Namjoon asked.

‘Yup. Has his support staff. That god awful Umbridge greets you as soon as you enter it,’ Seokjin made a distasteful face.

‘And level two?’

Seokjin’s face turned dispassionate, ‘My father’s office… Magical Law Enforcement. All the Aurors. After Department of Mysteries, Level Two is what everyone wants to see because all the heroic Aurors like Mad-Eye Moody have their cabins there. By the way, who all interviewed you?’

‘Madam Bones, Hoseok’s dad… and,’ Namjoon suddenly couldn’t look at Jin.

‘And?’ Jin urges him on. But he already knew the answer from how Namjoon was behaving. ‘My father?’

Namjoon nodded.

Seokjin’s lips curled in and he sat back in his chair, ‘I’m so sorry Namjoon. For whatever trouble he gave you,’

‘If you apologise for your father one more time, I’m not speaking to you for the week!’ Namjoon said.

‘But I trust in your abilities more than I fear my father’s influences,’ Jin said.

It took a while for the letter to arrive, Namjoon had almost given up hope, thinking that Jin’s father had made the ministry reject his application. Another week passed and finally Namjoon received a letter from the Ministry, stating that he can join as the new assistant to the Chief of Magical Transportation. Namjoon was hoping for a slightly higher salary, now that they would be living on their own, but for now, he was glad his application did not get completely rejected because of Kim Hyunseok’s hate.

Now that a job was locked in place, Seokjin and Namjoon restarted their house hunting, this time in the busy and crowded streets of Diagon Alley.

For a whole week they were walking from one lane to the other, trying to find something that fits their tastes and budget, but the task was proving to be quite impossible.

‘Well, I will certainly miss the small town charm that Godric’s Hollow had,’ Namjoon said. ‘But on the other hand, over here every kind of shop is available to us within minutes,’

After a week of house hunting, Seokjin did not know what to feel. All of this was completely new to him. Here he had seen entire houses that were the size of just his bathroom back in the Kim Mansion. He felt nervous… will he be able to live here? This fast paced life of shopkeepers and working people bustling about? Will he be a burden on Namjoon because he’s too used to his elves and butler doing everything for him?

‘Jin?’ Namjoon broke him out of his reverie and Seokjin was almost nauseated with anxiety. ‘Jin are you okay?’

‘Not really,’ Jin shook his head. Luckily they were near an old bench and Seokjin sat down. ‘I think I should sit still for a while,’

Namjoon sat near him with narrowed eyebrows ‘Oh, okay, should I get you anything? Lemonade?’

‘There is still one more house to see isn't it?’ Jin asked.

‘Yeah but if you’re not feeling up to it, we’ll reschedule-‘

‘Why don’t you go ahead and see it? I’ll wait here and try to get my head in place,’

Namjoon wasn’t having it. ‘How can I see our house without you Jin?’

‘You’ll at least be able to say a no or a maybe,’ Jin said to him. ‘Let’s not reschedule and waste another day. You know we don’t have a lot of time,’

‘Are you absolutely sure?’ Namjoon asked again.

‘I am, Joon. Go on, don’t be late,’

And so Namjoon went, and Jin leaned back, resting his head on the brick wall behind and took deep breaths.

It took nearly an hour for Namjoon to return. Seokjin was feeling better now. He had tried to slow his mind down, watching the people walk across him, watching the clouds above float at a slower pace and now he felt calmer. Moving in together despite their financial situation was their mutual decision. He had to stay composed and deal with whatever was coming his way.

When Namjoon arrived, Jin looked at him expectantly with a smile and noticed that his boyfriend had a very confused look on his face.

‘Well?’ Jin asked, ‘How’s the place?’

‘I’ll give it a maybe,’ Namjoon said and sat next to Jin. ‘We can only say yes once you’ve seen it,’

‘So let’s schedule a second appointment?’

‘That’s the problem. I don’t think there will be a second appointment. The agent said there is another renter who also wants the place and is ready to move in tomorrow. That house has been sitting on the market for too long and the agent is incurring a loss if she doesn’t get a renter as soon as possible,’

‘Oh…’ Jin frowned slightly. ‘How strong was your maybe?’

Namjoon looked at him, ‘Quite strong. I mean, there are problems with the house, it's not perfect. But from what we’ve seen so far, it checks most of the boxes,’

‘And what are they?’

‘We will be a bit tight on our budget but we can afford to go higher than the other renter and tell her we’ll move in by next week. It’s two floors in a larger building, the ground floor and the first floor. And I think the owner had made it with the purpose of running a business because the ground floor looks like a shop, large front window and a rectangular room with storage. And, there’s no eatery on the entire lane which means you’re clear of any nearby competitors. It’s… kind of perfect for our needs in a way,’

‘But?’

‘But, the house on top, it’s quite small. Probably just enough for one person to live… not two. And she needs an answer by tomorrow noon. She isn’t free to show the house to us again before that,’

Seokjin kept his hand on Namjoon’s over his lap, ‘If the decision were solely up to you, what would you say?’

‘Jin, I can’t say anything unless you see-’

‘Joon,’ Jin looked at him intently with those fawn like eyes, ‘Just answer me,’

Namjoon sighed, those eyes always disarmed him, ‘I would take it. I’ll adjust somehow with the lack of space but I think everything else is good for us,’

‘Then let’s go for it,’ Seokjin said.

‘What?! But Jin-’

‘Joon, you know I trust you with my life. And you’re the smartest person I know. So, I can be pretty relaxed and say that let’s go for it,’

‘What if you don’t like when you see it?’

‘That’s extremely unlikely. In case I don’t like it, what are you worried about?’

‘That… that it will be my fault you’re unhappy-’

Jin leaned in and kissed him for a few seconds, his lips pushing on Namjoon’s with purpose ‘Kim Namjoon I told you I would live under a bridge if it meant being with you. No house will be perfect. We will know the real problems and real advantages only a few months after living there, wouldn’t we? Like our Hogwarts rooms? When we first came to our dorm, we were so excited to be living in a tower! Everything looked so amazing! But two weeks in and we realised we can’t leave any of our windows open or the strong wind around the tower would blow over all our assignment scrolls. And how noisy were our housemates? We barely got any quiet time to rest,’ Jin chuckled. ‘I think if we let this go just because I haven’t seen the place with my own eyes, will be something we will regret later,’

‘Are you sure?’ Namjoon asked him.

‘I am,' Jin closed his eyes briefly and nodded, 'Send her our confirmation,’ 


	10. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i'm back for a bit with some domestic smut as usual.

Namjoon zipped his suitcase and brought it down the staircase towards the porch. His parents were already there, waiting with Soekjin who was also carrying a few bags.

‘You’re leaving too early,’ Namjoon’s mother said, holding Jin’s hand between both of hers. ‘You know you are welcome to stay here as long as you want!’

‘Mum,’ Eunjun rolled her eyes, ‘Let them be! I’m sure they prefer some privacy and space if they’re going to live together,’

‘You really are too much for your age,’ Jin shook his head at her and Eunjun shrugged.

‘Both of them are,’ Namjoon’s father said and then pointed towards the door where Namjoon was stepping from. ‘Both of them have brains bigger than we can handle,’

Jin laughed and then looked at Namjoon’s mother, ‘It’s not that we want to be away from you Mrs. Kim, but I really really don’t want to overstay-‘

‘Don’t you say that word!’ Mrs. Kim held a finger up. ‘I told you you’re like my son now, not an outsider,’

Namjoon reached them by now, tugging his suitcase behind him, ‘Yes mother, but I need to be closer to my workplace. It’s easier that way. It won’t really be convenient using Floo network from our Muggle fireplace. What if a neighbour or relative visits us, what then,’

‘Alright alright,’ Mrs Kim waved her hand. ‘As long as you two visit us plenty,’

‘We will,’ Soekjin said, ‘I know I’ll miss your cooking by tomorrow,’

Mr. Kim gripped Namjoon’s elbow, ‘Are you sure you don't want any more money? We can chip in more-’

‘No dad,’ Namjoon shook his head, ‘You two have really given enough. Don’t worry, we’ll manage,’

In truth, both Jin and Namjoon were slightly worried. The conversion rate of galleons was higher when it came to Muggle money. Jin did not have a penny on him. He had refused help from Yoongi and Laura, he wanted to do this on his own at first. And with what Namjoon got from his parents, they could only afford a small space. Weirdly, all the ‘good and affordable’ places stated they don’t have vacancies. But Jin could sense what was happening… his father knew Jin would be looking for houses. He had blocked the best ones, perhaps in hopes that we will come back home.

But Jin remembered he had said that he would live with Namjoon under a bridge if he had to, and that was still true. He didn’t care how small the house would be. He knows he will love whatever Namjoon finally picked for their new home. Jin had even made Namjoon make the whole house reveal a surprise for Jin’s eyes.

‘How are you traveling?’ Mrs. Kim asked.

‘The Knight bus,’ Seokjin said. ‘I don’t think either of us are used to apparating with heavy luggage in hand,’

After another round of hugs from the parents, Seokjin and Namjoon grabbed their bags and suitcases and walked till an empty road nearby. Seokjin gripped his wand and stuck it out, perpendicular to the ground. In under 10 seconds they saw a double decker purple bus hurtling towards them so dangerously that they felt it would run over them.

The bus came to a screeching stop and the doors opened to wide eyed and horrified Seokjin and Namjoon.

A gangly conductor stood at the door with a toothpick in his mouth and a worn out purple and grey uniform, ‘Welcome to the Knight bus, number one wizarding transport in all of Britain. Get in get in,’ he gave way. The two climbed into the bus, helping each other load the bags in too. The inside was larger than the outside, complete with beds and mini compartments.

‘Where to gentlemen?’ The conductor took his ticket machine in hand.

‘Two tickets for Diagon Alley,’ Namjoon said and put his hand in his pocket. At that moment, Seokjin felt odd. This was probably the first time in his life that he was sickle-less. He did not exactly mind Namjoon bearing the expenses for now. They had had a lengthy conversation and Namjoon had convinced him they were one - one entity in two bodies and one could not live without the other so matter like who’s paying what is absolutely trivial. Seokjin agreed, but at the same time this was a very new situation to him.

The two got a seat but had to grab on to whatever they could find throughout the journey because this bus was bonkers. Namjoon wondered if the driver was drunk and if they would make it to their destination alive, but Jin assured him that the Knight Bus has never met with any accidents or damages yet so it’s unlikely that it would now.

After a 15 minute journey that had Namjoon's heart in his mouth, the Knight Bus came to a screeching halt outside The Leaky Cauldron.

‘Off you go lads,’ the conductor said and the two men hurriedly dragged their bags out and jumped down the bus.

They entered the insignificant, small black door and were instantly met with wafting scents of soup and porridge. The pub looked busy- witches, wizards and goblins occupying almost every wooden table and the hunchback walking between them with a mug of beer. The Kims tipped their heads to him and then proceeded to the back, towards the brick wall to Diagon Alley.

Soon they were through the wall and into the busy market street. Namjoon had a paper with the address and he looked up to read each street’s name to figure out the way. They crossed Madam Malkins Robes and popped in to ask some directions.

‘It’s the second street to your left,’ The pretty shopwoman said. ‘And then keep walking down,’

‘Thank you Madam Malkin,’ both nodded at her.

‘Anytime! I can’t believe you two are out of Hogwarts already! I sell more than just Hogwarts uniforms so if you ever feel like, come check out my second shop!’

‘We surely will,’ Jin smiled. ‘We’re not too far away now,’

The woman glanced at their amount of luggage, ‘You two have taken the flat together?’

They nodded.

‘Ah! So you two have landed jobs already?! Fresh out of school! That’s amazing!’

Seokjin just smiled politely so Namjoon answered, ‘There’s still two weeks to begin working,’

‘Ah okay,’ she nodded like she got the answer to one of her doubts and Namjoon caught on to that.

‘Right now, this neighbourhood is what we can afford,’ he said. ‘But it’s a start,’

Seokjin glanced at Namjoon nervously.

‘Of course,’ Malkin nodded, ‘Most of us had similar beginnings! Well, good luck to both of you!’

The two walked in the direction Malkin had given them, floating their bags over the cobblestone road. They stopped outside the three storeyed white building which Jin had only seen from the outside as their new home.

‘Our friends have already sent their house warming gifts,’ Namjoon said and held a bronze key for Jin to take. ‘I had Hoseok put them in. You ready?’

Jin nodded and took the key in hand. They walked into the building and reached the red door of their new home on the first floor. Jin excitedly inserted the key, his heart rate picking up and opened the door to a narrow corridor that opened to their vacant living room. A few gifts rested on the wooden floor of the living room, lined against a wall. From the drapeless window, sunlight streamed in, illuminating the light wooden floor and white walls.

And Seokjin’s eyes first zeroed on the ice sculpture of a griffin. He rushed in, kneeling near the gifts.

‘Tae was here??’ He looked with surprise at Namjoon who looked shocked as well.

‘I guess he was! He never met me! Maybe he could meet only Hoseok?’ Namjoon came closer to the small sculpture too, running a finger along the cold, hard surface. ‘This is definitely his work, it’s not melting,’

‘Yeah,’ Seokjin smiled, ‘It has to be him,’ he was happy… that their friend who has gone far away and left them a piece of something to remember him by.

The two dragged in their bags and started to set up the basic things. Jungkook had given them one of the old couches from his home. This house came with a stove and a bed so that was good for them. Their most basic necessities were covered. They set to unpacking, a task that Namjoon detested quite a lot.

After an hour, they had some of the kitchen set up and sheets spread over the bed. Seokjin sighed and sat down in their living room with a glass of cold water in hand. He stretched his neck to both sides till they cracked lightly and closed his eyes.

His home… This was his home. This was his world. His world with Nam-

He felt a warm weight over his lap and opened his eyes.

Namjoon sat astride him, hands now caressing Jin’s neck. It’s then that Jin remembered, they were together, and alone, after probably two months. Two torturing months. The way Namjoon always looked at him when they were this close was something that brought Jin true happiness.

Jin let his glass of water safely levitate to the coffee table in front while his face drew closer to Namjoon’s, soon kissing him and hands squeezing his waist.

Namjoon quickly pulled his own shirt over his head, tossing it to the side and pulled apart Jin’s buttoned down shirt between their kisses.

‘Should we… should we move to the bedroom?’ Jin asked.

‘Wait,’ Namjoon’s breath fanned hot on Jin’s chest. The taller man got off Jin’s lap and kneeled on the floor, hands deftly unzipping Jin and taking his hard member into his mouth.

Jin squirmed, feeling Namjoon’s hot and wet inner cheeks press all around his cock. He closed his eyes, grabbing on to the armrest of the couch and Namjoon’s hair and his own toes curled in pleasure.

‘Shouldn’t we… get you ready first-ah!’ Jin moaned as Namjoon sucked in. ‘Joon, too soon,’ Jin’s hips were starting to buck up and he was losing all sense of control. It had been too long without this to maintain control now. ‘Joon wait- fuck,’ he gasped again and tugged at Namjoon’s hair to make him stop. When he opened his eyes, Namjoon was looking at him adoringly, his chin resting on Jin’s upper left thigh, cock still in hand.

‘Let me spoil you a little too,’ Jin pulled him up.

‘I have something for you though,’ Namjoon said and Jin looked at him in question. ‘You’ve to find it,’

Seokjin turned his head and started to look over the things, whatever they had unpacked yet.

‘It’s not anywhere in the house. It’s on me,’

‘On you?’ Jin’s hands slithered over Namjoon’s denim covered thighs and he patted the front and back pockets. He looked at Namjoon with suspicion, ‘Did you put some charm on it? Your pockets seem empty,’

‘I didn’t put any charm on it, think a little more… deeply,’

‘Alright, I’ll keep trying,’ Jin brought his hands to Namjoon’s front, caressing the bulge lightly and then unbuttoning his jeans. Namjoon slide to the side of the couch so that his boyfriend could pull the pants off him and Jin quickly got him completely naked, hands moving rather impatiently because he had missed this sight. As soon as Jin saw him bare on the couch, he forgot all about the mission at hand and started to kiss his inner thighs, sucking a mark on the left one while his hand pumped Namjoon’s cock. Namjoon sighed in pleasure while quickly waving his wand to close all the window blinds.

Seokjin’s tongue was travelling deeper, from the inner thighs to the balls, lapping soft strokes while lips slightly sucked the skin. He spread Namjoon’s legs and that’s when he saw it, there was a small flat and circular object at Namjoon’s rim. Jin looked up in surprise.

‘A buttplug?’

Namjoon opened his eyes and looked at him, nodding once.

‘When did you buy it? _Where_ did you buy it??’

‘A Muggle store,’ Namjoon smirked. ‘In some part of London. Wanted to surprise you,’

‘And you’ve been wearing it all this time? Does it… does it bother in any way?’

‘Well I’m eager to get it out. I read not to keep it for longer than 2 hrs. But.. once it’s in, it’s alright after a bit of adjusting,’

‘I like my surprise,’ Seokjin’s eyes fell on the sex toy’s base and he pressed a kiss to it.

‘The only thing I can think of at night since the past two months is you ramming into me till I cry out loud,’ Namjoon said. ‘I don’t want to wait another moment,’

‘As you wish,’ Seokjin said and scooped his thighs into an embrace. With a huff, he lifted Namjoon up, letting his legs wrap around his slender waist.

‘Mmm,’ Namjoon hummed and latched his mouth to his favourite spot in the crook of Seokjin’s neck as he was carried into the bedroom.

Namjoon landed with a huff on the mattress, body momentarily bouncing and soon Seokjin was hovering over him. Namjoon spread his legs wide and Jin slid his right hand downwards along the perineum.

‘So I just… slowly tug it out?’

‘Mmhmm,’ Namjoon nodded. ‘Once the widest part is out, it will slide out easily,’

‘Alright, let me know if I’m not doing it right, okay?’

Namjoon nodded and caressed Jin’s heated cheek. Jin now turned his focus to the cute little object of interest and experimentally tugged it a little.

‘Harder,’ Namjoon chuckled softly, ‘Don’t worry, this doesn’t hurt me, I’ve tried it a few times now,’

‘Oh,’ Seokjin looked at him and now his mind filled with images of Namjoon touching himself, fucking himself on this and moaning till he came all over himself. ‘Ohh…’

‘What?’ Namjoon asked with a smile.

Seokjin shook his head, ‘You’re giving me ideas that aren’t good for my heart,’

Namjoon smirked, ‘I’ll play with myself if you like for round 2,’

Seokjin closed his eyes and shook his head once, ‘Fuck,’ he moved closer and kissed Namjoon hard and wet, teeth biting his lower lip, tongue pushing in and moving until both were out of breath.

In a moment Seokjin returned to the task at hand, this time being more sure of his movements and he pulled the buttplug out, eyes now unable to look anywhere else except Namjoon’s exposed hole, gaping and clenching around nothing.

‘Jinnie,’ Namjoon whined needily, his legs coming around Jin’s waist and pushing him closer.

‘Of course love,’ Seokjin aligned his cock and pushed in in the smoothest stroke, going deep and feeling Namjoon clench tight around him.

The feeling of absolute exhilaration was back to both of them. Jin picked up pace quickly, fucking into Namjoon just the way he wanted, and both moaned together, puckered lips touching and mouths breathing the same air.

Namjoon’s moans grew louder soon as he felt Jin go the deepest, brushing at the spot he wanted, over and over again, the pleasure heightening to a mad level. His back arch and eyes closed shut, he could feel Seokjin licking him just below his earlobe.

‘Wanna see my baby come all over himself,’ Seokjin whispered darkly, between the gasps of his thrusts. ‘Such a lovely sight,’

‘Nnnhh,’ Namjoon couldn’t even speak a word. He dug his fingers into Seokjin’s back and pressed his heels on Jin’s butt, keeping him inside him as his orgasm spilled between their torsos.

Breathing heavily, Namjoon opened his teary eyes and looked at Seokjin’s face just a few inches away from his. The pressure from his heels eased.

‘Keep going,’ he said to Jin.

That surprised Jin a little, ‘A-are you sure?’

Namjoon nodded, ‘Yeah, I want more,’ he clenched around Jin who cursed again. ‘I like this,’ he slowly grinded up on Jin and shuddered in the pleasure of his over sensitive state. ‘Start slow,’

‘Okay love,’ Jin brushed back the blonde hair on Namjoon’s sweaty forehead with his palm and kissed the top. He started to move gently and felt Namjoon’s fingers dig into the flesh on his back and shoulders. He kept going, he would stop if Namjoon told him to but the man under him seemed like he was getting what he wanted to feel.

‘Fuck Jin, you feel so good… so…’ he cried a moan again, a tear leaking down the corner of his eye. Jin bent down and kissed the apple of his cheek, tasting the salty tear.

Namjoon bent his legs and pushed his knees upward, giving Jin an even better angle, ‘Faster baby, please, come inside me, need to feel that again,’

Seokjin didn’t wait to overthink again and started thrusting in, faster with each stroke, his breaths becoming moans again. He was close already since a while and now he could feel Namjoon clenching even harder around him, the pleasures shooting like fire from his cock to the pit of his stomach, making him cry too and he came hard, harder than he ever had probably.

Namjoon felt Seokjin get heavier on his chest, ‘Stay,’ he whispered to Jin and wrapped his arms around him. Seokjin rested himself on Namjoon’s strong chest, shivering as he came down from his maddening orgasm. They stayed that way, still locked into each other, heavy breaths slowly levelling. They were in no rush, no worry about anything for the moment. This was their home, their space.

The night lasted quite long, both were awake until late, going another round of being inside each other, kissing, caressing, talking. Finally they slept, exhausted and completely at bliss with tangled legs and Jin curled into Namjoon.

Next morning, Seokjin headed in for a shower while Namjoon brushed his teeth. He turned the knob and yelped when cold water hit his back.

‘Jin!’ Namjoon peered into the shower area with his toothbrush in his mouth. Jin had quickly turned the knob off, arms crossed over his chest in the chill of the cold water that had dripped on him.

‘Why isn’t there hot water in the shower?’

‘Oh! Um, we have to heat it I think,’

‘We do?’

‘At my house, we have a… an appliance for it? It’s called a water heater. Runs on electricity,’

‘Oh… so…’ Seokjin looked at the shower.

‘I think we have to charm it before bathing,’ Namjoon went to retrieve his wand.

‘I see… everytime?’

‘Now I remember the contractor said that there’s no running hot water. The plumbing here doesn’t have the charms on it coz this neighbourhood can’t afford constant maintenance of the charm,’

Seokjin just nodded as Namjoon went in search of their household water tank to charm it into hot water. His house always had hot and cold water taps. So did Hogwarts, and so did Yoongi’s house where he was staying all this while. He had expected things to be different but didn’t know what all to expect to be different.

After the shower, both headed to the kitchen. Hoseok had left them some food and other necessary ingredients amongst the housewarming gifts, like the thoughtful friend he is. Seokjin set out to prepare some food while Namjoon went out to buy some bread loaves.

When he returned, he hummed while smelling the omelettes, ‘Mmmm smells yum,’ he came in and put his arms around Seokjin’s torso. Seokjin looked soft, bathed in the cool morning light from the window to the side. His dark hair was still damp from the shower and he smelled divine. Namjoon’s lips touched the bare skin on Jin’s neck and he started to kiss, soft, longing kisses from the nape to the shoulders, invading into the loose grey tshirt Jin was wearing.

‘You’re quite hungry,’ Seokjin teased and Namjoon hummed deeply in reply, ‘But not for food I take it,’ Jin said as he pushed his butt on Namjoon’s crotch and felt his hard length pressing on him.

‘It can wait,’ Namjoon says between the kisses, ‘You must be hungry for breakfast,’

‘Guess what Hobi packed us,’ Jin lifted the lid off a wicker basket. Namjoon paused the kisses and looked over Jin’s shoulder to see beautiful ripe strawberries and his mouth watered even more. Jin took one and bit into a small portion of it and then turned his head for Namjoon to take it from his mouth. Namjoon grabbed his hair from the back and kissed Jin open mouthed, letting the small piece of strawberry roll into his tongue.

‘Delicious,’ Namjoon muttered as he chewed and swallowed the fruit.

‘Hobi has packed us something else too,’ Jin turned to face him, ‘I’ve put it in the drawer next to our bed. Could you get it?’

‘What is it though?’ asked Namjoon.

‘You’ll know when you see it,’ Jin replied with a smirk on his face.

Namjoon walked to their bedroom and pulled the drawer open to see a pink bottle of lubricant and rows of condom packets. He felt slightly flustered, seeing that his friends were extremely aware of the things that constituted his and Seokjin’s ‘basic needs’ but at the same time, he was quite thankful too. The rate at which they were going, Namjoon felt his own purchase of these products would run out in a week.

He returned to the kitchen with the lube and two condoms in hand, ‘Where do you wanna do this?’

‘Right here,’ Seokjin replied, sauntering his way to their small table in the middle and grabbing the edges in his palms. ‘Bend me over right here,’

Namjoon cursed as he rushed forward, coming behind Jin.

‘Should we use these?’ he hands him the condoms, ‘Less messy,’

Seokjin nodded, taking one and ripping it open while Namjoon got busy pushing Jin’s pants down and squeezing some of the lube into his palms to warm it before lathering a layer over Jin’s hard cock.

‘Need you to fuck me hard and good,’ Seokjin rasped and from the tone Namjoon knew what mood his boyfriend was in. As soon as they were ready, Namjoon quickly turned him around, bending him over the table and pinning him down. Jin gasped in surprise and then moaned lightly when he felt Namjoon’s large hand smack his butt, now moving closer to the center and dipping into the crack. He squirmed in pleasure when Namjoon’s wet fingertips brushed on his hole. It felt like he would just tease him for hours, circling around the lubricated rim. Jin bucked his hips back, trying to press into Namjoon’s fingers and heard him chuckle.

‘You’re not behaving,’ Namjoon said, ‘Now I’m going to take longer,’

All Jin could do was whisper a wanton and impatient ‘No’ as Namjoon now bent down, sliding Jin’s shirt up and kissing his spine as Jin continued to try and push on his fingers. But Namjoon took his time kissing the entirety of Jin’s broad and muscular back, leaving wet licks and bites on the shoulder while his fingers just casually grazed around Jin’s rim and perineum. Namjoon’s face moved further up, now hovering over Jin’s face which was resting on the table, turned to the side. Jin’s eyebrows were slightly contorted, cheeks and ears flushed red. He let out heavy breaths in the teasing pleasure Namjoon was giving him.

Namjoon watched him intently as he pushed the first finger in, watched how Jin’s mouth opened in an inaudible moan and eyebrows knitted further. Within two thrusts Namjoon added another finger and soon Jin was ready. The moan turned audible when Jin felt Namjoon’s cock push in, brushing over all the sensitive spots. When he pulled down and pushed in again, the moan got louder and now Namjoon held him down by the wrists on the table, thrusting into him faster and faster. Jin was louder than ever now, nearly crying at every thrust in, not holding himself back even a bit, and neither was Namjoon, who breathed out heavily in huffs and grunts as he went as hard and deep as he could. This position wasn't one they got to try that often, it was not on a soft bed or couch but something about it felt so carnal and uninhibited. He felt Jin clenching tight around him, lighting every sensation on fire and with the way Jin cried out, Namjoon knew he had reached his orgasm. He bent down, burying his nose in the crook of Jin’s neck and came with a cry in the next few thrusts. His knees were nearly giving away from the vibrations of his orgasm but he tried his best to be as steady as he could, leaning over Jin on the table. Both spent the next few moments breathing heavily while being half clothed on top of each other. Namjoon’s hands that were holding down Seokjin’s wrists were now gently wrapped around the other’s slender hands, thumbs rubbing circles on the back of the palm.

‘I wonder,’ Jin spoke after their breaths had somewhat evened, ‘Is it this good for everyone every time?’

‘I don’t think so,’ Namjoon said, ‘At least from what I’ve read in some books,’

‘How did we get so lucky?’ Jin chuckled but their bliss was interrupted by a knock on the closed window.

‘Sounds like an owl,’ Jin said and Namjoon pushed himself up. He quickly pulled his pants up for a moment to open the window. The owl flew in, dropped a letter and flew out immediately.

‘I see the Ministry seal,’ Seokjin bent to pick it up. ‘Looks like its from your new boss,’

Namjoon took the letter curiously and ripped it open to read. The contents made him frown in confusion and then frustration.

‘They want me to join from tomorrow!’ he exclaimed, looking at Jin with a pout, ‘I had a whole two weeks before joining!’

‘That’s weird,’ Seokjin said, taking the letter from him and reading it as well, ‘They haven’t stated any reason,’

‘We were supposed to finish up the house,’ said Namjoon, ‘And I was to help you set up shop downstairs. How will we do that if I’m not here from tomorrow,’

‘Why do I feel like my father is involved in this,’ Seokjin threw the letter on their kitchen table, ‘I don’t know what exactly he’ll gain from this but I feel he’s involved,’

‘I’ll tell them I can’t join sooner than discussed,’ Namjoon said with resolution but Jin shook his head.

‘Don’t. This is your first job, and it’s super important. If my father is behind this, then he’ll say you’re not a diligent employee if you don’t show up when the department needs you. Don’t worry about setting up the house, I’ll finish that. And I’ll pull one of our friends to help. They’re all in their summer vacation anyway so we have plenty of hands,’

‘But…’ Namjoon pouted as he looked at Jin. ‘I… I also wanted to be there… to help you,’

Jin came closer, cupping the taller man’s face in his hand, ‘It’s alright. I’ll miss you a lot but some things are more important. You and I can’t deny how important your job is right now. It’s the only source of stable income until I get this thing going. We need it more than anything else,’

Namjoon closed his eyes and nodded, accepting the situation. He felt Jin peck his lips and then move away.

‘Let’s get cleaned up and then finish breakfast,’ the older said as he headed to the bathroom. ‘We have tons to do today!’

By late afternoon the entire house was set up. After tea, both headed downstairs to check out the empty shop area, making a note of all the things that needed to be done, discussing what kind of interiors Jin should start with and what he will be putting on the menu.

‘Mini strawberry pies,’ Namjoon said as both lounged on their sofa at night. ‘And maybe some savoury pies too,’

When Jin didn’t respond, he looked up to see that the man was asleep, pen fallen on his chest and the notepad resting on it as well. Namjoon gently stood up, trying to not knock his knee into anything and brought a blanket to put over Jin. Then he proceeded to the bedroom to keep his clothes and briefcase ready for tomorrow, ironed and organised. By the time he was done, he was so tired that he didn’t know when he slept, laying on his stomach with one leg out of the bed. Both opened their eyes next morning to the sounds of people in the street below and were surprised to find that they weren’t next to each other.

‘Joon?’ Jin called out, getting up from the couch and straightening himself. Namjoon hoisted himself up with a groan and saw Jin coming into the bedroom with hazy eyes.

‘I don’t even know when I slept,’ Namjoon said. ‘I was going to carry you in coz you slept off on the couch but I didn’t know when-‘

‘It’s okay baby ,’ Jin waved his hand. ‘If you were as exhausted as I was, I’m sure you just flopped unconscious the moment you sat on the bed.

‘Still I’m sorry, I should’ve-‘

But Jin wasn’t listening because his eyes fell on the suit and tie that Namjoon had hung on the cupboard door and his eyes widened before landing on the bedside clock.

‘Your work starts today doesn't it?’ He asked.

‘Oh shit,’ Namjoon looked at the time. It was 8:45 am, he needed to be at the Ministry of Magic latest by 9am. If he had woken up at the appropriate time, he would’ve been there by now, waiting for his supervisor. This was not the behaviour they expect from a Hogwarts Head Boy!

Namjoon jumped out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom. Seokjin quickly whipped up some breakfast for him and looked for the floo powder that Yoongi should’ve packed in the housewarming gifts. Namjoon rushed out, hopping and wearing his pants, chugging down the morning tea.

‘Good luck!’ Seokjin called after him as Namjoon grabbed a handful of floo powder. Both had imagined this differently, where Jin kissed him goodbye and watched him leave with a smile. But it had completely flipped. Namjoon ran and stood under the fireplace with a handful of floo powder, and spoke ‘Ministry of Magic,’

Just before he threw the powder on the ground, he saw Seokjin point at his crotch and heard him say ‘zipper’ before everything turned green.

When Namjoon opened his eyes, he was in front of a pathway where people walked to and fro in a hurry. Quickly he checked his pants and pulled the zipper up and then stepped out into the black tiled atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He looked to the front and saw the golden statue and walked towards it, then turning left from the fountain for the elevator to the Department of Transport. He had never been this nervous in his life. Now that the frenzy of reaching here on time had died, he felt the nerves hitting him. His first job… a new place… new people. Everyone was older than him here, more experienced. For a while now, Namjoon was used to being the one in charge and right now he felt like a mouse in a circus. And that’s when he spotted the handsome elderlt man walking in the crowd with a short woman in pink who looked a bit unpleasant. Namjoon’s eyes met Kim Hyunseok’s cold, scornful gaze for precisely a second before Namjoon scampered away to blend in the crowd, his heart thudding nervously against his ribcage.

Namjoon thought he was prepared for starting his adult life, but suddenly, he felt like he had never been less prepared for anything in his entire life.


	11. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Seokjin start their respective jobs and have to deal with a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: pain
> 
> If you are expecting a happy chapter, this is not the one.

Trying to keep steady as he navigated through the crowd, Namjoon rushed to his supervisor’s office. The wooden framed glass door was slightly ajar so he knocked firmly.

‘C’min,’ came the answer from a man and so Namjoon pushed the door and entered. There was a door to the left and a door to the back. At the center of this small room was a middle aged man, belly slightly protruding within his striped white-blue shirt and brown suspenders. He was standing behind his desk and reading the daily prophet, the round spectacles positioned low on his nose.

‘Sir, I’m Kim Namjoon. Joined today-’

‘You’re late,’ the man cut him and looked at him with a slight frown on his moustache covered lip. ‘You’re late on your first day,’

‘I apologize sir,’ Namjoon bowed slightly, ‘I wasn’t expecting to join so soon so it took me a while to get everything ready,’

‘We informed you 24 hours ago. Was that not enough time? Were you out of London?’

‘No sir,’ Namjoon shook his head. ‘I assure you it will never happen again,’

‘It better not. I heard you were Dumbledore’s favourite. Cherished Head boy of the entire student body of Hogwarts,’ the man folded the paper and placed it on his desk. ‘If this is the standard of the head student then I’ll be quite disappointed,’

‘No sir, I guarantee this will never happen again,’

‘Fine, I’ll take your word for now,’ the man said, slipped his thumb under his suspender strap and ran it up and down, ‘Do you know who I am?’

Namjoon quickly glanced at the nameplate on the desk, ‘Mr. Alder Hatt sir,’

‘Do you know what I do?’

‘Assistant to the head of the Transport Department?’

‘Mmhmm,’ Hatt nodded. ‘Well you’re already late so you better get going on your work for today. There are 20 broken fireplaces that need to be fixed,’

‘Oh… fireplaces… you mean for floo network,’

‘Yes Head Boy, isn’t that obvious? Take Martha with you and assist her. And hope you learn fast,’

‘I will do my best. Where can I find Miss Martha?’

‘Inside,’ he pointed to the door on the left, ‘Go look for her, I need to go to the department head,’

‘Okay, I will thank you,’ Namjoon nodded and walked towards the door.

‘All 20 fireplaces to be fixed by lunch time. Don’t slack,’ Hatt said and went into another room at the back. All Namjoon could do was gulp nervously once and enter the main room to find his supervisor for the day amongst the rows of desks.

*

Seokjin had drawn up a tentative menu and price chart for what he planned to sell. He would need to make a trip to the market and find the best bargains. His doorbell rang and he excitedly rushed to open it and as expected, his friends were standing in a crowded line outside.

‘C’mon in!’ Seokjin gave them way and one by one the 6 of them filed in. Suddenly, the living room looked extremely small. It looked like there really wasn’t space for 7 people to stand there. Laura looked around with extremely confused wide eyes while Emina and Hoseok went ahead to the dining area in the kitchen so that they all could be spaced out.

‘I know it’s… small,’ Jin said to Laura who snapped her head to him.

‘Um… I don’t… I don’t mean to-‘

‘It’s okay,’ Jin chuckled. ‘You look more confused than when Jungkook told you about the cell phone. What’s on your mind?’

‘Jin, your mansion is the largest mansion in the United Kingdom,’ Laura said to him. ‘How… how do you feel being here? Yoongi and I both offered to help-‘

Jin shook his head, ‘I’m completely fine. I feel less suffocated here that in that huge mansion,’

Jungkook pushed in from behind her, almost bumping her out of the way in glee, ‘I got you my gaming console,’ he grinned toothily and handed him a box. ‘Emina charmed it to work around magic without glitches,’

‘Oh that’s great!’ Seokjin took the package excitedly. ‘Namjoon will love it too!’

‘Where is he?’ Yoongi asked. ‘Gone to buy something?’

‘No,’ Jin sighed as he walked to the kitchen to make everyone tea. ‘He’s joined work today. Department of Transport,’

‘Today? I thought it was only after two weeks,’ Emina said as she helped Jin with the kettle. Jin saw Yoongi and Hoseok exchange a glance.

‘What is it?’ The oldest asked.

‘Since Namjoon is working in the same building as your father,’ Yoongi said, ‘I and Hobi were talking about it last night,’

‘There’s a man in the Department of Transport. His name is Hatt I think,’

‘What about him?’ Jin asked.

‘I asked my father who all are close to your father in the ministry,’ Hoseok said. ‘And he mentioned Hatt from the department of transport amongst others,’

Seokjin’s face fell. He suddenly lost interest in making tea and quietly sat on one of the chairs with his shoulders slightly slumped. His mind was now full of worry for Namjoon, what he might be facing at work. While he’s here… safe at home.

‘Listen,’ Emina put a hand on his shoulder, ‘You two handled Snape for 7 years. I’m sure Namjoon will handle whatever this Hatt can do,’

‘Yeah but…’ Seokjin sighed, ‘You know what helped us bear Snape? We were in it together. The whole class. Now he’s all alone. Imagine facing Snape all alone,’ he could sense it. He could sense Namjoon was feeling alone.

‘Also,’ Hoseok sat next to Jin, ‘I thought Namjoon was a candidate for the Department of International Magical Cooperation?’

‘Yeah, that’s what they made it sound like during his interview. That’s a higher paying job too. That’s a level 2 job! I could sense that Joon was slightly upset about not getting that job,’

‘Have you two considered the option of Joon not working in the Ministry?’ Yoongi asked. ‘I can sense your father’s handiwork all over this. Isn’t it better to be away from it?’

‘It is,’ Seokjin nodded. ‘But Namjoon wanted this. And I don’t want him to give up without trying. Today is literally his first day, who knows, maybe he can beat the odds? Maybe my father doesn’t have everyone in his palm to do his bidding? We won’t know until we’re there,’

‘Makes sense,’ Vanessa walked in and handed Seokjin a tin box, ‘Here, keep this. I and Hobi got some basic potions and medicines in this. Incase you two catch a cold or upset your stomach somehow, or any minor cuts,’

‘Thanks Van,’ Seokjin smiled and tapped her blonde head.

‘By the way,’ Laura called from the couch in the living room, ‘There is some good-ish news for all of you. Ash has returned from the forest,’

‘Oh?’ Vanessa and Hoseok asked together, ‘For school?’

‘Yeah. She’s decided to finish her final year with us. Because she has plans to become a lawyer,’ Laura answered.

‘And Jimin?’ asked Jin with anticipation but saw Laura frown and shake her head.

‘Jimin can’t. An alpha cannot leave his pack for long, it goes against the nature of his bond. And you all knew his thoughts by the end of last year. He had accepted who he was and he wanted the world to be a better place for werewolves. Now Ash has decided to help him do that,’

‘What about her parents?’ Jungkook asked. ‘All of us had disappeared without explanation and she’s returned only now after a few months. The firing I got at home, I can never forget. It took _Dumbledore_ to calm them out and not ground me forever,’

‘You did Obliviate your mother,’ Hoseok muttered and earned a scowl from Jungkook.

‘And you escaped from St. Mungos,’ Emina added.

‘We all escaped from St. Mungos!’ Jungkook retorted.

‘You were the patient! We were the visitors!’ Emina yelled back.

‘Anyway.’ Laura spoke loudly before the two Ravenclaws could start bickering, ‘Her parents are absolutely livid. It’s understandable. Living with a pack of werewolves while being human is… unheard of. That’s why she couldn’t make it here today. But since I’m Lady Dracwyn now,’ There was a hint of pride in Laura as she gently whipped a part of her hair behind her shoulder. ‘When I showed up at their doorstep they obviously couldn’t stop me from meeting her. That’s how I know all the details. In the end they will have no choice. Ash is of age and no matter how much they argue with her, they can’t legally bind her to stay here,’

‘What she’s doing is so brave,’ Hoseok said. ‘I’m glad Jimin has her… otherwise I would’ve gone crazy thinking how he is so far away from home. If any two of us are together, it feels more like home,’

‘What about Taehyung then?’ Seokjin asked softly and looked at Laura. ‘Any news from him?’

Laura shook her head, ‘But he is okay. Or this would tell me,’ she held the locket out that was hanging around her neck.

‘I hope his mother is able to visit him whenever possible,’ Yoongi said. ‘Poor kid,’

Seokjin stood up from the kitchen stool and brought the small ice Haetae from the top of the fireplace to the small square dining table.

‘He left this here two days ago. I think after you left the other gifts here Hobi,’

‘Oh??’ Hoseok’s eyebrows narrowed, ‘He… he was here?’

Jungkook sprung up from the couch, ‘He was here??’

‘I wish he had stayed… met one of us at least,’ Jin said.

‘It’s too soon,’ Yoongi shook his head. ‘His safety and freedom is more important that us missing him,’

The atmosphere had gotten heavier and Seokjin decided to lighten it up. He clapped his big hand on Emina’s back with a loud thump.

‘Ow! Moron-’

‘So, what’s the plan Ex-Head Girl? Now that you’re a NEWTs graduate?’

‘I’m undergoing an apprenticeship with McGonagall,’

‘Oh nice! So Van will still have you around for a while,’ Seokjin smiled at the two girls. ‘I wonder who will be the next Head students, any news yet?’ He looked at the 4 prefects present there and noticed that Laura looked like she would burst with something.

‘Yes there is news,’ she spoke quickly and excitedly, her eyes growing larger by the second, ‘I am Head Girl!’

‘And I’m Head Boy!’ Jungkook jumped in, grinning proudly as he showed off the badge, ‘I really wished Namjoon was here to see this,’ he said, remembering their numerous talks at the lake and how Jungkook had confided in the older many times about his wish to precede him as Head Boy.

‘I know I only have one year but we will set things in good order,’ Laura said, her mind already gone into a space of duty and discipline. ‘The school is in a good state post the Yule Ball. We’ll maintain that and build on it. I bet many people will be upset that I am Head Girl,’

‘I know Sierra will be,’ Emina muttered and then sipped her tea. ‘Good luck dealing with her in the student council,’

‘If she can’t handle it, I’ll make her appoint another Ravenclaw prefect in her stead. Maybe a fifth year who has more time on her hands. Seventh year is the most important one after all, she should just focus on NEWTs for her own sake if she can’t handle my methods,’

‘There there,’ Yoongi said like a grandpa, ‘No need to continue the rivalry for another year,’

‘Rivals?’ Laura looked appalled, ‘We’re not rivals… I… We’re not even on the same level,’

Yoongi looked at her pointedly, ‘You two were 6th year prefects. And you two had a fat crush on Jungkook,’

Laura pursed her lips as the color rose in her cheek.

Jungkook looked like he wanted to disappear. ‘Can we leave me out of this?’

‘Oh you’re in the center of it,’ Emina chuckled at her fellow Ravenclaw.

‘That was last year!!’ Jungkook retorted. ‘New year, new start,’

‘Shouldn’t Namjoon be back yet?’ Hoseok asked, ‘It’s 7pm,’

‘I guess he’s having a busy first day,’ Seokjin said, ‘We can proceed with dinner if you all are hungry, I’m sure he’ll understand,’

‘We don’t mind waiting,’ Hoseok shrugged and the others agreed.

They spent the rest of the time catching up, Jin explained to them in detail the circumstances in which he left his house and how his father is only seeing to draw blood at this point. Laura talked about her new responsibilities that she’s slowly easing into. It was only near 9pm that the fireplace blazed green and Namjoon entered, dusting ash off of his deep blue travelling cloak.

‘You’re here!’ Everyone welcomed him in unison with the rest, going in to hug him. Namjoon first looked surprised, then smiled weakly and nodded at them. Everyone could sense he was not in the best mood.

‘Well, we just wanted to see you two,’ Yoongi said from the back. ‘We’ll leave you to rest now,’

Namjoon first wanted to protest out of good manner. After all his friends had visited his new home for the first time and even brought dinner. But he couldn’t bring himself to it.

‘C’mon everyone,’ Yoongi ushered them all out. ‘We’ll swing by the weekend again anyway,’

‘Thank you so much for everything,’ Namjoon said to them as they waved goodbye and left out of the door.

Once Jin had shut the door, he turned around to see Namjoon sitting on one of the chairs at their small dining table, his shoulders slumped, palms rubbing his eyes. He rushed to him, kneeling in front of him to look him in the face.

‘What’s wrong?’ Jin cupped the side of his face that looked like it had lost all light.

‘I… I don’t think I’m any good,’

That shocked Jin, ‘Joon, you’re amazing at so many things-’

‘Don’t… don’t say that. We’ve barely seen life outside school-’

‘We’ve fought Bellatrix fucking Lestrange,’ Jin said. ‘Twice,’

Namjoon sighed deeply, ‘Then maybe I should’ve applied to be an Auror,’

‘Aurors work directly under my father,’ Jin said remorsefully. He stood up and sat on the table, letting his legs rest loosely around Namjoon’s arms. ‘Tell me all that happened today? Or tell me how to make you feel better. Do you want to eat? Should we shower? Should I take you to bed?’ he took Namjoon’s slender hand and kissed the ash covered knuckle.

Namjoon looked at Jin’s lips, now marked grey on a spot with the ash and chuckled a little, taking his cleaner thumb to wipe it off, ‘All of those things sound amazing but I’m really tired. Let me wash up quickly and then we’ll eat?’ Namjoon looked at the food laid out in front of them, ‘That’s a lot of food,’

‘Guess we’re sorted for the week,’

Soon both were having their late dinner. Jin was attentively listening to whatever Namjoon had to say.

‘I didn’t know the wizarding population was this large in the UK,’ Namjoon said as he bit into the chicken leg. ‘And what weird locations do people live in! In the middle of nowhere!’

‘How’s Martha to work with?’

‘She’s fine. She was telling me alot about her kids. One of them is going to start Hogwarts this year so she had many questions for me about the current state of the school. But Hatt, the department head’s assistant is another story. He hates everyone I think,’

‘Oh…’

That tone made Namjoon look at Jin properly, ‘What is it?’

‘I’m sorry…’

‘For what babe?’

‘Hatt is friendly to my father. He’s probably doing his bidding,’

‘Oh… well, that's not for you to apologise for,’ Namjoon went back to eating.

‘But he’s my father-’

Namjoon looked at him again, ‘It’s not for you to apologise for someone else’s actions, even if he’s your father. This is what he wants. Don’t give him what he wants,’ and he put a piece of potato into Jin’s mouth to stop him from retorting. Both chuckled and continued eating their dinner.

‘It will get better,’ Jin said after a while. ‘Let’s hang in there,’

‘Hmm,’ Namjoon nodded, ‘Did you figure out your menu yet?’

‘Yeah, I’ll show it to you after dinner. Have to go and see places with the best deals for the ingredients tomorrow,’

‘I was supposed to do all of this with you!’ Namjoon groaned so Jin kissed his cheek.

‘Focus on your job right now. I’ll handle this,’

*

_Mood Music: Sleeping At Last - One in Ten_

_[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqKjgXDwOnQ&ab_channel=TheInspirationalMind) _

_[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/6MnL0kBpIwQGDmsREdvQTS?si=60bOC2kwTOG6158yoDMIXg) _

Both wished it would get easier, but it was far from it.

Namjoon’s days got longer and longer. He felt even Snape had not bullied him the way Hatt was bullying him. Nothing ever satisfied Hatt. If a job was well done, Hatt gave all the credits to the senior who was on team with Namjoon, even when the senior would specifically state that Namjoon had done a good job.

Namjoon wondered if it was luck that he landed the most complex or strenuous tasks or if it was designed by Hatt. It came to a point that if Namjoon walked in with an assignment paper in hand, everyone knew that was the worst job of the day.

Meanwhile Seokjin had opened a window bakery shop. He had a humble menu hanging outside the window for morning work goers to grab breakfast from. It was a slow start, and that worried Seokjin. By the end of the month, it didn’t seem like he would break even, which was not a good sign at all.

‘Did I do the right thing?’ Jin wondered out loud, three months into living in their new home as they wrapped up dinner one night. ‘I think my business strategy was wrong,’

‘Hmm,’ Namjoon replied as he filed some papers into his briefcase.

‘I don’t think you heard what I said,’ Jin said to him.

‘I met your father today,’ Namjoon quietly said, ignoring whatever Jin was talking about earlier.

Jin’s wand movements of washing the dishes stopped, ‘Oh… what… happened? Did you two talk?’

Namjoon sighed and sat on their couch, ‘More like… he berated and I listened,’

Seokjin felt his chest get heavy.

‘There was some confusion in the Apparition lift schedule at your house, the guests couldn’t arrive in time for the fund raiser ball,’ Namjoon said but he couldn’t bring himself to how much Hyunseok humiliated him in front of everyone, throwing the papers on Namjoon’s face and calling him various forms of incompetent. He couldn’t say it out loud because he knew how much it would crush Jin who already looked horrified and guilty.

‘Namjoon I’m sorry-’

‘Don’t,’ Namjoon shook his head, ‘I told you this isn’t your fault and I feel bad sharing all this with you coz I know how it makes you feel,’

Jin wanted to say he feels bad about what his father was doing but that was exactly what Namjoon was talking about too. So he bit his tongue and kept silent, even though he was drowning in guilt, so much that he felt he wasn’t worthy to touch Namjoon right now. What if this grows into Namjoon hating him? For how long would Namjoon dissociate Jin from his father? After all this was all happening only and only because of Jin.

‘I’m going to bed,’ Namjoon said, leaving his pudding untouched. Jin nodded his head silently and watched him go.

Both prayed the week would get better but their prayers weren’t answered.

‘I knew they wouldn’t mention my name!’ Namjoon threw the paper on the table during dinner a month later.

‘Hey! Don’t splash the soup-‘

‘I worked a whole week to find those portkeys. And not even a mention of a junior assisting the search? I bloody found all the portkeys!’

‘It’s just a Daily Prophet article Namjoon-‘

‘It’s not just that Jin! I’m literally working every waking hour and I thought if not from my own office, at least a third party will give me a chance to show I’m doing my fucking job! Hatt has made it seem like all I do is sleep on my desk or fetch tea and drop the cups on myself. Both of which have happened but I only slept coz I’m overworked and I dropped the tea because those fucking fliers always keep buzzing around everyone’s heads like pixies!’

Seokjin didn’t know what to say anymore. This had become a daily routine. Namjoon rarely ever returned home in a good mood. Earlier, being at home helped turn his sour mood to sweet but as the weeks passed, that turn was slowing down too.

‘I’m sorry, I’m not that hungry tonight,’ Namjoon pushed his plate away again. ‘I’ll clean up once you’re done,’

‘It’s fine,’ Seokjin bit into his bread. ‘I’ll clean up. I think you should go in and rest,’

‘I’m fine Jin, I just-’

‘No, it’s fine,’ Jin felt a bit hurt that Namjoon didn’t notice that Jin was _not_ fine. ‘If you rest you’ll feel better, I can manage here, not much to do,’

‘Okay, thanks,’ Namjoon stood up, ‘Come soon to bed,’

‘Hmm,’ Seokjin nodded once and started to collect the plates.

Namjoon waited but Seokjin didn’t come in. So now instead of feeling better, he felt annoyed at himself. Was his complaining getting too much for Jin? Does he need to reign himself in and shut up so he doesn’t burden Jin? But he needed his boyfriend. He needed him to listen… just listen, because this was the only sane part of his day, when he returned home to the one he loved. If that had to stop and he had to keep his feelings to himself, Namjoon would really go mad.

The weeks seem to pass faster than before, probably because all NamJin did was wake up, grab a quick breakfast, go to their respective workplaces that were not making them feel as happy as they had expected. Namjoon would slog through the day, from one task to another and Jin had now started home deliveries in order to earn more and was now balancing that with preparing fresh batches of his confectionery and managing the store and orders. Jin was still facing a problem in attracting crowds because everyone preferred the older bakeries that have been here since forever. He wanted to hire a helping hand but that would leave him with no savings at the moment. Hatt had also refused an appraisal to Namjoon’s salary and they had exhausted the funds that Namjoon’s parents had so kindly bestowed on them. He would’ve called his friends who he knew would help him out without charging but their final term at Hogwarts had begun for them and they were all at school, preparing for the dreaded NEWTs. Jin wondered if NEWTs were tougher or adulting. When will it be time to just... be happy?

Few more months passed and Jin noticed that Namjoon was growing more and more silent. He wondered if things in the office had gotten better or if Namjoon just didn’t think Jin was worth sharing with. He didn’t want to push him, he didn’t want to argue with Namjoon at the end of the day when both return home tired and will probably scream some things in anger that they don’t mean.

Finally one good day came for Jin. Someone had come into his store and asked if he could cater for a kid’s 11th birthday party. Seokjin was elated. This meant that word was getting around about his food and he could charge more to this host for his services.

That evening Jin came back home feeling happy for the first time in ages. He prepared dinner, wanting to share the news as soon as Namjoon came in but instead of his tall boyfriend, a memo greeted him from the fireplace.

‘I’m at a work dinner. My boss wants to discuss some stuff with the other department heads,’

And like a candle blown out by the wind, the joy extinguished from within Jin. He felt upset, he felt annoyed. He also felt angry. So he crushed the memo in his palm and chucked it back into the fireplace. When he stared at it for a while, the fire lit itself and Seokjin stormed away to his bedroom.

When they had moved in, they had set up their bedroom in the first month. The tables on their bedsides were once neat and organised. Now a bunch of things just lay there, scattered, with their photo frames standing between the mess. On Jin’s side was a photo from their Yule Ball. And on Namjoon’s side was a photo from when they were in their 5th year at Hogwarts, right after OWLs. Seokjin took that in his hand and sat on the bed, feeling his eyes stinging with tears as the mattress creaked under his weight. Namjoon was his companion… he was always by his side. Even now, he was by his side. Not physically… it had been a few weeks since they had even properly hugged. The non satiable sex drive they had in the beginning had fizzled out as their days got longer. Now on a few nights or on the rare weekends both were free at the same time, they would have sex but it wasn’t like before… it was more of a temporary pleasure and that hurt too because there was a time that both were convinced they were each other’s soulmates then why was this happening?

Jin closed his eyes and opened them again, looking at the photograph in his hand. Namjoon was still by his side. He was away, but he hadn’t left Jin. That’s all Jin had to hang on to right now.

Today was supposed to be a good day so Seokjin made a resolve that he will end it like a good day. He drew up his lists for the catering job, scheduled his buying, cooking and baking time, the cutlery he needed for a good presentation, his cost sheet, and then he slept, his mind occupied and tired with the task he had. When Namjoon returned home, he found Seokjin sleeping on their bed, pen in hand and parchment lying around. Namjoon waved his wand to stack everything on the bedside table before pulling the blanket over Jin.

When Namjoon woke up the next morning, Jin wasn’t around, which was extremely unusual. It had never happened before. All Namjoon found was a note that said Jin had gone to the farmer’s market to get the best produce of the day. So Namjoon set to making his own breakfast that wasn’t as delicious as Jin’s. He left some for his boyfriend before walking into the fireplace and saying ‘Ministry of Magic.’

Jin’s first catering order was not without it’s hurdles. He had to figure out how to package and carry the food in time, he had to figure out a way the frosting on the cake won’t smudge, he had to redo a batch of batter.

At one point, Jin sat on the floor of his kitchen, almost given up, his wrist aching and his mind numb. Why did everything feel so difficult? Was it just for him or did other’s face this too? No one told him it would be this hard… well, Namjoon’s father warned them but still, this was nowhere near what either of them could have anticipated. He wanted Namjoon here, to help him or just encourage him and Jin knew Namjoon wanted to do that too, except he wasn’t able to be here. Actually he didn’t even get to tell Joon properly about this catering order.

Somehow Jin pulled himself up, he couldn’t afford to let down his customer, he could never do that. When he arrived at the venue, the family helped him out however they could. They were kind people and they deeply appreciated Seokjin’s services and promised to return to him for business. And though he was exhausted to the very bone by the end of the party, Jin felt content. After everything was wrapped up, the process of coming home and crashing on his couch was a blur for him.

_End Theme: Craig Armstrong: Magic Tree and I Let Myself Go_

_[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxkj4PlW8B8&ab_channel=CraigArmstrong-Topic) _

_[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/08tGuOLIGw5uxfMQGQhWtp?si=R8mwSTRERqavQ90ERzdbcA) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haaah... the struggles... 
> 
> I'll hopefully update the next chapter soon! Do drop me a word about how you're feeling about this one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of you for sending me your kind and wonderful words in support! I am taking a break from Crimson Hearts, I need to refresh my thoughts so that I dont feel the upcoming chapters are getting repititve. But I will 100% be back! I can't ever abandon these two softies! If you wish to reach out to me, please dont hesitate to comment here on write to me on my twitter!
> 
> _______
> 
> I love hearing from you! Please drop some support through comments for your writers, whether its 2 words or 100. Every word matters. It is essentially what gives us energy to write more and update! 
> 
> Crave more Potter content? Read Sope's Hogwarts story here -  
>  [Sunshine In Your Lilac Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752103/chapters/39300955)
> 
> or Check out my OT7 Hogwarts fic [House of Cards Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612895/chapters/38939573)  
>    
>  You can find me on twitter > [ jackfruitnim ](https://mobile.twitter.com/jackfruitnim) I'm always up for interactions and love discussing my fanfic, hearing your fic recs, music recs! (don't be shy, I love it when my readers talk to me!)
> 
> ___
> 
> Read my other NamJin Work:
> 
> [Marked By You (Oneshot) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625230)
> 
> [Breakfast (Oneshot)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251377)


End file.
